Save Me
by TheCaptainandThePostulant
Summary: When Maria is attacked whilst taking a walk to clear her head after a heated dispute with her husband she simply can't find the strength to tell him lest he kill her assailant. The only one whom she believes she can truly confide in is the Reverend Mother. Will Georg ever know why the woman he loves is so guarded? If he does will she let him help her? Find out here! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Whilst the new-born scratches and bruises that covered Maria's face caused her a considerable amount of pain, it was nothing compared to the agonising melancholiness and fear that lived within her heart. She was unable to stop her cut hands from trembling as they were sat in her lap and it took what little strength she had left to hold back the furious tears that were stinging in her eyes as the Reverend Mother carefully pushed a fresh cup of tea towards her. 'Drink this, Maria.' She instructed softly as she looked into the young woman's eyes, her heart breaking as she saw nothing aside from pain, confusion and trepidation glistening in her crystal blue irises. 'It's well-sugared; it'll help with the shaking.' Maria only shook her head quietly in response before dropping the Mother Abbess's gaze and focusing upon her scraped hands as they wrung nervously together within her lap.

'I hope you don't find me impertinent, Mother, but I won't if you'll forgive me. I'm not really thirsty and I'd only spill it everywhere if I accepted.' She admitted, her trembling voice no higher than a whisper.

'Maria, I always want you to feel as though you have a family here as well as at your Villa.' The Reverend Mother told her as she settled back in her chair. 'I never want you to feel as though you're no longer welcome here or that I or any of the Sisters here won't welcome you with open arms. I know that you're afraid and I know that you're in pain, but I need you to understand that you can talk to me.' Maria lifted her tear-filled gaze to the Mother Abbess's love-filled one a short time later, her bottom lip - which had gotten split during her assault - beginning to quiver uncontrollably as she swallowed the violent tears that were clawing their way up her throat.

'I just-' Maria sighed tearfully as she gazed up at the ceiling. 'I feel as though the world's against me at the moment, Mother. I can't help feeling as though I'm constantly letting those I love down.'

'My child, why do you feel that way?' The elder woman asked.

'Three months ago, back when the Captain and I were in Paris on our honeymoon, I went to the doctor after a week of feeling under the weather and returned to the hotel that afternoon with the news that I was pregnant. When I told the Captain about the baby I committed the look on his face to memory because _never -_ not even when he asked me to marry him, throughout our engagement or on our wedding day - had I seen such love in his eyes.' Maria sniffed, a slight smile appearing on her lips for a moment before vanishing instantly. 'We hadn't even discussed trying for a baby or expanding our family at that point and yet we were beside ourselves with joy at the thought of becoming parents.' Her voice broke quietly before she swallowed hard once more, the Reverend Mother feeling her eyes starting to sting with tears of their own as she knew exactly what was coming.

'It was two weeks later when I woke up to terrible abdominal cramps and Georg had to hold me close whilst I miscarried. I don't know which pain was worse, the physical or emotional, but I knew it was the worst I'd ever felt before.' A solitary tear trickled over the curve of the Mother Abbess's cheek then before she reached up to wipe it away, Maria sighing as she looked over at her. 'He just held me in his arms for hours afterwards whilst I cried and I kept apologising, and even though he was just as heartbroken as I was he just kept stroking my hair and reminding me that there was nothing that I could have done to cause or to prevent it from happening. Things slowly began to go back to normal after a few days and when we got home we tried to put it behind us and just focus on settling down with the children, but everything's just so different from the way it was before. I feel as though everyone - with the exception of Georg, maybe - expects me to live up to Baroness Schraeder's standards and be just like her: elegant and self-confident, but I'm not her, Mother, I'm not as strong as her.'

'Maria.' The Reverend Mother sighed as she stood from her chair and slowly made her way around to the nervous young woman who was the closest thing she had to a biological daughter, Maria meeting her gaze once she had pulled up a chair beside her and had taken her bruised hand in her own. 'You are _just_ as strong as Baroness Schraeder. You are beautiful,' She whispered as she brought her hand up to cup Maria's bruised cheek softly in her palm, stroking her thumb against the warm skin there. 'You have a heart of pure gold and I can see as well as anyone that you love your husband and your seven beautiful children and that they love you so deeply.' A single tear danced down Maria's cheek then, a tearful sigh escaping the ex-postulant as she nuzzled into the elder woman's hand and allowed her eyes to flutter closed of their own accord. 'You are a wonderful Baroness and the only opinions that should matter are the opinions of your husband and your children, darling.' The Mother Abbess couldn't help but sigh as she watched Maria's split lip begin to bleed once more. 'Would you like me to telephone the Captain and tell him what's happened?' Maria's crystal blue eyes snapped open then, a flash of fear crossing them as she pulled away from the Reverend Mother's tender caresses with a shake of her head.

'No!' She breathed. 'No, please don't. _Promise_ me that you won't say a word to him about any of this, Mother!'

'My child, you are in no fit state to walk home. It's getting close to midnight now, do you _want_ him to go out of his mind with worry for you?' The Mother Abbess asked gently.

'Do _you_ want me to be made a widow just seven months after my wedding day?' Maria replied tearfully. 'I know my husband, Mother, I know that he wouldn't hesitate to kill a man if he found out that he had lay a finger on me. One of the Barons at a party that the Captain and I held a few weeks ago caressed my cheek without my permission and before I knew it the Captain's arm was around me and he was giving the man an earful. If he loses his temper over a man putting his hand on me with the intention of showing me affection can you imagine what he'd do to a man who put his hand on me with the intention of causing me harm?' She whispered.

'Maria, your husband loves you with his entire heart and soul, I saw that on your wedding day.' The Reverend Mother told her. 'You must tell him about what has happened to you; the truth will come out sooner or later.'

'And when I do tell him,' Maria sniffed. 'Will you come with me to the prison when my husband is hanged for murdering a man in order to defend my honour?'

The Mother Abbess couldn't stifle the deep sigh that escaped her as she took the young woman's hand slowly in her own and ran her thumb across her knuckles. 'Who did this to you?' She asked, tears coating her voice.

'I can't tell you.' Maria whimpered. 'I re-live what he did to me every time I think of his face or hear his voice in my head, Mother, but I need you to support me. I need you to respect my decision not to tell the Captain.'

'Very well.' The Mother Abbess sighed, leaning forwards to press a warm kiss onto her forehead. 'But I wish you would tell him and allow him to help you out of this veil of shadows.'

'I would rather hide this from him and be able to wake up with his arms wrapped around me every morning than tell him the truth and have him torn away from me and our children forever.' Maria's voice cracked gently then before she broke down into heart-wrenching sobs and covered her face with her scraped and bruised hands, the Reverend Mother feeling her heart shatter into thousands of tiny pieces before she wrapped her arms around the terrified young woman before her and brought her close, cradling the back of her head tenderly in her palm as Maria's grip upon her habit was vice-like as she sobbed loudly into the side of her neck. 'I was so scared, Mother!' She choked out as the elder woman stroked her short strawberry-blonde hair comfortingly. 'I only intended to go out for a short walk to clear my head after our fight but the next thing I knew it'd gotten dark and then - and then I-'

'Oh, my sweet girl.' The Reverend Mother whimpered softly into her hair as she turned her head to press a slow kiss to the side of her own. 'Maria, listen to me.' She instructed lovingly as she brought Maria carefully out of her arms in order to meet her gaze, a gentle sigh escaping her as she brought her hands up to wipe away the tears that had become caught upon the young woman's skin. 'I know where there is some powder that we can use to cover up these bruises. You will have to re-apply it in the morning because it will fade overnight but I will apply enough now in order for it to last until you and the Captain turn in for the night. As for your lip,' She spoke gently as she brushed her thumb delicately against the small slice in Maria's lip, wincing when a sharp hiss came from the ex-postulant in response. 'You will have to think of an excuse that you can give to the Captain so that he doesn't become suspicious, but that shouldn't be too difficult.' Maria nodded weakly. 'I just - I can't believe that anyone could willingly do this to you.' She admitted as she cupped her injured face.

'I'm not the first woman to be attacked whilst out walking at night, Mother, and I won't be the last.' Maria reminded her as she reached up to cover one of her soft hands with her own.

'More's the pity.' The Reverend Mother sighed as she brushed her thumbs lightly against her cheekbones. 'Now, I want you to finish your tea now that you're not shaking so terribly whilst I go and find the powder. Then I will ask the caretaker to drive you home to the Villa, alright?' Maria nodded once again in response before leaning forward to bring the teacup into her hands and taking a slow sip of the warm liquid, a hum of satisfaction escaping her as it was terribly soothing to her sore throat. She watched the Reverend Mother stand from the chair beside her then before the elder woman made her way across the room towards the door. The Reverend Mother turned back to her after reaching out to grasp the doorknob, a gentle sigh escaping her lips as there was nothing but love in her eyes. 'Maria?' She spoke softly.

'Yes, Mother?' Maria replied as she turned slightly in her seat.

'I - I love you.' She told her. 'I know I probably shouldn't say it, but I do.'

'I love you too.' Maria reassured her as she ran the pad of her thumb slowly around the rim of her teacup. 'Just as deeply as I would love you if you were my real mother.'

Then, with a loving nod of her head in response, the Reverend Mother made her way through the door before going in search of the powder.

* * *

As she entered the Villa just a short while after midnight, the first thing that she observed was the thick, eerie silence that lived within the walls, and for the first time that day Maria was able to breathe a slight sigh of relief. It seemed that her wish had been granted: everyone was asleep. She took a few moments to survey the place that she called her home and although she was still shaking in result to all that she'd endured at the hands of... _him... -_ and at the thought of facing her husband - her heart swelled slightly with a pang of safety. Whilst she was terrified of facing her husband, she knew that nothing bad would ever happen to her within these four walls. With tentative steps she began to make her way up the stairs - hoping with all her being that no-one in the Villa would stir and discover her; but as she reached her desired floor, it seemed as though her wish would not be granted as the door to the bedroom that she owned alongside Georg was practically thrown open and she caught a glimpse of the man himself. _'Just act natural.'_ She told herself. _'Just act natural.'_

'Maria.' He breathed in relief as he approached her with determined strides, Maria unable to even open her mouth to speak before his deliciously warm lips were upon hers and his strong hands were upon her hips as she was pressed up against the wall. Her split lip stung awfully with each long and firm kiss that her husband left upon her mouth but she couldn't find it within herself to care as she clung to the lapels of his jacket, her head spinning slightly when he allowed one hand to leave her hip in order to cup the side of her neck in its palm as he slowly deepened their kiss. Their kisses soon took on much more of a languid nature as the initial shock of her late return began to wear off, every caress of their lips against the other's slow and soft as he brushed the thumb of one hand against the jut of her hip through her skirt and the thumb of the other along her jawline. 'Oh my darling, where on earth have you been?' He breathed once they had parted and he pressed his forehead warmly against her own, their warm and heavy breathing mingling as she held tightly to his jacket's lapels.

'I told you,' She replied softly as she gazed into his stormy blue eyes. 'I went for a walk to give us both time to calm down.'

'Yes, but neither of us needed _four hours_ to calm down, Maria.' He growled gently. 'Do you have any idea of how worried I've been? How many times I've considered telephoning the police tonight?' He removed his warm hand from the side of her neck in order to cup the smooth curve of her cheek lovingly in its palm, Maria's heart aching at the slight tears of genuine fear that were sparkling in his eyes. 'Anything could have happened to you when you were alone out there tonight and if the police had shown up here without me telephoning them - if they'd shown up to tell me that something had happened to you - I don't know what I would have done. I was completely out of line for the way that I spoke to you this afternoon and I hate myself for some of the things that I said to you, but even if we argue, that does not mean that you can just go disappearing for hours.'

'I know.' She whimpered softly with gentle tears sparkling in her own eyes as they allowed the tips of their noses to graze. 'I'm so sorry, Georg, I never meant to scare you.'

'I know you didn't, darling, it's okay.' He soothed with a lingering kiss to her forehead. 'But next time, you-' He cut himself off then before taking his wife's chin carefully upon his index finger. 'What on earth happened to your lip?' His brow furrowed as he inspected it carefully for a moment, brushing his thumb softly against the dry blood that remained upon her bottom lip. 'Maria, you didn't have this cut when you stormed out earlier on. Did something happen when you were out walking? Did someone hurt you?' His once gentle voice had suddenly grown dark with concern and slight fury at the thought of anyone daring to lay a single hand upon his wife.

'Oh, my darling, no!' She forbade her voice to crack and give her away as she strived to sound as reassuring as possible, her soft hand slipping around to the back of his neck before she drew him into a warm kiss. She hummed softly in contentment against his lips when his strong hands found the curves of her waist and he drew her further into him, one of her hands coming to settle upon his strong chest through his shirt as she stroked the slightly-graying hairs at the nape of his neck before lingering just for a moment as she brushed a final slow and soft kiss against his lower lip, their gazes meeting once more before she pulled away with a loving smile. 'Is it okay if I take a bath before I come to bed? I know it's late but I'm still a little cold from my walk and I think having a bath will help me warm up and relax a little.' Georg smiled affectionately down at her before bringing her closer by the waist and allowing her to wrap her arms slowly around his middle before she snuggled against his chest with a gentle sigh.

'You don't have to ask for my permission to have a bath, Maria.' He murmured softly into her strawberry-blonde hair before pressing a tender kiss to her head. 'But you do have to answer my question on how you cut your lip. You say that no-one hurt you and I hope that's true, but one way or another you've been hurt and I want to know how this happened.' She lifted her head from his chest then, her arms remaining around his waist as she gazed up at him.

'I had a small fall when I was out walking. I lost my footing and that's how I've cut my hands and lip, but I'm fine. I just need to wash the cut with salt-water for a few days so it doesn't get infected and then it should start healing.' She told him with a quiet sigh, her lips pursing slightly as she tore her gaze away from his own momentarily in order to cast it down to the deep red carpet beneath her feet. She could feel her heart pounding sickeningly against her ribs once more. She just prayed he couldn't hear it.

Georg wasn't convinced. If he knew his wife - and he did - he knew that she detested the thought of burdening he or anyone else with her problems, no matter how large or how serious the issue was. She had been raised by an Uncle who had forbidden her to voice her fears or concerns when she had lived under his roof as a young girl and when she had joined the Abbey she had been forbidden to draw attention to herself and so she'd simply kept herself to herself. He knew that she was lying in order to cover up what had really happened out on those streets earlier that evening and even though his fury was raging deep within him at another human being laying so much as a finger on his sweet, innocent wife, he knew that the last thing she needed at that given moment was to have questions thrown at her. She was scared, he could see it in her eyes no matter how hard she attempted to disguise it. Something much more serious than a simple fall had happened to her that evening, but at that moment Georg knew that there was only one thing that he could do. Support her.

'Come here.' He told her gently, reaching up to cup her jaw warmly in his palm before he tilted back her head and dipped his own in order to brush a soft and chaste kiss against her injured lip. 'I love you.' He murmured as he rested his forehead against her own, pressing a light kiss to the tip of her pointed nose.

'I love you too.' She whispered, brushing her thumb against his lower back through his jacket. 'Desperately.'

'Go on.' He stroked her face. 'Go and get into the bath and then you can come and have a snuggle with me. I missed holding you in my arms on the settee in my study after the children went to bed this evening.'

'I missed _being_ in your arms this evening.' She admitted, a radiant smile upon her lips. 'But I'm back now and I am more than willing to accept your offer of snuggling after I've had my bath.'

The two of them shared a soft chuckle together then before indulging in a final long and slow kiss, Georg taking his wife's hand warmly in his own before he led her into their bedroom.

* * *

'The children are going to be pleased to see you back safe when we go down to breakfast in the morning.' Georg hummed softly against the warm skin of his wife's shoulder a short time later as the two of them lay together in the safety of their bed, the one source of light being the small lamp upon Maria's bedside table as she lay securely in her husband's arms and he was curled around her. 'I told you I was worried about you - and I was - but the children were all in pieces when I told them that it was time to go to bed when it turned 11:00. All of the children are sleeping in the same room because they wanted one another close by since you weren't here.' Maria smiled sleepily at the thought of her seven children, brushing her thumb against her husband's wrist.

'I'm sorry that I worried you all so much.' She sighed gently as she rolled onto her back a few moments later and Georg shifted slightly so that he was laying beside her whilst propped up on his elbow, stroking his fingertips delicately along the sharpness of his wife's jaw. 'I planned to go for a walk through the park and back again but I guess I lost track of the time. When I saw it getting dark I started making my way home and that's when I fell, but I hurt my foot a little and so it took a little longer than I first thought.' She sighed deeply as she dropped her husband's gaze momentarily. 'Can I ask you something, Georg?' She asked softly when she finally cast her gaze up towards him once again, Georg nodding gently as he lay down slowly beside her with a sigh.

'You can ask me _anything.'_ He reassured her. 'And I hope you always will.' He drew her close then and rolled slowly onto his back in order to allow her to curl into his side, her head coming to settle upon his bare shoulder.

'Do you ever think about - about the baby I lost when we were in Paris? I mean, I would be almost eight months pregnant by now if I hadn't miscarried and we would have had the cot set up by now.' Her lips curled up into a slightly solemn smile.

'I think about our baby every single day.' He admitted as he gazed up at the ceiling and began to stroke his fingers through her hair. 'But I know why you're asking and _no_ , I don't blame you for the loss of it.'

'I still remember you holding me in your arms that night, you know.' She whispered as she stroked the tips of her fingers against the long scar on his chest that he'd gained by serving in the Navy. 'The way that you promised me we'd get past it together.'

'And we did, didn't we?' He murmured softly against her hairline before smiling lovingly down at her when she tilted her head back against his shoulder.

'Yes,' She whispered as she traced the sharpness of his jaw with her fingertips. 'We did.'

'And soon,' He started as he allowed his hand to come to settle upon her lower abdomen through her nightgown. 'If you would like to, we could always start trying properly.'

'Really?' She breathed, the thought of bearing her husband's beautiful child making her heart soar despite the nauseating worry that she felt at the thought of her husband potentially finding the number of bruises that she had just discovered upon her body.

'Really.' He reassured her with a slow kiss to her lips. 'I want to watch your belly grow along with our baby and I want to be able to hold you in my arms every night, feeling our child kick from within you as my hand rests upon your stomach.'

'Oh, Georg, I want that too.' She whimpered as she cupped the side of his neck in her palm and accepted the several warm and lingering kisses that he left upon her lips. 'More than anything, my darling, more than anything.'

'Let's wait for a few weeks first and ask the children how they would feel if we were to have a baby, and then we can go from there, hmm?' He smiled as he stroked her slightly damp hair lovingly.

'I love you so much.' She sniffed, the tears in her eyes a mixture of both happiness at the thought of carrying her husband's child within her body, yet also heartbreak as she thought about the dark secret that she was concealing from him.

'I love you too, my beautiful Baroness.' He whispered before pressing his lips to her temple. 'Now, turn out the lamp and come and get some sleep. You look exhausted, my angel, and no wonder.' She nodded obediently then before extracting herself from his arms and shifting slightly in order to turn out the lamp upon her bedside table. When she shifted closer to her husband once again and he wrapped his arm tenderly around her waist before drawing her close, she released a gentle whimper of slight pain. The sound made him feel sick to his stomach as his eyes fell closed momentarily and he felt his heart begin to ache just slightly. A fall as minor as the one she had supposedly taken couldn't have left her in such discomfort, surely. 'Maria?' He whispered into the darkness, his wife humming softly in response as she draped her arm slowly over his stomach and anchored herself to him as he turned his head towards her to gaze into her eyes. 'Are you sure that you're alright?' The concern was evident in his eyes.

'I'm fine, I just ache a little from the amount of walking I did this evening.' She lied. 'I'll be fine in the morning after I take some aspirin.'

'If you're sure...' He replied, brushing his thumb soothingly against her hip through her nightgown.

'I am.' She told him gently, once again forcing herself to sound as convincing as possible as she snuggled slowly into his side. 'Goodnight, darling.' She whispered before nuzzling a soft kiss into the side of his neck.

'Goodnight, sweetheart.' He sighed into her hair, kissing her head warmly. 'Pleasant dreams.'

She scoffed inwardly to herself at that, a gentle sigh escaping her as she swallowed the tears that were clawing their way up her throat once again. _'Pleasant dreams...'_ She sighed to herself. _'If only he knew.'_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for reading the first chapter of this story and I hope you liked it a little - well as much as one can like a story like this -. Please leave me a review to let me know what you thought and I hope you'll follow to know when a new chapter is uploaded! Thank you to DeadlyFandoms for the amazing help you have given me with this chapter! x**


	2. Chapter 2 - Part One

_The dark streets of Salzburg were barren and crisp, doused in a thick fog with only a single beam of moonlight to illuminate the ominous pathway. The chill of the late night air spiked down the warm flesh of her bare back as it snuck beneath the collar of her jacket - like sharp fingernails dragging across her skin - and all of a sudden she was disoriented. She swore that she had been down this street many times before - sometimes with the children after an outing and sometimes after a perfect date with her husband - but it all seemed so foreign to her now that she was walking it alone. And she was terrified. Her mind was already all over the place after her heated argument with Georg earlier that evening and the loud screeching of feral cats down alleyways was making her feel anything but safe. Nevertheless, she continued walking down the dimly lit street, praying with all her being that familiarity would soon arise, but there was nothing. No new sights and not a single sound. She was truly submerged in the fear of this place._

 _Then, without the slightest warning, a solid figure stepped slowly out in front of her and she was suddenly paralyzed. Unable to move, to think, to breathe. It was Herr Zeller. He seemed to be taller than he'd been at the party that she and her husband had hosted just three weeks earlier - more overpowering - but those thoughts vanished the moment he reached out and took her by the throat. 'My, my, what are you doing out here all by yourself, Fraulein? These streets can be very dangerous after dark, you know?' He sneered._

 _She tried her hardest to speak but little more than soft squeaks escaped her throat as he kept his grip firm and pushed her back against the cold, wet walls - cornering her. 'It's not like you to be so quiet, Fraulein, you are usually the first one to speak up when something displeases you. You don't happen to remember that little party that your husband invited me to not too long ago, do you? When you made me look like a fool before Baron and Baroness Heideck by standing up for that traitorous coward of a husband that you have? You should have held your tongue, Baroness. Maybe then you wouldn't be in this little predicament.' He inched his face closer to hers. 'How **dare** you do that to me?' He spat, his eyes growing dark with fury as he looked into those of the young Baroness. Suddenly, the fear that'd been living in Maria's light blue eyes disappeared and was replaced by deep anger at how the pathetic excuse of a man before her had described the man she loved. She reached up slowly then and took a firm hold of Zeller's wrist before sharply tearing his large hand from around her throat._

 _'Did you really believe that I was going to simply stand by and allow you to tarnish my husband's reputation?' She scoffed. 'Did you really believe that - in my own home - I was going to remain silent and allow you to refer to my husband as a coward in front of two people who greatly admire and hold deep respect for him? Because if you did, I'm afraid you were mistaken. You see, the difference between yourself and my husband is that he's deeply respected and admired because people are genuinely fond of him. He doesn't have to intimidate or threaten people to get them on his side. You refer to Captain von Trapp as a weak man and a coward and yet he is the one who was decorated by the Emperor **himself**. You call my husband a coward and yet he is the one who sank thirteen ships in the war without losing a single man.' She shook her head slowly at him, disgust written across her face. 'And you, She scowled. 'You've just had your hand around my throat and you've just forced me - a woman - up against a wall, all because I hurt your feelings. I think we both know who the real coward is.'_

 _A barely audible chuckle escaped Herr Zeller's lips as he stepped slightly closer to her, the fear returning in her eyes for just a moment as she took a step back before she forced it to disappear once again. 'If your precious Captain was truly the brave man that you make him out to be, surely he wouldn't need to get his wife to fight his battles for him. He does have a voice, doesn't he, Baroness? Because he never seems to when I'm around.'_

 _Maria hummed in response as she glared up at him. 'Oh, he does.' She assured him. 'He just doesn't see the point in wasting it on the likes of you.'_

 _'Nothing has changed, Baroness, you realise that don't you?' He questioned. 'You may be the spouse of Captain von Trapp - though why you're comfortable with being known to society as the wife of a coward, I don't know - and you may be wealthier than you were when we first met, but nothing has really changed, has it? You're always going to be the woman who was orphaned at the age of ten and forced to live with an Uncle who couldn't care less about her.' Maria felt a pang of hurt at Zeller's words and she knew it was evident in her light blue eyes when she lifted her gaze to his. 'You're always going to be the woman who ran away from home on the day she turned eighteen and joined a convent, even though she and everyone else could see that she just wasn't cut out for it.' Maria tore her gaze away from his then and cast it down to the floor as her tears stung her eyes._

 _'How - how do you know so much about my past?' She asked softly, her voice no higher than a whisper as the tears caught in her throat._

 _'Ah, we're not so confident and mouthy now, are we?' Zeller smirked, hooking his finger beneath the young Baroness's chin before he directed her gaze back to his and could see the gentle tears glistening in her eyes. 'Oh, my dear, I can find out anything I like about anyone I want. That's the perks that come with getting people to respect you through - what was it that you said - intimidation and threats?' Maria glared up at him once again, berating herself inwardly as a solitary tear danced down her porcelain cheek. 'There's no need for tears, Baroness.' Zeller tutted softly before cupping the curve of her cheek in his palm and stopping the tear in its tracks by delicately sweeping it away with the pad of his thumb, Maria's eyes widening slightly before she quickly removed his hand from her cheek._

 _'Don't touch me.' She hissed softly, a disgusted look upon her face. 'The Captain will kill you if he finds out you've lay a **finger** on me.'_

 _'Ah, yes.' He nodded. 'I forgot you're his **property** now.'_

 _'I **am** his property.' Her brow furrowed. 'I belong to him, I've been his property since the moment I agreed to become his wife.'_

 _Zeller sneered at her in silence._

 _'Oh, you're infuriating!' She snapped, her eyes flaring with anger. 'Now let me by.' She pushed him away from her sharply then before beginning to make her way past him, her heart pounding when he seized her wrist. It was then that she felt an intense burning sensation course through her cheek as she collapsed onto the sidewalk, a gentle yelp escaping her as the lower half of her face came into contact with the concrete. She didn't move for several long seconds after she'd hit the ground, the pain in her cheek and face and body too intense for her to think of anything else. When she finally managed to muster up enough strength to lever herself up onto her elbow though, she couldn't help but gasp sharply after pressing her fingertips lightly against her lower lip and gazing down at them to see a considerable amount of blood coating her skin. Then, without a single warning, she was sharply pulled onto her back and her wrists were pinned either side of her head on the sidewalk as she found herself gazing up at Herr Zeller, her crystal blue eyes wide with terror as he scowled at her._

 _'If you tell the Captain or anyone about a single detail of what has transpired here tonight I swear I will make your life miserable, do you understand?' He spat as she trembled violently. 'Maria!_

 _\- TSOM -_

'Maria!' A sickening gasp escaped her lips as her terror-filled eyes sprang open and she found herself gazing up at her unmistakably concerned husband as her chest rose and fell sharply and he had her wrists pinned firmly at either side of her head upon her pillow, her husband's gentle stormy blue eyes filled with deep concern and fright as he was hovered over her violently trembling body whilst his strong chest was rising and falling just as heavily as hers. 'Shh..' He soothed gently as he watched her struggling to find the words to say, her crystal blue eyes glimmering with tears as he pressed his index finger tenderly against her rosy lips and stroked his thumb comfortingly against the rough skin of her grazed chin. 'It was only a nightmare, my beautiful girl, you're safe, I promise.' He heard her expel a trembling sigh of relief then before the first tear escaped her eye and danced slowly down the side of her face, a gentle sob escaping her as the solitary tear landed on her pillowcase just moments before she gave up on attempting to fight against her emotions and loud pained sobs began to escape her. 'Oh, darling...' Georg sighed deeply as he released her wrists before shifting carefully to lay down next to her, Maria going willingly intro his embrace as she hyperventilated.

'It just - it just felt so real, Georg, he was so violent with me and I was so terrified!' She choked out through her sobs as her face was buried into the coarse dark hair upon his chest and he could feel her light tears falling upon his warm skin, his strong hand cradling the back of her head as he pressed slow and lingering kisses to the crown of it, his own eyes brimming with tears of their own as he knew that the violent man in her nightmare hadn't been her Uncle as it usually was. Georg knew without doubt that the man she was referring to was whoever it was that had attacked her whilst she had been out on her walk late the previous night. He also knew, however, that she would be reluctant to tell him the truth about her ordeal and that she'd think up an excuse.

'Maria?' He hummed gently into her soft strawberry-blonde hair as he stroked the tips of his fingers soothingly against the warm skin at the back of her neck, his beautiful wife lifting her head in order to meet his gaze before he brought his strong hand up in order to slowly wipe away the angry tears that had gotten caught upon her cheeks. 'Do you promise me - with all your heart - that nothing happened to you whilst you were out walking last night?' He asked with nothing but deep love in his eyes as he softly stroked a strand of her hair back beneath her ear, his heart sinking slightly as she nodded slowly after laying in silence for several long seconds. 'Then this... _he..._ were you referring to your Uncle?' Again, she only nodded stiffly without uttering a single word.

'I hadn't finished cleaning out the stables by the time he returned home and he lost his temper with me.' She whispered softly as she toyed with the dark chest hair beneath her fingers. 'I don't know why I'm still having these nightmares about when I was a girl; I ran away from him five years ago and I had hoped that after we married they would stop because I wouldn't have to sleep alone anymore. They clearly haven't, though.' Even though she dropped his gaze once again then and lowered her own down to his chest as she span the coarse hair there around her fingers, he knew that she wasn't telling him a complete lie. She _was_ still having nightmares about what she had been forced to endure throughout her childhood. It wasn't rare for her to wake him in the early hours of the morning as she whimpered and tossed and turned in her sleep. Sometimes he would wake to find her curled up in the chair at her vanity with soft tears upon her cheeks as sat wrapped in her dressing gown, her only words to him being a tearful apology for not being as strong as he thought she was. Knowing that she'd been hurt so badly as a child by someone who's responsibility it was to protect and love her made Georg feel sick to his stomach.

He had to admit, however, as he held the woman that he loved more than life itself in his arms and he could hear her soft sniffles and hiccups in result to the intensity of her previous sobs, that that nauseating feeling was beginning to feel more like he was being stabbed repeatedly in the heart. His wife wasn't malicious. Yes, she was lying to his face about what had happened to her and about what the topic of her nightmare had been, but Georg knew deep within his heart that she was only keeping her ordeal a secret for his sake. He knew that she thought he wanted to murder the man who had preyed upon her and who had brought harm to her the previous evening, and she was right to think so. As he held her close to him and ran his strong hand comfortingly along her spine through her nightgown, he wanted nothing more than to make his way to every residence in Salzburg and pummel every single man he came across until one of them confessed to violating his wife. 'Georg?' He was brought back to reality a few moments later by Maria's timid and soft voice, a loving smile appearing upon his lips as he met her gaze and extended the hand that wasn't running along her spine out to caress her warm cheek.

'Yes, my sweet?' He replied softly.

'I'm sorry.' She whimpered.

'You have nothing to apologize for.' He reassured her before leaning forwards slightly in order to plant a warm and tender kiss upon her soft forehead.

'I hurt you.' She reminded him before she reached up to stroke the tips of her fingers lightly against the cut beside his eye, flinching slightly when he hissed sharply in response. 'I didn't mean to.'

'I know that, you daft beggar.' He chuckled affectionately. 'You were having a nightmare, darling, you were hardly in control of your actions.'

'Will you let me take care of it?' She asked with a small smile.

'My love, I will be fine.' He told her, stroking her hair tenderly. 'I was in the Navy, you know, I got wounds that were a lot more serious than simple cuts from my wife's fingernails.'

'Please, Georg?' As he looked into her eyes then he saw that she genuinely desired to tend to his cut and so he nodded with a gentle sigh as he caressed her face.

'Very well.' He smirked. 'If you promise to kiss it better afterwards.'

'Obviously.' She responded before leaning forwards to brush a soft and slow kiss against his lips, lingering slightly upon his lower as she drew back. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' He reassured her as he traced her sharp jaw with the tips of his fingers. 'Now go and find the medical kit before I die from this serious injury.' He teased.

Despite the intense throbbing in her side as she stood from the bed, Maria gave him a loving eye-roll before making her way into their en-suite bathroom. She closed the door quietly behind herself after flicking on the light, her eyes falling closed for just a moment as she held her side and breathed deeply through the throbbing ache. She knew that the bruises on her sides, back, legs and hips would have grown darker over the last couple of hours and even though the thought of seeing the damage that Herr Zeller had done made her feel physically sick, she knew that it was for the best. So, after lowering herself down rather painfully onto the toilet seat she began to carefully slide her nightgown up her legs. She couldn't stop the trembling sigh from leaving her lips as she saw the first dark bruise upon her right calf, her eyes stinging with tears as there were several smaller bruises up her thigh. A sharp gasp escaped her, however, when she reached her side and saw the reason for the intense throbbing, There was a large purple bruise covering her side and also part of her hip and just the thought of Georg seeing such a serious mark upon her body made her heart pound. She would have to get ready for the day and for bed away from him now. It was the only way. 'Maria?' There was a soft knocking upon the bathroom door then, Maria pulling her nightgown back down as she gazed at the only piece of furniture separating she and her husband. 'Are you alright in there, darling?'

'Yes, Georg, I'm just making sure I've got everything.' She lied, quickly retrieving the medical kit from the cabinet before unlocking the bathroom door and smiling up at her husband as he stood before her. 'Come on.' She took his strong hand gently in her own then before leading him slowly over to the bed and allowing him to sit down on the edge of it, a loving smile spreading across her lips as he patted his knee gently before he helped her to carefully lower herself down onto it. 'I really am sorry for hurting you, Georg.' She sighed as she took in the sight of the minor cut beside his eye, her husband shaking his head before he pressed a soft kiss onto her cheek.

'You were asleep.' He reminded her. 'Blaming you for scratching me during a nightmare is as pointless as me blaming Brigitta for _biting_ me during one when she was five.' The two of them shared a gentle chuckle at that, Maria smiling gently up at him.

'This might sting a little.' She warned as she carefully poured some of the solution from the bottle onto a cotton pad, slipping one of her arms around her husband's neck to steady herself after screwing the cap back onto the bottle. She then brought the hand that held the cotton pad up to his face before delicately stroking it against the cut, a gentle giggle escaping her when he hissed sharply as the solution seeped into the wound. _'I was in the Navy, I got more serious wounds than this.'_ She mocked with a teasing lilt in her voice as she brushed her thumb lovingly against the back of his neck. 'Just try and grit your teeth for me, darling, and then I'll kiss it better once I've put a plaster on it.' Georg nuzzled his nose gently against her own, smiling up at her.

'Or you could just kiss me now and take my mind off of the pain?' He suggested. 'I like my idea a little better than yours.'

'Just hold still.' She sighed lovingly before returning to the task at hand, smiling warmly down at her husband as she saw him wince every now and again as she cleaned his wound so that it wouldn't become septic. 'And...all done.' She announced after she'd carefully placed a plaster over the cut, both her arms slipping slowly around his neck as he wrapped his arm loosely around her middle so not to put any pressure on her bad side. 'And now I believe I promised you a kiss, didn't I?' She hummed with a smile.

'I believe you did.' He replied as he brushed his thumb lightly against her hip. She stretched up slightly then in order to brush her lips softly against the plaster that covered the wound beside his eye, a soft smile appearing upon her lips as she pressed a soft kiss to the warm skin just beneath it before beginning to kiss her way slowly down his face. She allowed her soft lips to travel warmly across his cheek once she had reached it, her gaze meeting her husband's just for a moment when her lips came to hover just above his own before he brought his hand up to cradle the back of her head protectively and he drew her close in order to capture her lower lip - the swelling of which had now gone down considerably - in a soft kiss. Georg reveled in his wife's soft sigh of contentment against his lips as she leaned into him slightly, her fingers stroking against the dark hair at the nape of her neck before her rosy lips curled up into a smile against his when she felt him deepen their kiss considerably. 'Best get-well kiss ever.'

'Mmm...' She hummed softly. 'Georg?'

'Yes, darling?' He raised his brow at her when he drew back from her lips a few moments later, his heart sinking once again as he saw her eyes sparkle with soft tears.

'These nightmares,' She sighed. 'I don't think they're going to stop any time soon. I was just wondering if you think it might be best if I-' She cut herself of.

'If you what?' He furrowed his brow slightly.

'If I move back into my old bedroom.' She sighed deeply, watching the crease in her husband's brow grow more defined. 'Whilst these nightmares are going on you're not going to get a wink of sleep and you're going to be forced to pin me down every night to stop me from being a danger to you and to myself whilst I'm asleep and it isn't fair, darling. I thought that if I move back into the Governess bedroom - at least until my nightmares have lessened - it might be easier for you.' Georg cupped her face gently in his hands then, drawing her close enough to place a long and firm kiss upon her lips as he brushed his thumbs tenderly against her cheeks and felt her thick dark eyelashes flutter delicately against his as she sighed deeply against him.

'You are not going anywhere, do you understand me?' Maria winced internally at his words, only able to hear Herr Zeller's gruff voice as he'd barked the same four words at her the previous evening. 'You are my wife and I love you and you're staying here.'

'I just - I feel like such a nuisance.' She admitted tearfully. 'I feel as though I'm just a burden on you.'

'No, Maria, no.' He soothed as he allowed her to lay her head down on his shoulder and he began to rock her slowly in his arms as she sobbed softly into his neck, his lips pressed softly against her hairline. 'You are anything _but_ a nuisance, darling, I swear.'

'I hope you do, Georg, because I would hate to ever be a nuisance to you.' She sniffed. 'I'd just hate it.'

'You never have been and you never will be, Maria, I mean that with my whole heart and soul. Just as much as I mean it when I tell you I love you.' He whispered.

'I love you too.' She smiled slightly when she allowed herself to meet his gaze, her gentle blue eyes glistening with tears. 'I love you too.'

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you for reading my second chapter! I realize that the ending of this chapter may be a little abrupt but I just felt as though if I added on the next part that I have for this story then this chapter would be a little too long, so I've decided to make this a two-parter. The next chapter will be a continuation of this day, because this chapter is set in the early hours of the morning after Maria's attack. I hope you enjoyed the first part, and thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed, followed, favourited and simply read this story! Also, if you aren't already, please follow to know about any further updates! A special thank you also to DeadlyFandoms for all your amazing help, you're incredible! x**


	3. Chapter 2 - Part Two

Maria couldn't help but sigh deeply as she was stood out on the garden terrace after breakfast later that morning and there was a steaming cup of tea in her hands as she gazed out over the sparkling lake, running the pad of her thumb absentmindedly along the rim of her teacup whilst she observed the swans gliding gracefully through the clear water. They seemed so carefree and serene. Unlike her. Every muscle in her body had been sore and stiff when she had woken in Georg's arms just an hour-and-a-half earlier - a clear reminder of the fact that even though Zeller had plagued her dreams in the early hours of that morning, what he had done to her was anything but a dream - and it had taken a considerable amount of effort and caused her a considerable amount of _pain_ to climb slowly out of bed without rousing her husband. She hadn't recognised herself as she'd looked at her reflection in the mirror after making it to the bathroom. The bruises that tarnished the once milky skin of her face had grown darker and there had been a large purple bruise circling her right eye. The swelling of her lower lip had gone down considerably though, which was a start, but she couldn't deny that the sight of her bruised face and black eye had caused tears to spring to her eyes. Georg couldn't possibly find her beautiful now.

The layers of powder that she had applied to her bruised face might've been enough to fool her husband and children, but she couldn't fool her heart. She would always know about the ugliness that hid beneath the mask.

Deep within her heart she knew that her husband could tell that something had happened to her when she had been out walking the previous evening. She never had been a very convincing liar. She could still remember a time in her early childhood when her mother had smacked her for lying in order to cover up the fact that she had been the one to break her favourite vase by knocking it off the table whilst she'd been playing with her doll. She had vowed to herself - after knowing what it felt like to be struck by her mother - to never tell a lie again. She had stayed true to that vow for so many years and now she'd broken it. It broke her heart to lie to Georg; to see the pain in his eyes every time she denied that someone had assaulted her the previous evening. She knew that his own heart was breaking to see her in such physical and emotional pain and not be able to support her through it, but she knew that she had to remain strong and refrain from revealing a single detail about that evening. _'Better a broken heart than a broken neck.'_ That was what she needed to keep reminding herself of.

The children had been thrilled to see her when she and Georg had gone down to breakfast earlier that morning and she had adored the way that their faces had lit up, but she knew that Georg had seen her grimace in pain when Gretl and Marta had run to embrace her. She had masked the throbbing pain in her side to the best of her ability as she had forced a smile to form upon her lips and she had pressed countless slow kisses to the dark and fair heads of her youngest daughters, yet she had been unable to stop the soft gasp from escaping her lips when she had returned to her full height from her crouched position. _'Don't fuss.'_ She had told her husband - probably a touch too firmly - as she had seen the concern in his eyes before she had made her way to her seat opposite his at the other end of the dining table. She hadn't intended to be so sharp and firm with him, it was just that his constant fretting was already beginning to become suffocating. She felt as though she couldn't even take a breath without his concern-filled gaze on her, and even though she knew it was only because he was concerned for her and her welfare it was slowly beginning to grate on her. The longer he looked at her the more likely it was that he would notice more and more differences about her. And the thought of it frightened her.

Another long and deep sigh escaped her as she gazed further out at the mountains that stood proudly in the distance. She remembered how she'd once sang freely on them with the seven enchanting children that she now had the honour of calling her own, the eight of them laughing and squealing together as they had run through the grass without a care in the world. Those days were in the past now, though. From now on, everything that she did would be shadowed by what Herr Zeller had done to her. She knew that she'd never be able to feel safe anywhere other than the Villa again and that she would never be able to take her children on an outing if her husband wasn't with her. She'd always be looking over her shoulder. As she continued to take in the scenery before her whilst standing upon the garden terrace she felt a pair of strong hands come to settle upon her waist from behind, a sharp gasp escaping her as she stiffened instantly. 'Shh...it's only me, my darling.' She let out a trembling sigh of relief at her husbands loving voice in her ear, her heart pounding as her eyes drifted closed.

'I'm sorry.' She whispered. 'I'm just a little on edge this morning.'

'Darling, you're exhausted.' He pointed out as he brushed his thumbs lightly against the curves of her sides. 'Your clearly in discomfort from whatever happened to you last night, and I'm worried about you.'

'Wait, what do you mean _"whatever happened to you last night"_?' Maria asked gently, her brow slightly furrowed as she gazed up at her husband. 'I _told_ you what happened, Georg, I _fell._ Are you suggesting I was lying?'

'My love, you know I would never call you a liar.' He sighed. 'But you can hardly take two steps without wincing, Maria. You can't sit or lie down without clutching your side and I can tell you're in agony. You've told me you had a fall whilst you were out walking last night, and I believe you when you say that, but I can't help feeling as though there's more. I feel like there is more to this story than you're telling me and all I'm asking is for you to be completely honest with me, darling.' Maria scoffed gently in disbelief then before she removed herself from his hold, Georg sighing deeply as he kept his gaze upon her and he knew that his words had struck a nerve.

'So in other words, you're saying that I lied to you last night!' She exclaimed gently. 'When I told you that no-one hurt me, you didn't believe me did you!?'

'Maria, there is no way on earth that a fall as minor as the one that you say you took can do so much damage.' He told her. 'You can't even turn over in bed without whimpering in pain!'

'I can't believe you don't trust me!' She whimpered tearfully. 'You're my husband!'

'Exactly.' He growled. 'I am your husband and it is my responsibility to love and to protect you, Maria. How in the world do you expect me to be able to keep you safe and to support you if you won't tell me the truth?'

'Can't you just take my word for it?' She whispered, her voice cracking as the tears sparkled in her crystal blue eyes. 'Isn't my word enough?'

'Maria,' He sighed lovingly as he approached her slowly, feeling her tremble violently beneath his hands as he cupped her warm face. 'You're scared. You're in pain and I can't do anything to take that away for you unless you speak to me.' Maria felt her heart break as she saw the slight desperation in his eyes, a trembling sigh escaping her as he brushed his thumb soothingly against her cheeks. 'Please, darling, I need you to talk to me.'

'No.' She said firmly. 'Because you don't believe a word I say.'

And, with that, she backed away from him before turning on her heel and making her way back inside the Villa, leaving a disheartened Georg standing alone on the terrace as he released a troubled sigh.

* * *

It was later that evening when Maria was stood in the bedroom that she shared alongside her husband as she slowly zipped up the back of her evening gown, a gentle whimper of discomfort escaping her as the muscles in her back twinged. The discomfort that she felt had only increased as the day had progressed and she was quite certain that the children were beginning to notice that she was in a considerable amount of pain. Brigitta had been the first to pick up on the fact that something wasn't right with her - though there was no surprise there as the eleven-year-old noticed everything, much like her father - and had appeared entirely unconvinced when, once the searing pain had worn off after she'd lowered herself down onto the settee beside Marta, Maria had lovingly reassured her that she was alright and that she'd simply slept awkwardly the previous evening.

Neither she nor her husband had said a single word to one another since their minor disagreement after breakfast earlier that day, but Maria knew that she was the only one to blame for the awkward silences that they'd sat in whenever they had been alone together. She had been so cold and unfeeling towards him that morning and she felt like a complete and utter beast as she carefully slipped her hands into her evening gloves now, a deep sigh escaping her as she fastened the buttons that held the gloves closed at her wrists. She hated herself for the way that she was treating her husband; the way that she was treating the incredible man who never treated _her_ with anything but deep love and respect, but if pushing him away and giving him the cold shoulder was the only way to stop him finding out about what had transpired the previous evening and the only way to protect him from the noose, so be it.

Just as she had said to the Reverend Mother less than twenty-four hours earlier, she would rather leave her husband in the dark and still have him with her rather than fall into his arms and sob, revealing everything, and have him go out and murder Herr Zeller to defend her honour before being ripped away from she and their children forever.

She felt her heart begin to pound when she heard the door squeak softly upon its hinges as it opened a few moments later, her heart shattering as she slowly turned around to face her husband. She could see how much pain she was causing him by pushing him away and refusing to tell him everything about that night; it was clear in those enchanting midnight blue eyes of his that she couldn't help but lose herself in, but she knew deep in her heart that she was doing the right thing. That was what she was going to keep telling herself, anyway. Neither one of them moved an inch for several long seconds once he'd closed the door slowly behind him, the two of them simply looking into one another's eyes as her hands were clasped in front of her. Then, slower than she had ever seen him, Georg began to approach her. There was no expression on his face to indicate that he was angry with her for shutting him out or for being so cold towards him earlier that day, but there was also no expression on his face to indicate that he had forgiven her for doing so either. His face was unreadable.

As he came to a halt directly in front of her a few moments later he reached out slowly in order to take her slight waist warmly in his strong hands, her hands unclasping in order to come to settle upon his chest through the thin material of his shirt. She couldn't deny that she felt her heart race when he lowered his head in order to brush the softest of kisses against the corner of her mouth, her eyes fluttering closed of their own accord as she revelled in the softness of his lips against her skin. Her crystal blue eyes opened slowly when he pulled away slightly just seconds later, her breath shaking slightly as she watched his gaze drop from hers, down to her lips and back again before he removed one hand from her waist in order to cup the curve of her cheek in its palm. She felt him stroke the pad of his thumb tenderly against the warmth of her cheek then, nothing but slight hurt and deep love glistening in his eyes before he lowered his head to capture her lower lip in a long and slow kiss. Maria was unable to prevent her eyes from fluttering closed, a sweet sigh escaping her rosy lips.

His warm and soft lips felt heavenly against her own as he continued to kiss her languidly and she slowly began to respond, the strong hand of his that was situated upon the curve of her waist slipping warmly around to the small of her back through her dress before he pulled her further into him. Maria could have wept at how gentle he was being with her, each graze of his lips against her own being lighter than the beat of a butterfly's wings as he stroked the thumb of one hand soothingly against her porcelain cheek and the thumb of the other lightly against the silk material of her evening gown. The sweep of his tongue against the seam of her lower lip was so slow and delicate that she was simply powerless to resist parting her lips beneath his own, one of her perfectly sculpted hands travelling up his chest and into his thick dark hair as she hummed lovingly against his mouth and permitted him to deepen their kiss. Her eyes delayed opening when their kiss came to a natural end a short while later, her breath heavy and trembling along with her husband's as their foreheads kissed.

'I'm so sorry.' His breath was warm against her face as he whispered gently to her after standing in silence with her pressed against him for several long minutes, Maria's crystal blue eyes fluttering open before she cast her gaze up to meet his own and saw an abundance of love and devotion shining in his deep midnight blue eyes. 'I never should have treated you like that, it was unforgiveable. I never should have bullied you like that.'

'You didn't bully me.' She sniffed tearfully as she stroked the dark hair at the back of his head with the tips of her fingers. 'I know you're just concerned.'

'It's just -' He swallowed the angry tears that were clawing their way up his throat. 'The thought of something happening to you makes me feel physically sick. The thought of someone putting their hands on you with the intention of bringing you harm kills me, Maria, and I detest the visions that I get of you in a position like that. A position where you need me to protect you and I'm not there. You're the most important thing in the world to me, darling. Yes, I love the children more than I could ever hope to tell them, but you are my wife. You are the only person who truly understands me and who listens when I need them to. I almost lost you once back in August when you ran back to the Abbey after Elsa made you feel as though you had no choice but to leave, and the thought of losing you a second time - losing you for _good_ \- I can't tell you how much that hurts me.'

'Oh, my angel.' Maria whimpered as she cupped the sides of his neck tenderly in her hands before rising up onto her tiptoes to brush a slow kiss against his lips. 'You could never lose me, Georg, never in a million years.'

'I blamed myself, you know.' He admitted as he returned both his hands to her waist. 'I blamed myself for how worried I was about you last night, because if I hadn't had spoken to you in the way that I did you wouldn't have gone out for that walk in the first place. I have never been that terrified before in my life, Maria, not even when I was fighting in the war. If anything happened to you-' He was silenced with a warm and tender kiss.

'Listen to me.' She told him firmly before taking his hand gently in her own and leading him over to the bed that they shared, a gentle sigh escaping her as she allowed him to sit down slowly on the edge of the mattress before she lowered herself down carefully onto his knee. 'You are _never_ going to lose me, Georg von Trapp. Every night when you go to sleep and every morning when you wake up I am going to be in your arms, I mean that. Do you really think that I would let you lose me after I waited so long to have the title of your wife?' She cupped his cheek lovingly in her gloved palm. 'You are never going to have to sleep alone again, darling, and you are not to blame for anything that happened last night. I was childish and immature for walking out of the Villa the way that I did and I set an appalling example for our children, which I'm so ashamed of myself for.'

'I gather we both could do with some lessons on controlling our temper, my love.' He chuckled softly as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

'Yes, we could.' She giggled in response. 'And, for the record, I'm sorry for the way that I jumped down your throat earlier. You didn't deserve any of that.'

'Yes, my darling, I did.' He sighed as he ran his hand along the curve of her side. 'I should never have pushed you that far, and I'm so sorry for that.'

'Why don't we leave this morning in the past now?' She suggested. 'There's no need for either of us to hold that over one another's heads and it was just a stupid spat anyway.'

'I just-' He sighed. 'I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. I really _am_ worried about you, sweetheart.'

'I know you are.' She caressed his face, smiling lovingly as she cast her gaze up to the plaster beside his eye momentarily before stretching up to kiss it. 'But you've got to stop.'

'I love you.' He told her plainly as he cupped her face in his hands, her heart racing as she was sent back to that magical night in the gazebo just nine months ago.

'I love you too.' She whispered, cupping the sides of his neck gently before leaning forwards to kiss his lips tenderly. 'So much.'

* * *

Georg couldn't stifle the deep sigh that escaped him as he lay silently behind the beautiful woman that was his wife later that evening and his chin was resting comfortably upon her shoulder as she slept peacefully in his arms, her back pressed flush against his chest as their fingers were laced beside her upon the mattress and her nose was buried deep into her pillow as she released the softest of snores. Georg knew that he wouldn't be getting much sleep that night. He may have made amends with Maria but that didn't change the fact that he knew she was lying to his face. Despite how painful it was to have her lie to him about what'd really happened the previous evening, he knew that he had been out of order for the way that he'd pushed her to open up to him that morning. He knew that what she really needed at that moment was for him to love and support her.

He knew that the truth would come out eventually; it always did. He just had to be patient with her.

No matter how agonizing it was going to be.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for reading Chapter 2: Part two! It really means a lot to me that you guys are "enjoying" this story if that's the right word to use? I really am so thankful for all of the lovely reviews I'm receiving and also for all of you who have followed, favourited and even simply read this story. I hope you will all come back and read Chapter 3 when it's up because there is still so much to come in Maria's road to recovery from her attack! See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 3

It was the sensation of light, slow open mouthed kisses travelling up and down the slope of her neck that roused Maria from her deep slumber a few mornings later, and as soon as she realised what was happening a warm smile spread across her features and a familiar warmth began to pool in her chest. She hummed pleasantly in contentment as she reached back slowly in order to cup the side of Georg's neck in her palm and she could feel his strong hand running soothingly over the flatness of her belly through her nightgown, her eyes fluttering open slightly as she turned over a few moments later in order to meet her husband half-way and guide him into a languid kiss. She attempted to stifle the soft whine of delight that she felt rising within her, but as Georg kissed her more firmly she was unable to suppress the sound. One of his strong hands began to dance warmly along the perfect curve of her side with feather-light touches that she was barely able to detect, but were enough to leave her whimpering delicately against his perfectly smooth lips when he brought her further into his warmth.

Maria threaded her hand into his hair and pressed her lips more firmly against his own. Georg ran his tongue lightly along the seam of her lower lip - begging for entrance - and Maria granted it without hesitation, releasing another soft and barely comprehensible whine as he deepened their kiss. She couldn't prevent the beautiful smile from spreading across her lips when she felt more than heard the deep hum of pure satisfaction that escaped her husband's lips when she allowed her hands to leave his hair and venture down towards his strong chest, one of her hands coming to settle upon the soft and thick dark hair that layered his torso as her fingers became lost in the strands and her other hand came to settle upon the curve of his side before she drew him flush against her. 'Oh, my darling.' She whispered softly in-between slowly passionate kisses as she trailed her perfectly small foot along his calf through his pyjama bottoms beneath the quilt, her heart soaring as she felt him plunge his fingers warmly into her short blonde hair.

Soon their sleepwear had become far too much of a barrier and Georg wanted nothing more than to feel the warmth of his wife's skin against his own, and so with tender - albeit eager - hands, he began to slowly slide her nightgown up her legs. That simple action was all it took to snap Maria abruptly back to reality, the visions of her dark disgusting bruises filling her mind. She couldn't bear to see the repulsed look upon her husband's face that she knew would come if he set eyes on the dark blotches that covered her skin, and so she stilled his warm hands with her smaller ones and drew back from his passionate kisses. 'Georg, wait.' She breathed hoarsely.

'What's the matter?' He asked in alarm. _Never,_ not even on their wedding night, had Maria stopped his romantic advances.

'I...we can't.' She excused flippantly, her cheeks taking on a deeper shade of red as her chest rose and fell heavily.

'Why not?' His forehead creased slightly, purely out of concern for her. 'Is something wrong?' He was almost hopeful, as if she might finally open up to him and reveal what'd truly transpired on the night of their argument.

'No,' She shook her head. 'It's just that...well, I - I started my monthly cycle after dinner last night, so we can't...you know.' She stammered gently, hoping that her nerves had been perceived by him as embarrassment as opposed to falsehood, even though this wasn't the first occasion where she'd had no choice but to prohibit their lovemaking due to such circumstances. 'I'm sorry, Georg, I know that it-' She was silenced by a delicate kiss.

'What have I told you, hmm?' He hummed softly, a loving smile upon his lips as he stroked the backs of his fingers leisurely down her flushed cheek. 'Never apologize to me about something like that, Maria, I understand.'

Gentle tears began to sting in her eyes then as she reached up to take his hand in her own, the two of them lacing their fingers together before she brought their joined hands to lay on the mattress between them. 'I just - I just worry that if I keep stopping you from making love to me you're going to go off of me.' She sighed tearfully, her heart swelling with love for him as he kissed her knuckles warmly. 'I hate the thought of that, darling.'

'Listen to me.' He cupped her warm face in his hands before brushing his thumbs slowly across her cheeks. 'You haven't had a full night's sleep in almost a week, Maria. Your nightmares have been so horrific that you have thrown up after some of them, darling, and you haven't had the energy to do anything other than sit on the settee and sew up holes in the children's clothes. On top of all of that, your body is still recovering from your fall on Tuesday night and so it doesn't surprise me in the least that you haven't felt up to making love, sweetheart.' Her lips curled up into a light smile as he swept away the solitary tear that scrolled down her cheek. 'What I don't understand though, darling, is how you can lie there and think that I'm going to end up going off of you.' He told her as he lay down beside her, his strong hand finding her hip before he brought her into his embrace. 'Do you remember when we had that pathetic argument out by the lake on the day that I returned from Vienna with Elsa and Max?' He raised his brow at her, trailing the palm of his strong hand soothingly along her spine.

'Darling, I think people who live on the _outskirts_ of Salzburg can remember our argument, given how loud we were.' She giggled affectionately as she ran her hand along the front of his chest. 'But go on.'

'Well, as angry as I was about the fact that my children had been roaming around Salzburg dressed in nothing but some old drapes whilst I had been away, I honestly couldn't think about anything other than what it would feel like to be able to kiss you when we were arguing out on that patio.' He admitted with a slight chuckle, his lips curling up into a gentle smile when he saw his wife's crystal blue eyes widen in slight disbelief. 'I had fallen in love with you already by that point - no matter how desperately I tried to tell myself that it was just my grief towards Agathe's passng talking - and when you were standing in front of me, sopping wet with lake water, I just wanted to kiss you senseless. I wanted to take you in my arms there and then and kiss you until you couldn't stand, but I knew that the children or Elsa could've come back out at any moment and I don't believe I would have had an excuse for kissing you.' He revelled in the infectious giggle that escaped her lips when she snuggled further into him, his heart sinking slightly as he watched her suck on her lower lip.

He knew that she was in pain. He knew that there were afflictions that she was hiding from him; that she was too embarrassed or scared to show him, and it broke his heart to think that she felt he would judge her if he saw them. Didn't she know him at all? They had almost been married for seven-and-a-half months and yet she still felt as though he'd judge or be repulsed by her if he saw the tiniest mark upon her body. Her body was sublime, Georg couldn't deny that, from her smooth curves to the creaminess of her skin, but her body was only one of the countless things that he loved about his wife. If he was honest - and he always was - the thing that had drawn him to Maria in the first place had been her heart. He had been able to tell, when he had been sat at dinner with she and the children on her first evening at the Villa, that the children had misbehaved in some way. Yet, instead of scolding them or sitting sour-faced at the dinner table as every single one of the eleven other Governesses had done, she had resolved the matter swiftly and with compassion for the children.

Her heart was the purest and the largest that he had ever known.

'Why don't you take it easy today, hmm?' Georg sighed lovingly as he stroked his wife's hair with the palm of his hand. 'I'm certain that Liesl wouldn't mind watching the others for a few hours so that I can lay here with you if you want to get some rest, and I think that sleep is the best thing for you at the moment. Especially now that you've got these abdominal cramps on top of everything else.' Maria hummed sleepily with a light nod against his chest before he turned onto his back with a gentle chuckle, his arm wrapping securely around her waist before he brought her close and allowed her to tangle her leg with his own beneath their luxurious quilt before she buried her head beneath his chin, a soft sigh escaping her as she draped her arm over his middle. _'Wait a minute...'_ Georg thought to himself, his brow creasing slightly as he ran his palm soothingly along his wife's side. _'It was only two weeks ago that she was asking me to get her a hot water-bottle to help with her stomach cramps.'_ He cast his gaze down to her then, a gentle sigh escaping him as he kissed her head softly.

If he hadn't been 100% sure before, he certainly was now.

She was _definitely_ hiding severe afflictions from him and something much more serious than she was letting on had happened to her on the evening of their argument.

Someone had _violated_ his gentle, innocent wife. And as soon as he found out who the culprit was, he was going to make them pay.

No matter the consequences...

* * *

Her eyes scanned the photo with such tender admiration, as if it were coming to life right before her eyes. As if she had traveled back to that faithful day when the world seemed like little more than the most beautiful of dreams. When nothing - besides the man holding her protectively in his arms as she was adorned in her silk white gown and he in his dashing Naval uniform - had seemed to matter. It was funny, she thought, how that all seemed like a lifetime ago now. She had been so carefree on that day, the smile never leaving her lips as she and her husband had danced the Laendler in front of the guests before she had allowed Georg's father to lead her through the Viennese Waltz. The blissful happiness that she had felt on that day had been crystal clear in her light blue eyes.

Even in the photograph, one could easily see how her eyes had glistened with nothing but pure love and hope. Unlike now. Now her eyes told a completely different tale. She couldn't say which was the most agonizing, the emotional or the physical pain from her violent assault just five days earlier, but she knew that lying to her husband was the most painful thing of all.

To know that he felt useless; like a spare part because he could see that she was in a great deal of pain and yet was powerless to help her, was slowly killing her. He had told her, earlier that morning, that she should try and rest because he knew that she'd not been sleeping well, and yet she knew that he had been sleeping just as terribly. She knew that he forced himself to stay awake until the early hours of the morning in order to be certain that she was safe. She knew that he lay awake worrying about her all night long, because whenever she woke with her head cushioned upon his shoulder she would cast her gaze up to his face and feel her heart shatter at the slightly solemn expression that would be etched onto it. The vicious attack that she'd fallen victim to hadn't only had an impact on her life and her happiness - she could see that clear as day.

Her husband and children were suffering from what she'd been put through also, and she couldn't help but feel that their sorrow and their pain in result to how Herr Zeller had left her was her own fault. She hated how she snapped at her children for the tiniest thing now. Just the other day, she had snapped at Gretl and Marta for making too much noise as they had played with their dolls on the floor in the sitting room.

Every time she thought back to that night - the night that she wished with all her being that she could just forget and move on from - she couldn't help but feel that she was to blame for what'd happened to her. If she hadn't had acted like a child after she'd argued with her husband; if she hadn't had stormed out of his study and slammed both his and the front door behind her before going on a walk to cool her head, she wouldn't have even encountered Zeller. If she had simply taken a moment to calm herself down and explain to her husband why she believed that Liesl, Friedrich and Louisa should be allowed to have a later bedtime than the younger ones, she wouldn't have to keep pushing Georg away and lie to him constantly. She wouldn't be so broken inside.

She had been so terribly close to revealing everything that had happened to her to Liesl when she had come out to her in the garden after she'd excused herself from dinner the previous evening, the words right on the tip of her tongue before she'd berated herself internally. Her daughter was seventeen-years-old, for goodness sake. She was in her final year at school and was so incredibly busy with her examinations and her own problems without having to be burdened with hers also. It just wouldn't be right.

However, Liesl had noticed that something was amiss. She had noticed that Maria was suffering and so she had cuddled against her before laying her head down upon her shoulder and kissing her cheek softly, reassuring her that she was always there if she needed a shoulder to cry on. Maria had appreciated the gesture, she really had, but she knew deep in her heart that it simply wasn't fair to force her eldest daughter to lie to her father too. Especially not since it had taken such a long time for her to build up a relationship with him again.

She just had to come to terms with the fact that what had happened on that fateful Tuesday evening was her fault and no-one else's. Well, with the exception of Herr Zeller perhaps, but she had still been the one foolish enough to go out walking on her own at night. She couldn't burden her children with her problems, she knew that, and she knew without a doubt that she could never tell her husband about what'd really happened that night. The only one who would ever know the truth about what had left her so unhappy and in so much physical and emotional agony was the Reverend Mother, and Maria still wasn't 100% certain that she could trust _her_ either. Who knew what she would reveal if Georg went to her with an ultimatum?

She just felt so alone in the world.

So _completely_ and _utterly_ alone.

* * *

Georg couldn't stifle the loving sigh that escaped him as he was stood in the doorway to the bedroom that his two youngest daughters shared, a gentle smile upon his lips as his gaze was fixed upon the bed that Gretl occupied. His focus, however, wasn't on the beautiful six-year-old that slept with her thumb in her mouth, but rather the charming twenty-four-year-old who was sleeping beside her with Aesop's Fables resting upon her midriff. When an hour had passed after Maria had escorted Marta and Gretl to bed and she still hadn't returned to the sitting room, Georg had gone in search of her and had been unable to stop himself from chuckling gently when he'd seen her in her current state. He felt his heart swell with love for the exquisite woman that was his wife as he watched her drape her arm loosely over Gretl's middle and bury her nose into the fair hair that covered her head, his stormy blue eyes sparkling with nothing but pride and devotion for her before he ventured into his daughters' dimly lit bedroom.

'Goodnight, my angel.' He whispered as he leaned down to press the softest of kisses to the side of Marta's head, his seven-year-old sighing softly in contentment as she nuzzled further into her pillow before drawing the eddy that Maria'd bought her for her seventh birthday the previous year closer to her chest. He then tenderly stroked several soft strands of dark hair back behind her ear before smiling down at her once more and making his way across to the other side of the bedroom, a loving smile upon his lips as he gazed down at his baby. He had to admit that he had a soft-spot for Gretl - what with her being the baby of the family and all - and that was made quite clear, considering he never objected to her climbing into bed between he and Maria whenever she felt under the weather and simply wanted to be held close to him. 'Goodnight, my Princess.' He hummed against her temple after pressing a tender kiss to the warm skin that he discovered there, a beautiful smile spreading across her soft and rosy lips. Finally, after drawing back from his daughter and - as he'd done with Marta - tucking loose strands of hair back beneath her ear, he cast his warm gaze down to Maria as an affectionate smile appeared upon his lips.

In all honesty he didn't want to move her. He knew that moving her would mean disturbing her, and he hated the thought of doing so when she already found it terribly hard to fall asleep in the first place. On the other hand, he also knew that it was only a matter of time before she would start whimpering and crying out for him as another nightmare prevented her from getting the sleep that he knew she desperately craved. And so, with a deep sigh, he leaned down in order to lift her slowly into his arms and cradle her against his chest like he would a newborn, shushing her softly when she groaned gently at being moved before he pressed a lingering kiss to her warm brow. He then began to slowly make his way across the bedroom towards the door, a smile of pure love and affection for his little girls forming upon his lips as he gazed over at them. 'Goodnight, girls.' He whispered gently before using his foot to close the door slightly behind him, his heart swelling with love for the beautiful woman in his arms as she burrowed into his chest with an incoherent murmur. 'Come on, you.' He whispered with a soft chuckle before pressing his lips against his wife's hairline. 'Let's get you to bed, shall we?' And, with that, he began to slowly make his way towards their bedroom.

Once he had managed to carry his wife to the spacious bedroom that they share together he closed the door carefully with his foot before beginning to carry his charming wife over to their bed, the gentlest of chuckles escaping his lips once he had slowly lay her down upon the quilt and Maria made no effort to move. He knew that he would have no choice but to get her ready for bed himself, and so he quietly made his way over to their wardrobe before retrieving her silk nightgown and laying the article of clothing that she had purchased on their honeymoon out on the bed. When he carefully lifted her legs up onto the mattress, however, her dress rose up slightly and he caught a slight glimpse of the deep purple bruise upon her calf. His stomach immediately turned as he realized that there would undoubtedly be more bruises, potentially more severe from the one he had discovered, covering his wife's body. He knew that she would chide him for it when she found out that he'd been inspecting her body, but now that he had seen the visible results of what had happened to her on the evening of their argument he simply wouldn't be able to sleep without finding out what was leaving the woman that he loved more than anything in such excruciating pain every night.

What it was that was making her feel as though she couldn't dress or undress in front of him any longer.

And so, with a deep breath, he lowered himself down carefully onto the bed beside her before finding the hem of her the light blue dress that she'd worn to dinner and beginning to draw it slowly up her shapely legs. He felt his stomach churn more painfully with every bruise that was revealed to him as he continued to draw his wife's beautiful blue dress up her body, bile finally rising in his throat when he saw the beginning of the large purple bruise that covered her hip and left side. Deep down, he didn't want to continue. He didn't want to see any more proof of what had happened to her just a few days earlier, but he knew that he had no choice if he were to get her ready for bed. Tears sprang to his eyes when he finally released her dress momentarily after he'd reached her torso, a tearful sigh escaping him as he gazed down at the dark purple blotch that covered his wife's milky skin. 'Oh, my darling.' He managed to choke out tearfully as he reached out to stroke his fingers lightly against the bruise, the pain in his heart only intensifying when Maria whimpered and flinched in her sleep.

He felt physically sick.

How anyone could do such a thing to any woman, let alone a woman as gentle and as compassionate as his wife, astounded him.

He had been brought up to have nothing but respect for any woman that he encountered in life and to never bring harm or lay an unkind hand on a single one of them, and he was grateful to his parents for that.

He didn't know who it was who had preyed upon his wife when she had been out walking on the evening of their argument, and, quite frankly, he didn't want to know because it made him want to throw up just thinking about another man touching his wife.

As he leaned down to tearfully kiss his wife's rosy lips and whisper a soft 'I love you' to her as he stroked her fringe carefully out of her face, he realized that there was one thing that he knew for certain.

He would defend Maria's honour.

He would avenge her.

No matter what lengths he had to go to to do so.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you so much to all of you for reading this chapter, it means so much to me! I hope you all liked this, as much as you can like a chapter like this anyway, and I hope that you will all come back for more because now that Georg knows for certain that his wife has in fact been attacked, he's obviously going to start looking for answers in order to find out who did it. I want to thank all of you, once again, who have reviewed, followed, favourited and simply read this chapter, because I honestly thought that no-one would like it when I first started writing it! A special thank you, once again, to DeadlyFandoms for all your help with this chapter! Please remember to follow so that you don't miss out whenever I upload a new ch** **apter, and please review! See you all next time! x**


	5. Chapter 4

The coolness of the sheets and the emptiness of the bed seemed to reflect exactly how Maria was feeling as she lay silently in bed a little over a week later. Alone and broken. She had never thought that things would ever become this bad; that their marriage would deteriorate to such a level, yet there she was. Alone in the Governess' room and completely shut off from her husband. How had she driven the them to this? Everything used to be so magical; so perfect! Like a beautiful dream that she had never wanted to be woken from. When she and Georg had returned from their three-month-long honeymoon in Paris they had been dreadfully in love and had been all but inseparable; they simply hadn't been able to resist one another! She was unable to stop her mind from wandering back to those days - those carefree days when Georg would wake her with warm and lingering kisses which would gradually deepen until they made love and reaffirmed their unwavering love for each other. Or, how on other mornings, he would bring her breakfast to their room and take pleasure in watching her eat.

And oh, the conversations that they would share. How they would marvel at their perfect life until the late hours of the evening ran away with them and one of them - usually Maria - would drift off into a peaceful slumber, leaving the other to kiss them warmly upon the forehead before switching off the lamp and snuggling against them in order to steal their warmth. But things were so extremely different now, and Maria hated knowing that.

She knew that she was slowly breaking Georg's heart by constantly shutting him out and by being so sharp and cold toward him, but ever since he'd admitted to her that he'd seen the many bruises upon her body and had requested that she told him the real truth about what had happened on the evening of their argument, she had been suffering from nightmares that left her vomiting and experiencing panic attacks. Nightmares which were significantly worse than the ones she had experienced in result to the abuse that she had suffered at the hands of her Uncle as an eight-year-old girl. Every nightmare was no different to the one before. She'd be stood out in the courtyard of the prison with the Reverend Mother beside her, the elder woman drawing slow and comforting circles into the centre of her back as they waited for Georg to be brought out by a prison guard. When her husband was finally dragged through the door, however, there would be no remorse on his face. He would feel no regret or shame towards murdering Zeller because he knew that his wife's honour had been defended, and when he would meet his wife's tear-filled gaze there would be nothing but deep love for her in his eyes. Maria would then watch as he was led towards the noose, her heart pounding as she would watch Georg get hooded.

 _'Look away, Maria.'_ The Reverend Mother would instruct her softly before she would bury her face into the dark material of her habit and her legs would give way beneath her at the sound of the trap door opening, a cry of anguish escaping her as the sound would signal the execution of the man that she had tried so desperately to protect from such a situation by pushing him away and keeping silent about what'd really happened that night. She would wake up with a cry, her heart pounding against her ribs as her face and neck would be dripping with sweat and tears would be streaming down her face as she struggled for breath. She would feel as though she was dying when her panic attack reached its peak, her breathing ragged and strangled as she would long for Georg to come and take her in his arms in order for him to comfort her and rub her back until the attack ended. He never did though. As soon as her panic attack had worn off she would be hurrying to the en-suite bathroom and collapsing onto the floor before the toilet bowl, gasping sobs escaping her as she'd vomit violently into it. She wouldn't be able to sleep after climbing back into bed once the nausea had passed, her body trembling uncontrollably as her sobs would be soft and she would blame herself for her attack and her weakened marriage.

She had thought about running away many times; had thought about going up into the hills and never returning. She had thought about ending it all; had thought about going away and finishing herself off so she wouldn't have to live in terror or pain any longer. There had always been one thing that had stopped her from doing either of those things, however. The children. Her seven incredible children who - even now that she believed that her life was meaningless - never failed to make her laugh or fall more in love with them by the smallest things they did. It could just be a warm cuddle from Gretl or Marta, or a kiss on the cheek from Friedrich or Kurt, and she would inwardly berate herself for even considering leaving her children behind again. She'd already broken their hearts once and she had vowed to herself after returning to them all that she would _never_ do that again. No, even though she knew that she didn't deserve such undying love and kindness from her husband and their children, the eight of them believed that she did and that was all that mattered. No matter what _she_ believed.

She loved Georg and their children more than anything else in the world and she longed to tell them all the truth about what'd made her become so distant with them all, but she knew that she would never be able to. She had to live with what Herr Zeller had done to her; had to live with the fact that he had turned her into a heartless wretch. She either had to take her dark secret to the grave or wait for Georg to despise her in result to her being the poorest excuse of a wife possible. She wouldn't blame him if he didn't want her anymore; wouldn't blame him if he wanted her to leave and move away so that he didn't have to see her. He wasn't at fault.

 _She was._

* * *

Georg couldn't prevent the deep sigh from escaping his lips as he was stood at the bottom of the staircase later that morning, waiting for his wife to come down for breakfast. He was exhausted. He hadn't slept properly in over a week and he new for a certainty that Maria hadn't either. Neither one of them had ever been able to sleep without the other one next to them; without hearing the faint sound of one another's steady breathing and feeling the heat of their spouse's body radiating against them. He didn't blame her for moving out of their room. He had scared her when he had demanded her to tell him the truth about what had really taken place on the evening of their dispute and he had been ghastly toward her when she had whispered a soft "I can't" as they had been stood together in the family room whilst the children had been out at school. He had lost his temper with her - the agony of knowing that she was suffering alone and wouldn't let him comfort her finally getting the better of him - and when they'd finished screaming at one another Maria had burst into tears and had growled that he was sleeping alone for the foreseeable future, the heartbreak clear in her light blue eyes before she had turned on her heel and made her way out of the family room before running up the staircase.

It had now been nine days since he'd last had the pleasure of falling asleep and waking up with Maria held in his arms and he despised it more than he could say. He thought he had known torture when he had fought in the war over a decade ago; he'd thought he'd known pain when a shard of glass from one of the windows on his submarine had sliced his chest after an explosion, but that was nothing compared to the pain and torture that he was experiencing now. He wanted nothing more than to pull his wife into his arms and promise her that things were going to get better; that they were going to get past whatever had happened to her together, but he knew that there was no chance of him being able to do that until Maria allowed herself to open up to him. She wasn't denying that someone had hurt her when she had been out walking anymore, but she wasn't saying anything else. She wouldn't say who it was that'd assaulted her and she wouldn't say what the person had done to her. The only thing that she said regarding that evening was that she just couldn't talk about it.

Oh, how he longed to just take her in his arms and kiss away every fear and worry that lived within her.

It was the sound of a door closing from above him that brought Georg out of his thoughts a few moments later and he looked up towards the gallery before a small smile spread across his lips as he watched his precious wife make her way along it. She looked radiant as usual. She was wearing the pale pink skirt-suit that he'd purchased for her back when they had been on their honeymoon in Paris, a string of beads hanging around her neck as white lace gloves covered her perfectly sculpted hands. The cut on her lower lip had healed completely now, leaving nothing but a small scar in its place and the bruises on her face had faded considerably, but it was clear to him without even checking that the bruise on her side was still noticeable and that it was still causing her a good deal of pain. Maria refused to meet his gaze as she made her way down the staircase a short time later, Georg sighing deeply as he reached out to place his hand upon the jut of her hip through her skirt when she tried to walk past him. 'You can't keep shutting me out like this, darling.' He hummed into her ear.

'How can you blame me?' She hissed as she took a small step back from him. 'I feel intimidated by you every time I see you because I feel as though you're going to pressure me into telling you more about that night. I have told you that I was assaulted, Georg, and I have told you that I can't elaborate further on what has happened because it makes me relive it. I told you a fortnight ago that you weren't a bully and that I'd never see you as one, but now...now that I've told you that it's too painful for me to go into detail about what happened on the night of our argument and yet you still continue to push me, you're nothing _but_ a bully and I hate it.'

'Maria.' He sighed lovingly as he reached out to seize her wrist gently as she made to walk past him once again, his heart breaking as he saw the tears sparkling in her eyes. 'I just want to help you.'

'I don't _need_ your help.' She told him coolly. 'I need you to back off.'

And, with that, she snatched her wrist out of his hold before quickly making her way across the grand hall and through the family room towards the dining room in order to join their children at the breakfast table.

* * *

'It's good of you to let me disturb your afternoon, Reverend Mother, I know how what a busy schedule you have.' Georg admitted as he lowered himself down into the chair in front of her desk that afternoon after being granted entry to her study, the Mother Abbess nodding with a gentle smile as she gazed over at him. 'You see, I have to get to the bottom of what's been troubling me for the last two weeks and I believe you can help.'

'I doubt that.' She admitted as her forehead creased slightly.

'The thing is,' He sighed as he met her gaze and he could see slight confusion sparkling in her eyes. 'I know you can. The week before last Maria and I had an argument and after our argument she stormed out and she went for a walk to try and clear her head. I thought that she would be gone for an hour at most but then it grew later and later until the children and I were sat at the dinner table and her seat was empty. I wasn't truly worried by this point because I told myself that she was just dawdling as she usually does, but then it got to 10:30 and she still hadn't returned.' Georg watched the Reverend Mother swallow nervously. 'When Maria did finally make it home it was past midnight and she looked terrified, Reverend Mother, which told me that something had happened to her out on those streets. When I got closer to her though, I saw that she'd had a split lip and that she had bruises on her face and hands. Weirdly enough, though, it seemed as though someone had attempted to cover up the bruises on her face with powder so that I wouldn't notice them when I saw her.'

'Captain von Trapp, I-' The Reverend Mother began as she heard Georg's voice tremble with emotion.

'Did Maria come here to see you that night?' He almost demanded as his gaze was locked with hers.

'She comes to visit me so frequently these days, I-'

'Did she come here to see you _that night?'_ He was aware that his tone was dark and dangerous now but he didn't care. He was going to get the truth from her even if it killed him. 'I'm not leaving here until you tell me.'

The Reverend Mother hesitated for just a moment as she looked into the retired Sea-Captain's eyes, her heart breaking as she saw nothing but agony and torture living there. 'Yes, Captain.' She whispered. 'She did.'

'What state was she in when she came in?' He asked tearfully after letting out a trembling sigh.

'Please don't ask me.' She pled softly. 'I can't-'

'What - state - was - she - in?' He asked darkly as his body was now trembling uncontrollably with both emotion and fury.

'I -' She whimpered, tears stinging in her eyes. 'She was unrecognisable, Captain. She was disoriented and her face and neck were bloodied and scratched, and she repeatedly asked me where she was and why she was in so much pain. She collapsed in my arms after Sister Margaretta had helped her in here and I had to lay her down on the floor until she found the strength to sit up on her own. She threw up several times whilst I was sat with her and she repeatedly told me that she wanted you, but it was late and I knew that you would be getting the little ones into bed so I didn't telephone you.' She felt her heart break into thousands of tiny shards as she saw the warm tears dancing down the Captain's face. 'When she finally came back to her senses she started panicking and crying, saying that she needed to get home, but I couldn't let her walk home by herself.'

'Why did you cover up the bruises on her face?' He whimpered. 'Why won't she speak to me about any of this?'

'She's staying silent because she loves you.' She admitted as warm tears of her own scrolled down her cheeks and she sighed gently at the confused expression upon the Captain's face. 'Anyone who sees the two of you together can immediately tell how deeply you love each other. I know that you love Maria desperately and that you want to be able to protect her and to keep her safe, but what you don't seem to understand is that she feels the exact same way where you're concerned. She may be small and she may not look it at first glance, but that young woman can be incredibly feisty when it comes to defending those she loves. She isn't going to be happy that I've told you this and I pray that I'm doing the right thing, but she hasn't closed herself off from you to hurt you. She's closed herself off from you because she wants to keep you safe, Captain von Trapp.'

'Keep me safe from what?' He asked through his tears as he ran his fingers exasperatedly through his dark hair.

'She thinks that if you find out who it is that violated her that night you'll waste no time in going out and defending her honour. She thinks you'll kill the man who's done it.' The Reverend Mother admitted.

'Damn right I will.' He cursed before remembering where he was. 'Sorry, Mother.'

The Mother Abbess shook her head in dismissal with a soft sigh. 'Captain, you and I both love Maria more than we can say. She needs the two of us now more than ever and if you find out who it is that has attacked her and you go and _kill_ him, you'll be hung for murder. I know that you don't care about that; I know that all you're going to care about when you find out who did it is defending Maria's honour, but if you truly love her you won't do it. She's already had enough pain and enough heartbreak in her life without becoming a widow less than a year after her wedding day. I know that the real reason you're here is to ask me to tell you what really happened to her that night; what her assailant did to her, and even though I despise the thought of betraying Maria's trust I will tell you in order for you to make amends with her. She may not know it yet, but she isn't going to be able to get through this without you. She might think she can, but I know for a fact that the only way she is going to build up her strength again is with your help.' Georg felt his lips curl up into a light smile.

'That's all I want, Reverend Mother.' He admitted. 'All I want is to be able to be there to support her. I love her more than I have ever loved anyone; even Agathe. She's the most important thing in the world to me.'

'I know she is.' She smiled. 'And I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am to you for loving her so deeply. Now, this is quite a long story and I'm certain that the children and Maria are going to wonder where you are if I keep you here for much longer, so I had better put it as simply as possible.' Georg nodded gently. 'On the evening of your argument...'

* * *

Maria couldn't prevent the light sigh from escaping her lips as she made her way slowly through the garden at the back of the Villa after dinner that evening and her arms were wrapped loosely around herself as the cool evening air caused her to shiver, her gaze cast down to the grass beneath her feet as her eyes stung with tears and she headed toward the gazebo. Every evening since her attack she'd come outside to simply sit inside the gazebo and close her eyes, pushing all thoughts of what Herr Zeller had done to her to the back of her mind in order to allow memories of that magical night at the end of summer 1939 to replace them.

She'd never known what it felt like to be kissed properly before that night. She had been sixteen years old when she'd had her first kiss and it had been so terrifying that she'd sworn to herself that she would never kiss another boy for as long as she lived. She hadn't even wanted the kiss - had given no indication that she desired it - and yet one of the boys from her class had pushed her up against the school-yard wall and kissed her passionately before their school-mates. She had known that it had been a prank of some kind; no boy had ever looked twice at her and even if they had it had only been to make a remark about how she herself looked like one with her filthy ripped dresses and her bruised dirty face - little did they know the real reason for those things - and when the kiss had finally ended the boy had walked away with his friends like nothing had ever happened and the crowd that had gathered dispersed, leaving her standing alone against the wall.

When Georg had kissed her on the evening of her return to the Villa, however, she had been unable to describe how heavenly it had felt. He had been so gentle with her from start to finish, his hold upon her chin being so light that she had barely felt it as he had directed her face closer to his before capturing her lower lip in a long and slow kiss. He hadn't rushed her; hadn't held her so tightly that she couldn't have pulled away if she had desired to, he had simply allowed his free hand to rest lightly upon her hip through her blue dress as their lips had caressed and she had leaned into him. He'd sucked delicately upon her lower lip when they'd drawn back from one another, his lips warm and smooth against her hairline when he had nuzzled them against it just moments later before he had allowed her to fall against his chest in order for him to wrap her in his arms.

As she lowered herself down onto one of the stone benches within the gazebo she wished that he would come out and take her in his arms right there and then, but she wasn't optimistic. He probably despised her now. She allowed her head to fall back against one of the windows of the gazebo then, a soft tear trickling down her cheek as she placed one of her trembling hands nervously upon her lower abdomen through her pink skirt.

How could there be a baby forming below her palm?

How could she be two months pregnant? She'd known about the beautiful life within her for three days now and she still felt heartbroken every time she placed her hand instinctively over where it was growing inside of her. It wasn't that she was unhappy at the news; it was quite the contrary - she was ecstatic! She just wished that she was able to tell her husband that he was going to be a father to their eighth child and allow him to rejoice with her. She knew how heartbroken her miscarriage had left him. He hadn't cried as he had held her securely in his embrace as she had lost their baby in the middle of the night; he had simply held her against him and had kissed her head along with murmuring barely coherent words of love into her strawberry-blonde hair as she had sobbed loudly into his nightshirt, but she knew that the loss of their child had hurt him more than he had let on. She knew that she couldn't tell him the truth about her attack now; that she could never tell him who had inflicted such harm on her. Her little one would need its father and she needed her husband.

'Hello.' She was brought sharply back to reality by a gentle voice a short time later, her eyes widening slightly as she sat up fully on the bench and gazed at her husband in silence. 'I thought I just might find you here.'

'What is it, Georg?' She asked softly as she clasped her hands in her lap, her tone much calmer and less stern than it had been recently.

He sighed deeply as he ventured further into the gazebo, his fingers twitching nervously by his sides. 'Darling, can - can we talk? Please?'

'There's nothing to talk about.' She shook her head.

'Yes, Maria, there is.' He told her as he sat down beside her on the bench, his wife casting her gaze down to her lap as she sighed. 'I can't go on like this. I _need_ to be able to hold you close to me, my love, I need to be able to kiss you. Right now we're more distant from one another than we were back when you were simply the Governess and I was simply your employer, Maria, and I can't even begin to tell you how difficult that is for me. I miss hearing your voice. I miss the way that you used to tell me that you loved me and the way that you used to say "Good morning" and "Goodnight" to me when we would lay in bed together. I miss hearing you sing to yourself as you go about your business, Maria, and I miss being able to sing with you and the children. I love you so much, my darling, more than I could ever hope to tell you which is why I have a confession to make.' He covered her clasped hands in her lap with one of his own, feeling Maria stiffen slightly beside him as her breath hitched. 'This afternoon, as you were leading the children in their studies, I drove to the abbey.'

Maria turned her head sharply towards him then and he couldn't help but sigh at the unmistakable fear that lived in her ice-blue eyes. 'What? Wh - why?' She stammered nervously.

'Because I was _worried_ about you, darling.' He told her as he squeezed her hands warmly. 'Maria, I know exactly what happened to you on that night now. I know what state you were in when you arrived at the abbey.'

'I knew I shouldn't have told her.' Maria whispered to herself. 'It wasn't her secret to tell, Georg!'

'She told me because she loves you, Maria, just as much as I do.' He reached out to caress his wife's cheek, relieved when Maria didn't shy away from him. 'Oh, my angel, why wouldn't you speak to me?'

'Because I knew the suffering it would bring you.' She admitted tearfully, her thumb brushing gently against the warm skin of his hand. 'I knew that the thought of anything happening to me would be torture for you.'

'You were right, Maria, it is, but you _never_ have to be afraid to speak to me. I know that you were forbidden to talk about your fears when you lived with your Uncle, sweetheart, but you're not eight anymore. You are a beautiful, strong-willed, passionate Baroness and I am _never_ going to let anything bad happen to you again. You're safe now, darling, I promise.' Maria gazed into his eyes for just a moment before gentle tears began to dance down her cheeks and she burst into sobs, a fortnight of pent-up terror and agony finally becoming too much of a burden for her to carry on her own as she allowed her husband to pull her into his lap and hold her against his chest. 'Shh...I've got you, Maria, I swear.' He hushed as he buried his nose into her hair and her head rested upon his shoulder as she sobbed into his jacket and he rocked soothingly back and forth with her.

'I - I'm sorry that I'm not the strong woman that you th - thought I was.' She hyperventilated against him as she grasped the thin material of his shirt in her small hand, Georg shaking his head as he kissed her temple.

'Don't you say that to me.' He growled lovingly against her skin. 'You have been so strong ever since that night, Maria, and there is no shame in you not being able to cope with it on your own any longer.'

'I th - thought that you were going to hate m - me.' She choked out as she snuggled further into him. 'I wouldn't have blamed you if you had; I've been such a terrible w - wife recently.'

'No, darling, no.' He soothed as he pulled her closer. 'How could you ever think that I would hate you, hmm? I waited so long to be able to hold you in my arms and know what if feels like to kiss you, Maria, and I would never give up on what we have together. I love you and I know that you would never push me away or be so cold towards me for no reason, my love, you're not like that. You have not been a terrible wife either, Maria, you've been hurt and I know that your pushing me away and keeping me in the dark was just your way of keeping me safe.' He stroked her hair soothingly, his wife drawing back from his shoulder with a light whimper.

'I only did it because I love you.' She admitted with a soft sniff. 'I didn't know what else to do, Georg. I don't want to lose you!'

'And you're not going to.' He reassured her instantly as he cupped her soaked cheeks in his hands and brushed his thumbs against her skin, Maria smiling slightly for the first time in weeks as she gazed into his eyes.

'Can I kiss you?' She asked with tears coating her voice. 'I'm not ready for _much_ intimacy yet, but I'm sure that I can manage a kiss.'

'You can do whatever you like.' He smiled lovingly as he stroked her face. 'I'm yours, Maria, in every way imaginable.'

'That's all I've ever wanted.' She whispered before leaning in towards him and pressing her lips against his own as she cupped the sides of his neck in her small palms.

The kiss was only short and sweet but it was still progress.

It was definitely a start.

* * *

'Are you comfortable enough, my darling?' Georg spoke softly into the darkness of the bedroom later that evening as Maria lay in his arms and her head was cushioned upon his shoulder, one of her legs tangled tenderly with one of his own beneath the covers as her the tips of her fingers drew slow circles into the thick dark hair that covered his strong chest. 'I can always get you another blanket or another pillow if you'd like one, love.'

'No, thank you.' She shook her head as she murmured sleepily into his neck. 'You'd have to let go of me in order to do that and I don't want you to let go of me ever again. These last nine days have been pure torture.'

'Tell me about it.' He sighed with a loving smile as he turned his head to press a slow kiss to the crown of her head. 'I love you so much, Maria von Trapp.'

'I love you too, Georg.' She smiled as she snuggled further into him before draping her arm across his stomach and pressing her lips into his neck. 'You mean the world to me.'

'And you mean the world to me.' He reassured her. 'And our seven beautiful children.'

Maria's eyes, which had just fluttered closed as she had begun to settle down to sleep in his arms, immediately sprung open at the mention of their children. 'Eight children, Georg.' She admitted gently.

She couldn't help but giggle softly as Georg unwound one arm from around her middle in order to reach over and turn on the lamp on his bedside table, shock and joy written across his face. 'Are you - Are you serious?'

'I have never been more serious about anything.' She whispered. 'The doctor confirmed it when I went for my monthly check and he says that there's nothing to worry about. I'm going to have your baby, darling!'

Her lips were covered by his in the next moment, Georg's strong hand cupping the curve of her cheek in its palm as their tongues danced slowly and she whined against his lips. 'My beautiful, _beautiful_ girl.' He breathed.

'I thought I would end today on a bit of a happier note.' She giggled breathlessly. 'I've kept enough secrets from you to last a lifetime. I don't want that anymore.'

'Me either, sweetheart.' He tucked a strand of her short strawberry-blonde hair back behind her ear before turning off the lamp once more and laying back down next to her, Maria shuffling instantly into his strong arms before he pressed a lingering kiss onto her forehead. 'Why don't you stay in bed and rest tomorrow? I can bring your breakfast up here and ask Frau Schmidt to watch the children for the day so that I can wait on you.'

'You mean like you did on the last day of our honeymoon?' She giggled as she nuzzled his neck.

'Precisely.' He chuckled with a kiss to her hairline. 'Get some sleep, Maria.'

'Yes, Georg.' She nodded obediently. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' He sighed happily.

As Maria drifted off in his arms for the first time in over a week, Georg knew that he had never felt so blessed. He had a beautiful wife, seven incredible children and an eighth on the way, and he knew that he had never loved a single one of them more than he did in that moment. His family were his life and he would strive to both love and protect all of them with all of his strength for the rest of his days. Yes, he still didn't know who it was who'd attacked his wife, and he hoped that for her assailant's sake he never found out, but for now he didn't care. He was happy to just hold his wife in his arms and know that she was safe and warm. She was his.

And it was the best feeling in the world.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm sorry that this chapter has taken so long to go up! I'm still not 100% happy with it and I'm not sure if it's as good as my others, but I hope you all liked it! Thank you for reading and please leave a review! I promise that future chapters won't take as long to go up! x**


	6. Chapter 5

The coolness of the sheets beside him was nothing compared to the chills that began to suddenly spike down Georg's spine. When he realised that his wife was no longer snuggled against him, his eyes shot open, his mind suddenly alert. He knew how fragile she was and the small, pessimistic side of his mind began to fear the worst. Within an instant he was out of bed but he felt the slow gallop of his heart speed up when he saw the light spilling out from underneath the en-suite door.

Tentatively, he moved towards it but what he saw on the other side of it all but destroyed him. Maria was perched on the edge of their bathtub, hunched over with hot tears scrolling down her cheeks as her skin was flushed and her body heaved and trembled. He could hear the pained whimpers that she seemed to release with every breath and he was certain that he had never seen such terror on anyone's face – it was etched into her features – and the sight of her broke his heart.

Before he knew it he was lowering himself down beside her on the tiled floor of their en-suite and pulling her into his arms, gasping sobs escaping Maria as she wrapped her arms tight around his neck and he settled her in his lap. He had seen panic attacks before, of course he had. They had been a regular occurrence for many of the men aboard the ships that had been under his command and all he had told them to do was put their head between their knees and take slow deep breaths.

As he cradled his young wife in his arms on their floor of their en-suite now, however, the trembling of her body uncontrollable as she pressed her soaked face into his neck and he could feel her hot ragged breathing against his skin, he knew that he would never be able to find it in him to be so blunt and dismissive with her; he knew that her panic attack was due to more than just her assault.

It was due to the years of physical and emotional abuse that she had suffered at the violent hands of her Uncle; the years of hiding in cupboards and cowering behind furniture when he would come stumbling into their farmhouse slurring her name after spending every penny he'd had on beer every evening. Georg was also certain that Maria's fatigue wasn't doing her any favours either. 'I feel like I'm dying.' Maria whimpered as she lay her head on his shoulder, fear sparkling in her eyes.

'You're not dying, my love, I promise you.' He soothed as he stroked one of his hands down the side of her face in a tender caress, her eyes fluttering closed as he snugged her closer and pressed a kiss onto her hairline as her chest rose and fell sharply and her rapid breathing showed no signs of slowing any time soon. 'Listen to me, Maria,' He murmured against her skin, 'You need to take some deep breaths, my love, it's the only way that you're going to manage to calm yourself down.'

'I – can't.' She hyperventilated.

'You can, sweetheart.' He reassured her as he brushed the tips of his fingers through her soft hair. 'Just clear your mind and breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth. Do you want me to do it with you?' She nodded against his neck as she pressed her soaked face against his skin. Georg then began to breathe deeply in order to show his wife how to go about it, a small smile spreading across his features as he watched her begin to follow his lead as she trembled violently.

He allowed her to continue on her own after the first few breaths, tightening his hold around her waist as her thin fingers became lost in the thick dark strands of hair that layered his torso. 'That's my girl.' He sighed into her hair as he heard her once rapid breathing begin to even out, rocking her slowly back and forth in his arms as her eyelashes fluttered against his neck and she snuggled further into his warmth. He was unable to resist pressing the gentlest of kisses onto her forehead.

It was a few moments later when Maria drew back from his neck and lay her head back down upon his shoulder, her breathing slower and much more controlled as she gazed up at him with tears in her beautiful clear blue eyes. 'I'm so sorry.' Her voice trembled as Georg caressed her warm cheek.

'What on earth are you apologising for?' His brow furrowed as his strong hand rested upon the outside of her thigh through her nightgown, nothing but deep love for her in his stormy blue eyes.

'I don't know,' She admitted absently, ' _Everything_ , I suppose. For pushing you away when you were just trying to help me; for being so short with the children, for treating you so badly, for being such an awful wife-' She was cut off by his warm lips covering her own, a soft whimper escaping her as her eyes fluttered closed and she brought her hand up to cup the side of his neck in her small palm. The two of them parted with a soft smack several moments later, her eyes delaying from opening.

She felt him press his forehead against hers. 'Stop.' He breathed, grazing the tip of her nose with his own as he ran his hands along the curve of her spine through her nightgown. 'Stop saying that you're an awful wife, Maria, because you are far from it. You are an incredible wife and you are an amazing mother, darling, and I know that you know that. I know that you only pushed me away because you were scared, Maria, and I know that your snapping at the children was from fatigue.'

'I think it also might have been due to hormones.' She gave a soft giggle, Georg's heart swelling at the sound as a warm smile spread across his lips and his hand moved to settle upon her belly that had yet to rounden out, his wife's fragile palm coming to rest atop it before they laced their fingers. 'I love you all so much and I would never try and hurt you all on purpose, sweetheart, I swear that.'

'We know.' He kissed her brow. 'No-one is angry with you, Maria, we're just concerned about you.' He felt her give a slow nod as she lay her head on his shoulder once more. 'Let me carry you back to bed, my love,' He nuzzled her hairline with his lips, 'You're exhausted and you need your rest, Maria, especially now.' He took her soft hum as her agreement before he snugged her closer once again and rose from his seated position upon the floor, a small smile spreading across her features when he brushed a slow kiss against her temple before beginning to carry her out of the en-suite.

They soon reached their marital bed and Georg lowered himself down carefully onto the edge of it before allowing Maria to slip from his arms, a fatigued sigh escaping her lips as she crawled over to her side of their bed before leaning back against her pillow and placing her hands in her lap. 'I'll go and get you a glass of water and some aspirin to help the aching in your chest, my love.' He told her as he ran his hand along her lower leg through her nightgown, a radiant smile of gratitude spreading across Maria's lips as she gazed over at him and he took her hand. 'I love you so much.'

'I love you.' She whispered before feeling her heart swell with love for him when he brought her hand to his lips and pressed the gentlest of kisses to the back of her palm, his gaze fixed upon her. He then rose from their bed before beginning to make his way across their room, Maria releasing a trembling sigh as her husband slipped through their bedroom door and out into the dark hallway.

 _'If you tell the Captain or anyone about a single detail of what has happened here tonight I swear I will make your life miserable, do you understand?'_ Zeller's threat echoed in her mind as her gaze was fixed upon the now closed door, her hands wringing together in her lap. She may have only been married to her husband for seven months but she knew most of his close friends now and most of the people who he tended to avoid conversing with when possible, hence why she knew Herr Zeller so well. She knew he was a literal man; she knew that he didn't make empty threats. What was going to happen to her when he found out people knew? What would happen to her family?

If she was honest she didn't care what he did to her as long as he left Georg and the children out of it. They had done nothing wrong, it had been she who had broken his rule, and if anyone was going to pay the price for it it was going to be her. A lone tear danced over the curve of her cheek then, a soft sniffle escaping her as she reached up to wipe it away just seconds before the bedroom door squeaked open and her husband came into view with a glass of water in one hand; a container of aspirin in the other. 'You look exhausted.' He released a loving sigh as he made his way around to her, Maria offering him a weak smile before he allowed her to take the glass from him and sat down on the edge of their bed. 'Darling, if you don't mind me asking,' He started as he took the lid off of the container and tipped two pills out into his palm, 'What made you have that panic attack?'

Maria sighed deeply as she accepted the two pills from her before putting them into her mouth and taking a long sip of the cool water, Georg's tender gaze fixed upon her as she leaned back into her pillow once again. 'Ever since I moved back into the Governess' bedroom my nightmares have been worse and every time I wake up I have one of those attacks. Some nights my nightmares are about my assault and others they're about what my Uncle did to me when I lived with him.' Tears sprung to her eyes. 'Tonight my nightmare was about my Uncle and it felt so real; so vivid. I had forgotten to clean the dishes from supper and so when Uncle came home from the public house he came stumbling into the sitting room and dragged me out of the farmhouse and down to the barn.' Her soft voice broke then, Georg's heart breaking for her as he stroked her arm soothingly.

'What happened to you in that barn?' His voice was soft as his brow furrowed and his stormy blue eyes sparkled with tears, Maria shaking her head as she couldn't find the strength to meet his gaze.

'I still can't talk about it.' She breathed. 'You know that I confide in the Reverend Mother about everything, but I've never been able to speak to her about what happened to me in that barn. I don't believe I'll ever be able to tell anyone.' A solitary tear scrolled down her cheek and she felt a surge of weakness course through her veins when she gazed up into her husband's eyes, Georg instantly moving to sit beside her before he folded her in his arms and held her close as the softest of sobs began to escape her. 'You have no idea how relieved I was when he abandoned me, Georg!'

Soft tears of his own began to fall down his cheeks as he stroked his beloved's hair soothingly, his lips pressing to the top of her head as she buried her beautiful face into his chest and sobbed to her heart's content. How could anyone ever lay a hand on a woman with the intention of hurting her? Let alone a woman like Maria? A woman so gentle; so compassionate and so loving. He would never understand it. 'That's all in the past now.' He soothed as he ran a strong hand along the curve of her side and felt her body trembling in his protective embrace. 'He can't hurt you anymore, my darling, he's gone now and I promise you that nothing bad is ever going to happen to you again.'

'You can't promise that.' She reminded him as she drew back from his chest, her cheeks stained with tears as she gazed up at him. 'You _hope_ that nothing bad is ever going to happen to me again, but you can't promise me that it isn't. I love you so much for saying it though.' A small smile formed upon Georg's lips as he tucked a strand of her soft blonde hair back beneath her ear, Maria reaching up to cup the curve of his cheek in her palm before she brushed her thumb against the warm skin that she discovered there. 'I've missed this.' She whispered as he pressed his forehead to her own.

'Me too.' He left a soft kiss to the tip of her nose.

'I've missed _this_ , too.' She directed his face closer to her own then before capturing his lower lip in a long and slow kiss, his strong hand beginning to caress her waist through her nightgown as their lips caressed softly and he felt her teasing the slightly-greying hair at the side of his head with the tips of her fingers. 'Oh, Georg.' She breathed in-between languid kisses before she removed her hand from his face in order to drape her arm around his middle, her palm coming to rest upon the soft warm skin of his lower back as she traced the seam of his lower lip with the tip of her tongue.

He wasted no time in parting his lips beneath her own and allowing her to deepen their kiss, the two of them humming in unison as their tongues began to dance with the ease of old lovers. Maria began to lay herself down a few moments later, her hand finding the curve of Georg's side in order to pull him down with her. Their lips never parted as they made themselves comfortable atop the covers, the slow gallop of Maria's heart picking up as he drew her flush against him and began to kiss her with all the passion and longing that he possibly could. Their closeness was just delectable.

As delicious as their first intimate kiss since their reconciliation was, however, the need for oxygen soon became too intense for either of them to ignore any longer and so their kiss came to a natural end before Georg pressed his soft lips to her hairline in a lingering kiss. 'Oh, I love you.' He sighed.

'I love you.' She smiled as she snuggled against him and pressed her face into the area of his chest between his collarbones, a sense of security taking over her as he pressed his lips to the top of her head. 'Georg?' She whispered after a time as her husband started to stroke her hair comfortingly.

'Yes, my love?' He snugged her closer.

'It takes me quite a while to fall back to sleep after one of my panic attacks because my mind is so full, so I was wondering if – if maybe you would, um, sing to me? Just to help me relax?' Georg felt an overwhelming surge of love for her course through his veins at her request, knowing that he could never love another human being quite as much as he did her. 'You don't have to, it's just I-'

'I want to.' He admitted as he tightened his hold around her. 'I've missed singing to you, but first I want you to get underneath the covers. Just so I don't have to disturb you if you do manage to fall asleep.' She nodded in obedience then before the two of them slipped between the sheets and lay down once again, Georg slipping his arm back around her waist before she lay her head down upon his shoulder and he kissed her temple. 'And what would my captivating Baroness like me to sing?'

'Edelweiss.' She said with a blissful sigh.

'Why am I not surprised?' He teased before grazing the tip of his nose against hers with a chuckle, the two of them indulging in a chaste kiss before she curled into his side and pressed her face into his neck. 'Are you comfortable enough, Maria?' She hummed in response, kissing his neck warmly.

Once he was certain that she was settled and content he began to sing to her, his voice soft as he could feel her warm breath against his neck and her nimble fingers running through his chest hair. By the end of the second chorus her breathing had evened out and she was releasing the softest of snores as her body had lost all tension, a relieved sigh escaping Georg's lips at the realization that his wife was finally at peace after the hellish night that she had had. Oh, how he cherished her.

'Goodnight, darling.' He kissed her brow before turning off the lamp on his bedside table and settling down with her, his eyes falling closed of their own accord as he buried his nose into the soft strawberry blonde hair at her hairline and began to drift off into a blissful slumber. 'Sleep well.'

* * *

Maria was unable to prevent the deep sigh of contentment from escaping her lips as she drew the tips of her fingers through the soft blonde strands of hair that hung down her youngest daughter's back late the following morning, Gretl's head cushioned upon her chest as her arm was draped over her stomach and she slept peacefully. Maria had missed sharing early morning snuggles with Gretl; had missed the way that her six-year-old would come in to her once her father had gotten up for the day in order to slip into bed beside her and just lay in her arms until the two of them had to get up and wake the others so that they could work on their studies. She knew that she had a lot to make up for; that it would take some time before Gretl felt comfortable enough to climb into bed with her without asking for permission first again, but she would be patient and take it slowly.

The children had seen a side of her that they had never seen before over the last week-or-so and Maria knew that they hadn't liked it; that they had forced themselves to think twice before saying anything around her just in case she snapped at them, and she hated herself for making them feel as though they'd had to do that. Now that she was able to think a little more rationally she realised how she had treated the seven of them. She had treated them exactly how Georg had done in the years before she had been sent to work at the Villa. She had been cold towards them; distant from them, short tempered with them and they had felt as though they'd been unable to approach her. She loved her children more than she could ever hope to tell them and she knew that the seven of them knew that, but she also knew that she should've told them that more over the last few days.

She vowed to herself then, as she drew Gretl further into her warmth with a kiss to her head, that she was going to try harder to prove to her children just how deeply she loved them and just how much they meant to her. A soft smile spread across her features as she felt Gretl shift in her arms with a sleepy mumble, her eyes holding nothing but love for her when her daughter lay her head down upon her shoulder and she turned her head towards her in order to press a kiss to her chin. 'Rise and shine, sleepy head.' She whispered, her voice soothing as she ran her hand along the curve of Gretl's spine through the silken material of her nightgown. 'It's coming up to lunchtime.' The six-year-old's beautiful blue eyes blinked open a few moments later as she grasped the thin fabric of her nightgown in her small hand, a precious smile spreading across her soft rosebud lips.

'My beautiful girl,' Maria sighed as she stroked the backs of her fingers down the side of Gretl's warm face, her daughter's clear blue eyes drifting closed of their own accord. 'I love you so much.'

'I love you too, Mother.' Gretl reassured her as she draped her arm across her middle once again and snuggled against her, breathing in her natural scent as she pressed her face into the side of her neck. 'When will you be happy again, Mother? I don't like it when you're sad.' She said quietly.

'It's going to take some time, darling, I'm not going to lie to you.' Maria kissed her temple. 'But now I've got you, your father and your brothers and sisters to make me laugh and keep me from being sad, so it won't take as long for me to be happy again as it would if I didn't have all of you.'

'I'm sorry that Marta and I made you angry when we were playing with our doll-house; we didn't mean to be loud.' There was a genuinely sorry look upon Gretl's angelic little face and Maria felt her heart break before she reached up to cup her daughter's cheek in her palm, sighing delicately.

'The two of you did nothing wrong and I should never have snapped at you both like that.' She admitted. 'I wasn't angry at either of you, darling, I was just tired because I hadn't slept very well the night before and so I snapped. I'm the one who should be apologizing to you and your sister, not the other way around.' Gretl gave a small smile. 'Do you think that you and Marta can forgive me?' She raised her brow at her, drawing her further into her embrace.

'Of course.' Gretl nodded. 'We love you, Mother, even when you tell us off.'

'Oh, my sweetheart.' Maria shook her head in slight disbelief that the lovely little girl before her was truly her daughter. 'I'm so glad to hear that and I promise you that I am going to have much more patience with you from now on.'

That was one thing she was certain of.

* * *

'Now?' Georg asked, his voice soft as he and Maria were stood together outside the door that led into the sitting room where their children were all sat playing a card game later that afternoon. 'Isn't it a little too soon?'

'I want them all to know.' She admitted. 'I know that there's a risk I might miscarry again but I don't want any more secrets in this family, Georg, and if I lose this baby without even telling them I'm pregnant I'm going to feel awful.'

'You're nervous about telling them.' He took her waist in his hands and pulled her close. 'I can see it in your eyes.'

'We haven't even asked them if they _want_ a new brother or sister.' She reminded him. 'What if they aren't happy about the baby?'

'Clearly you've forgotten about how Marta and Gretl were constantly asking us throughout our engagement if we were going to have a baby together.' He chuckled as he gazed into her eyes, Maria releasing a soft giggle in response.

'I don't think I'll ever forget it.' She ran her hands along the outside of his arms through his jacket. 'It's the first thing I heard when I got up in the morning and the last thing I heard before they went to sleep in the evening.'

'They're all going to be thrilled.' He reassured her as he reached up to stroke her cheek with the back of his palm. 'As I am.'

'I hope you're right.' She sighed with a small smile before rising up onto her tiptoes and pressing a kiss onto his lips, his hands resting upon her hips in order to help keep her balanced. 'Well, here goes nothing.'

The two of them joined hands then before Georg turned the doorknob and pushed open the sitting room door, the seven children that were all sat in a circle on the floor glancing up from their card-game in order to acknowledge their parents' presence with warm smiles. 'Children, your Mother and I were wondering if we could interrupt your game for a moment. We have something to tell you all and it requires your full attention.' Georg told them as he wrapped his arm around Maria's waist and drew her close, their children nodding before they set their playing cards face-down upon the carpet and turned to face their parents with quizzical expressions upon their faces. 'Just a couple of days ago your Mother received a telegram from doctor Schneider and he sent it to inform her that he discovered something at one of her previous examinations. What he's discovered is something that's going to change all our lives completely. We don't want you to start worrying,' He told them in an instant when he saw three of his children's eyes widen, 'It's nothing bad, we swear, but I'm going to let your Mother tell you about what doctor Schneider said in his telegram.'

The children turned their attention to their Mother then before Maria took a deep breath and felt her husband's thumb dance over the smooth skin of her shoulder in support, a smile of gratitude lighting up her features as she turned her head towards him. 'Well,' She started as she turned back to the seven children sat before she and her husband, 'As you all know I've been quite short-tempered with some of you over the last fortnight and I've not felt very well. Part of that was due to fatigue because I've been finding it difficult to sleep at night but part of it is also due to the fact that I - the fact that I'm expecting a baby.' Maria felt a sudden wave of relief wash over her when she saw all of her children's eyes widen and glimmer in surprise and joy, a gentle giggle escaping her as they let out soft gasps. 'I couldn't quite believe it myself when I first found out, but there really is a baby growing inside my belly as I speak.' She felt Georg slip his arm around her waist and draw her closer then, her eyes fluttering closed as a small smile spread across her lips as he kissed her cheek.

'Are you pleased?' He chuckled at their silent yet surprised children.

A chorus of delighted yesses came from the seven of them as they rose from their seated positions and went into the arms of their parents, Maria giggling lovingly as she stroked Marta and Gretl's hair with the palms of her hands and they buried their faces into her skirt as they wrapped their arms around her legs, Georg blessing his wife with a warm smile as his own arms were wrapped around Brigitta and Liesl's waists and they were snuggled against his chest. 'When will the baby be here, Mother?' Marta asked with a raised eyebrow as she gazed up at Maria a few moments later, Maria laughing as she lowered herself down to the young girl's level.

'That's all I'm going to be hearing from the two of you for the next few months isn't it, my sweet ones?' She asked as she drew Marta and Gretl into her arms, her daughters giggling as she pressed kisses to their heads.

'The baby isn't going to be here until after Louisa's birthday, my darlings.' Georg told them.

'But that's _ages_ away.' Marta pouted. 'I want a new baby brother or sister _now.'_

'It might seem like ages away, my love, but I promise you that it's going to go faster than you think. Besides, when I start showing you'll get to feel the baby move and kick.' Maria smiled as she held her close.

'Really?' Marta's eyes widened, a broad smile spreading across her lips.

'Really.' Maria pressed her forehead against hers, kissing the tip of her nose. 'Would you like to feel and talk to the baby when I start showing?'

Marta and Gretl nodded in unison as they gazed up at her, Maria gazing up at her husband with nothing but love in her eyes from her kneeling position upon the floor. _'I love you.'_ She mouthed.

 _'I love you too.'_ He mouthed back with a wink, a soft chuckle escaping him as he tightened his hold around his daughter's waists and felt them snuggle further into him.

Things were finally beginning to look up for them all.

And it was the most incredible feeling in the world.

* * *

'Do you think a glass of warm milk will help you fall asleep?' Georg murmured into his wife's ear as they lay together in the darkness of their bedroom later that same evening, his arms wrapped around his wife's middle from behind as Maria's back was pressed against his front and his chin was cushioned upon her warm shoulder as he trailed the tips of his fingers across her flat belly through her nightgown. 'Or I could open a window?'

'I don't need help falling asleep, darling.' She told him with a sigh as she covered his hand with hers upon her stomach. 'I'm exhausted so that won't be a problem for me, it's just that I - I'm scared of falling asleep.'

'Because of your nightmares?' He kissed her shoulder.

'Mmm hmm...' She nodded. 'I'm scared that if I fall asleep I'm going to have another one and then I'm going to be sat in our bathroom having another panic attack. I don't want to disturb your sleep again, I feel awful.'

'Listen to me.' He ran the tips of the fingers upon his free hand along her forearm in a soothing caress. 'You are my wife and I vowed to you on the day of our wedding to support you and to love you unconditionally for the rest of my life. You know that I am a man of my word, Maria, and you know how I feel about you. I would sit on that bathroom floor for hours on end if I had to; holding you against my chest and rocking backwards and forwards with you in my arms. You have suffered on your own so many times in your life and I am determined to make certain that you never have to do that again. I'm here now and I'm never going to leave you.'

'I know.' She whispered as she turned onto her back a few moments later, tears sparkling in her eyes as she reached up to stroke his face. 'I know you're not and I love you more than I can say for that.' Georg couldn't prevent the loving smile from spreading across his lips as he gazed down at her, his heart swelling with love for her as he lowered his head to brush a soft and tender kiss against her lips. 'We might argue more than is probably good for us but I wouldn't give up on what we have together for anything. You're the only man I've ever loved and you are the only man I am ever _going_ to love, Georg, I mean that will all my heart and soul.'

'I didn't think it was possible to love someone too much.' He chuckled. 'And then you came barreling into my life.'

Maria released a soft giggle. 'I'm so blessed.' She whispered as she reached up to stroke a strand of dark hair back beneath his ear, tracing his jawline with her fingertips before he caught her wrist and kissed her palm.

'As am I, my beautiful Baroness.' He sighed happily. 'And so are our children to have such a loving and understanding Mother.'

'Hold me.' She told him, his lips curling up into a soft smile as he rolled onto his back and opened his arms to her before she shuffled into them and lay her head down upon his shoulder.

'Look at you; you can barely keep your eyes open.' He tutted, a hint of sadness in his voice as he stroked her cheek. 'Close your eyes, Maria, and try and get some sleep.'

'Will you still hold me if I do?' She asked, her eyes now closed as it stung to have them open.

'Of course I will.' He reassured her. 'I am always going to be here to hold you and to keep the nightmares away.'

He revelled in the small smile that spread across her lips at his words, the softest of chuckles escaping him as he pressed his lips to hers in a warm kiss and she draped her leg over his hip before burying her face in his neck. The fact that she was asleep within seconds of snuggling against him proved just how exhausted and physically drained his wife truly was, a deep sigh of sympathy escaping his lips as he kissed her hairline softly. He knew that it was going to take time for her childlike and bubbly personality to return and he knew that she would likely try to push him away whenever her anxiety began to set in, but he would be patient with her.

He didn't care how long it took for her to find the strength to move on from this because he knew that more progress was being made with every moment she spent with he and their children.

And that was all that mattered to him.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know that I am awful at updating this story and I apologise for that but I do hope that you're all still with me! I don't know if this chapter was as good as my others and I don't know if you all thought it was a little rushed, but I just wanted to get something up for you all and so I sat down and managed to get this out. I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter and please let me know with a review what you thought! Thank you all so much for your continued support and I'll see you all next time!**

 **P.S: As always, thank you for DeadlyFandoms for all of your help and support, you're incredible! x**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: That's enough trouble for M and G for now, so please enjoy this chapter of pretty much simple fluff! Be warned, however, it isn't going to last too long...Please enjoy and if you like you can leave a review! Looking forward to reading what you thought about this chapter! x**

* * *

Maria was unable to prevent the gentle smile from spreading across her lips as she was stood in front of the tall mirror in the master bedroom that she occupied along with her husband a few weeks later, her gaze locked upon her reflection through the glass as her hands rested upon the small yet evident swell of her belly through the thin material of her slip. The steady gallop of her heart had picked up when she had caught sight of the barely noticeable change in her appearance, tears stinging in her ice-blue eyes as her pregnancy had been made all the more real to her. The horrific nausea and increased fatigue had played a large part in doing so, but there were no words to describe the joy and happiness that seeing the physical proof of the child that she had yearned so deeply for since miscarrying with her first brought with it.

She felt her heart race when she glanced up from her stomach in order to watch through the mirror as her dashing husband took slow steps towards her, a warm smile upon Georg's lips as he fastened the final button upon his jacket before placing his hands upon the soft skin of her shoulders. 'Do you have any idea of how ravishing pregnancy makes you look?' His voice was quiet as their eyes met through the mirror and a delicate blush rose in Maria's cheeks, a gentle chuckle escaping his lips before he brushed a kiss so soft against her cheek that it was barely able to be detected. She watched his hands as they travelled down the outside of her arms, his warm lips inching closer and closer to her neck with every kiss he feathered against her skin. His hands moved to cover her own upon the proof of their child when he brushed a soft open-mouthed kiss against her neck, Maria sighing as her head fell back in contentment.

'Georg…' She breathed as her eyes fluttered closed of their own accord and her head settled upon his shoulder through the dark material of his jacket. '…You'll make us late for breakfast.'

He shrugged with a resolute hum against her porcelain skin as he slipped his fingers through the gaps in her own and pulled her back flush against his chest, his lips continuing with their heavenly exploration of her neck as she started to allow herself to succumb to his advances. 'That's my girl.' He sighed, revelling in the shiver that ran through her as his warm breath hit against her skin. The delicate whimpers and sighs that escaped his wife's rosy lips only made him fall more in love with her, hence why – once he had torn his lips away from her neck – he was unable to wait another moment to cover her exquisite mouth with his own. The first kiss that they exchanged was soft and warm and sweet; one of the simplest they had ever shared. When their kiss came to a natural end, however, he saw the glimmer in Maria's ice-blue eyes and was unable to prevent himself from grinning when she turned herself around in his arms.

Her hands came to settle upon his chest through his jacket as his own sought out the familiar flare of her hips through her slip, their gazes locked as he pulled her against him and felt his heart race at the feeling of the slight swell of her belly pressing against his middle. 'You are so beautiful, Maria…' His words came out in a breath as one of his hands travelled around to the small of her back to hold her close, his free hand venturing upwards until he was able to rest it upon her cheek and feel the silkiness of her skin against his palm. 'You make me so happy.' Maria stepped further into him then, sharing his warmth as she grasped one of the lapels of his jacket in one hand and used the other to straighten out the smart tie that he had chosen.

'Kiss me, Georg.' She lowered her voice as she released his tie in order for her hand to travel around to the back of his neck, Georg drawing her closer as he lowered his head to meet her lips with his own in a long and delicious kiss. Her lips were soft and warm beneath his own as he felt her sweeping her thumb against the thin baby hairs at the nape of his neck, her other hand now upon his waist through his jacket as she curled her fingers into the fabric. He gave a faint hum when he felt her tongue dance along the seam of his lower lip, the hand that was cupping the curve of her cheek slipping around to the back of her head to cradle it through her short strawberry-blonde hair as he parted his lips beneath her own. Their tongues began to dance with the ease of old lovers then, her hair slipping through the gaps in his fingers as he massaged her scalp in a soothing manner. 'Mmm...my love.' She hummed in contentment.

They remained locked in their passionate exchange for several more minutes before a gentle knock on their bedroom door prompted them to pull apart with a soft smack, Georg's hands returning to their original position upon the flare of her hips as they pressed their foreheads together, their breathing fast and heavy. 'Mother? Father? Frau Schmidt sent me up to ask if Cook can start bringing breakfast up to the dining room.' Liesl's voice came through the door.

'Yes, darling,' Maria called to her eldest stepdaughter as she tried to regularise her breathing. 'Take the others into the dining room; we'll be there in a few minutes.' She then heard Liesl's footsteps fade away down the corridor, a radiant smile spreading across her lips as her arms slipped around her husband's waist and she stepped further into him before laying her head down upon his chest. 'I love you.' She told him as he enveloped her in his protective embrace.

'I love you too, darling.' He buried a kiss into her soft hair. 'Now, you need to get ready and I need to head downstairs to our children because we have a certain eleven-year-old son who is rather impatient when it comes to mealtimes.' The two of them chuckled gently together before Maria pulled back from his chest and rose onto her toes to press a warm kiss onto his lips, Georg tucking a strand of hair back beneath her ear before he allowed her to walk past him in order to make her way over to her wardrobe. Shaking his head in slight disbelief that she was truly his, even though they would have been husband and wife for a year at the end of that November, he made his way over to their bedroom door before turning back to her. 'Maria.' He said, his voice plain before his wife turned to gaze at him as she picked out a dress.

'Yes, Georg?' She raised a brow at him.

'You're my world.' He told her.

'I know.' She smiled. 'And you're mine, my love, I swear to you.'

And, with knowing that, he threw her a charming side-smile before leaving their bedroom in order to allow her to get herself ready for the day while he headed downstairs to their children.

* * *

'What's wrong, my darling?' Maria asked, her voice gentle as she had her arm around Liesl's shoulders later that morning and the two of them continued to take a leisurely stroll through the garden, Liesl gazing up into her eyes as she allowed her head to fall back on her shoulder.

'What makes you say that?' She asked as she allowed her mother to draw her closer to her.

'Well, not that I'm counting, but you've sighed at least eight times since we came out here.' Maria teased with a loving smile before she pressed her lips to her hairline in a lingering kiss. 'You can speak to me about anything, sweetheart, you should know that by now.' She sighed.

'I don't like bothering you.' Liesl admitted. 'I know that you've been having a hard time lately; because of what, I don't know, but I know that you haven't gotten much sleep because of it and I know that whatever it is has hurt you. I just hate the thought of being a burden to you.'

'Come here.' Maria told her as she squeezed her shoulder and began to lead her over to one of the stone benches, Liesl letting out a deep sigh as they lowered themselves down onto it. 'You are my daughter, Liesl, and I'm your mother and as your mother it's my job to help you and to sit and listen to you whenever you need me to, no matter what is going on in my life.'

Liesl gave a slow nod.

'Now,' Maria took her hand in her own before giving it a loving squeeze, 'What's the matter?'

'I'm meeting with Karl this afternoon.' Liesl admitted after taking a deep breath. 'I'm going to tell him that I don't want to court him anymore.' Maria was rather taken aback for a moment.

'What? Why?' She asked as she drew slow circles into the back of her palm with her thumb. 'I thought things were going well between the two of you; I thought you were happy with him.'

'I thought things were going well too.' Liesl's voice was soft as she dropped her gaze to her lap. 'But then Anna came into school on Monday and told me that when she had been on her way home on Friday afternoon she had seen Karl making advances on another girl.' Maria sat in silence as she listened, her brow furrowing as she felt Liesl's hand begin to tremble in hers. 'I told her that she was mistaken; that Karl wouldn't do that to me, but I chose to walk home through town the other day and I – saw him kissing a girl from my health class up against the wall.' A solitary tear danced over the curve of her cheek then before she reached up to stop it in its tracks. 'I thought about saying something but then decided to keep on walking instead.'

'Oh, sweetheart.' Maria sighed as she shifted closer to her upon the bench. 'I'm so sorry, Liesl.'

'I just feel so stupid.' The seventeen-year-old scoffed. 'If I had just listened to Anna when she said that she had seen him with another girl then I could have ended things before I caught him kissing her.' She cast her gaze out over the grounds then. 'I don't think I'm meant to have relationships, mother, I don't think I'm meant to fall in love with someone. Every time I think I meet the right person and every time I think a boy likes me and we start courting, I get hurt. First there was Rolf and now Karl's hurt me just as bad. I think I'm going to give up on the idea of having a family of my own.' Maria hooked her finger beneath her daughter's cheek before turning her head towards her, a loving smile upon her lips as their eyes met and Liesl sighed.

'You're only seventeen, my love.' Maria reminded her. 'You have far too much to be worrying about at the moment without having to worry about relationships as well. I know you look around and see other girls your age with suitors and I know that you want that as well, but just because other girls are in relationships doesn't mean you have to be. I still remember how you told me, on my first week here, that when you leave school you want to train to be a nurse.' Liesl gave a small smile as she nodded. 'Well, if you're so worried about falling in love then that's going to distract you from your studies, isn't it? You need to get good grades in your examinations if you want to become a nurse when you leave school.' Maria pointed out.

'I suppose you're right.' Liesl mused. 'Mother?'

'Yes, darling?' Maria slipped an arm around her waist and brought her close, allowing Liesl to lay her head down upon her shoulder and bury her face into the side of her neck for comfort.

'How did you find out that you were in love with father? I mean, what was it that told you that what you were feeling towards him was love?' She asked as she breathed in her natural scent.

'The Reverend Mother confirmed it for me when I returned to the convent.' Maria admitted as she brushed her thumb against her hip. 'I know now that I fell for him on the evening of the puppet show, though. I remember watching him play Edelweiss on my guitar after you all managed to convince him, and then once he had reached the end of the song, I couldn't take my eyes off of him.' She felt Liesl grin against her neck. 'I think, when you find the right person, you look at them and there's no questioning it. When your father and I looked at one another that night it was like we were the only people in the room.' Her heart swelled at the memory.

'I want a marriage like the one you and father have when I grow up.' Liesl told her, snuggling up against her. 'I want someone to love me the way that father loves you, mother, I really do.'

'I have every faith in that happening.' Maria turned her head to kiss her forehead. 'But I don't want you to spend the rest of your teenage years worrying because you haven't met the right man yet. It will happen in its own time.' Liesl gave another nod against her neck before a soft smile spread across her features and she stretched up to press a delicate kiss onto her cheek.

'What would I do without you?' She shook her head as she drew back from her.

'I ask myself that same question every day.' Maria stroked her face with the back of her hand. 'I had better go in and change,' She admitted after a few moments, 'I've got an appointment with doctor Schneider in an hour and your father isn't going to be too happy if I'm late for it.'

'Is the appointment for the baby?' Liesl smiled.

'It is.' Maria nodded, running her hand over the small expanse of her belly that she could feel yet no longer see through the layers of clothing that she had on. 'I think your father might be even more excited than I am about my appointment, and that's saying something.' The two of them shared a loving giggle. 'Are you sure you're going to be alright out here on your own?'

'Mmm hmm.' Liesl hummed. 'You go and get changed.'

'I love you.' Maria pecked her warm cheek.

'I love you too.' Liesl allowed her mother to give her hand an affectionate squeeze then before she stood from the bench and began to make her way inside the villa. Once the terrace doors had closed behind her mother, Liesl clasped her hands in her lap and sighed.

Why did boys have to be so complicated?

* * *

Georg was unable to remove the loving smile from his lips as he was sat on the settee in his study later that afternoon, a glass of whisky sat on the table beside him as his beautiful wife snoozed with her head in his lap and he continued to run the palm of his hand over the small swell of her belly that was now evident since she wore nothing but her slip. Combing the tips of his fingers through her short strawberry-blonde hair, he couldn't help but fall more in love with her as he drank in her natural beauty. He had told her earlier that afternoon, when she had asked him, that he didn't mind what gender their baby was as long as it was healthy. He had meant it, of course he had, but he couldn't deny that he would be overjoyed if their baby turned out to be a little girl who resembled her mother in every way imaginable. He longed to one day see a little girl with strawberry-blonde hair clutching Maria's hand, her beautiful blue eyes sparkling as they giggled together and made him fall all the more in love with them both.

He leaned back against the settee then, a gentle sigh escaping him as he trailed the backs of his fingers down the side of her face. She was the epitome of beauty. It was a few moments later when a faint whimper escaped her and she stiffened in her sleep, Georg feeling his heart sink as he knew that another nightmare was starting up. Her nightmares were becoming less frequent now, but when she did have them she would wake up screaming and no-one could say how long it would take to calm her down. It could take minutes; it could take hours. Even though he knew she needed to rest, he also knew that he couldn't allow her to work herself up into a state and so he began to give her shoulder a tender shake. 'Maria.' He coaxed as he eased her awake as pleasantly as possible, his voice quiet so not to startle her. It took several soft calls of her name before her eyes shot open with a gasp and she pushed herself up into a sitting position, Georg stroking her hair with the palm of his hand in a soothing manner. 'You were having a nightmare again, my sweet.' He told her when she turned to gaze into his eyes.

'I'm sorry.' She whispered as she ran her fingers through her short hair, releasing a deep sigh.

'Don't apologise to me.' He told her as he took her by the waist and brought her into his lap, her head coming to settle upon his shoulder before he wrapped his arms around her middle and she pressed her face into the side of his neck to gain a sense of comfort. 'You're doing so well, Maria, and you've overcome so much over these past couple of weeks.' Maria nodded.

'I just want things to go back to the way that they were before.' She admitted as she curled her fingers into the thin material of his dress shirt. 'I want things to go back to the way they were when we first came home from our honeymoon.' He ran his hand along the curve of her side through her silk slip, turning his head to press a languid kiss onto her smooth forehead.

'I know, sweetheart, I know you do.' He sighed. 'But you're getting better with every day that passes, my love, and we're making progress with every day that passes too. Two weeks ago I couldn't come up behind you and put my arms around you, and now I can. That's proof that you're making progress.' Maria drew away from his shoulder then to look into his stormy eyes.

'Georg, there – there's something that I've been wanting to speak with you about for a while now.' She admitted as she clasped her hands in her lap, her cheeks turning a soft shade of red.

'You can speak with me about anything.' He tucked a strand of short hair back behind her ear.

'I – I want you to start making love to me again.' She told him, her voice soft as she gazed at the pattern on the carpet. Even without looking at him she could sense the surprise upon his face. 'We kiss at night and I can tell that you want to make love like we used to do. A couple of weeks ago I didn't feel ready for that, but now I feel more comfortable with the thought of doing it. I wanted to speak with you about it first because if I just came out with it and you turned around and said that you didn't want to, I –' She was cut off by him placing his index finger upon her jaw and turning her head towards him, his lips seeking hers for a long warm kiss. He sucked on her lower lip when they parted, a devilishly handsome smile upon his lips.

'Of course I want to.' He breathed as he ran his hands along her sides through her nightgown. 'I just don't want you to feel as though you're obligated to let me make love to you. I don't want to scare you, Maria, I don't want all of the progress that you've been making to just be thrown away in one night.' A loving smile spread across her features as she gazed up at him.

'You won't scare me.' She reassured him. 'I trust you; you're the only man I trust.'

'When were you thinking?' He smiled as he pressed his forehead against her own.

'Tonight?' She whispered as she cupped the sides of his neck in her hands, her eyes shining.

'Tonight it is.' He brushed the softest of kisses against her lips before caressing her cheek.

'I can't wait.' They admitted in unison, the two of them chuckling gently together.

* * *

They lay together – limbs tangled and breathing slowing – and basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking in the early hours of the following morning. Georg couldn't help but gaze lovingly at the incredible woman that he adored so deeply and sometimes still couldn't believe loved him in return. He reached out to feather a caress across her flushed cheek as she touched his muscled chest with tender strokes of her fingertips; even after making love, they still desired to be as close to one another as possible. 'I love you so much.' He sighed as he gazed into her eyes, nothing but deep love and devotion mixed with a little tiredness in her crystal blue irises.

'I love you too.' She breathed as she reached up to stroke a dark strand of hair back beneath his ear with the tips of her fingers, her lips curling up into a soft smile before she shifted closer to him beneath the quilt and felt a surge of warmth course through her veins when he slipped his arm around her, his strong hand beginning to draw soothing circles onto the warm skin of her slightly swollen belly. 'Thank you for being so gentle with me; for going at my pace.' She cupped his cheek in her palm. 'I know you've missed being intimate with me just as I've missed being intimate with you, but you still went at my pace and you didn't rush me with anything.'

'You don't have to thank me.' He smiled as he took her hand in his free one. 'You have been through so much over the last couple of weeks; so much that you haven't had a single ounce of control over, darling, but if there is one thing that you will always have full control over it is how passionate our lovemaking is.' They exchanged a soft kiss. 'Besides,' He brushed his thumb against the proof of his child. 'You're in a delicate condition now and I don't want anything to happen to either of you.' Maria sighed as she covered his hand with her own, her eyes shining.

'I know that we haven't even felt it kick yet, but I can tell that our baby is going to love you so much.' She told him as she nuzzled further into her pillow. 'You are an incredible father to the seven children we already have and there is no doubt in my mind that you are going to make an incredible father to our eighth also.' She tangled her leg with his beneath the covers and began to run her small foot along his calve. 'I know I keep saying it, but I really am so thankful to you for being so patient with me over the last few weeks. I know I've been a bit of a pain.'

'No, darling,' He shook his head, 'You've been recovering from something that never should have happened to you in the first place, there's a difference. No-one has the right to put their hands on you without your consent, not even me. You haven't been a pain at all, my love, I promise you. You need to remember that I saw a lot worse than this when I was the Captain of ships. I was out there for months on end with men who had panic attacks every evening. It was horrific, but that isn't going to happen to you because you have me. I'm always going to be here when you need me, you believe me don't you?' She nodded, her heart swelling. 'You look absolutely exhausted.' He gave a soft chuckle as he cupped the back of her head in his hand and pressed several soft and slow kisses onto the centre of her forehead, sighing gently.

'It has been rather a long day.' She admitted, rather taken aback by the large yawn that tore itself free from her throat as she clasped her hand over her mouth to stifle it somewhat.

'Why don't you come here and try and get some sleep?' He suggested before moving onto his back and opening his arms to her, Maria humming in response before she shifted into his embrace and allowed her head to rest upon his chest. 'Comfortable?' He spoke into her hair.

'Very.' She whispered as she turned her face into the thick dark hair that layered his torso, a contented purr escaping her as he ran one strong hand along the curve of her spine and used the other to turn out the lamp on the bedside table. He then wrapped his spare arm around his wife in order to provide her with more security, drawing the luxurious sheets up to her chin to ensure that she was warm enough before he settled down with her and snugged her closer.

'Goodnight, my darlings.' He smiled into the darkness as he ran one hand along his wife's spine and one across the expanse of her belly beneath the covers, Maria giving his chest a slow kiss.

'Goodnight, Georg.' She buried her head beneath his chin before curling into his side. 'We love you so much.'

'And I love you both too.' He reassured her. 'More than I ever deemed possible.'

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please review and I will see you all next time! x**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Bit of a shorter chapter this time, guys, hope you don't mind! This chapter is pretty much all fluff because I feel as though Maria and Georg deserve a *little* bit of a break right now, but I have to warn you that the two of them aren't out of the woods yet and part of this chapter is an insight into either the next or the one following. I think one day Maria and Georg may get some happiness that lasts, but we'll have to see...Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always, please follow and let me know what you thought by leaving a review!**

* * *

Their breathing was heavy and ragged as she tangled her hands in his thick dark hair and he trailed his own along the smooth skin of her sides beneath the covers of their bed later that same morning, their tongues dancing in exploration as the golden rays of sunlight spilled into their room through the thin drapes that hung in the windows.

Allowing her dainty hands to leave his hair and travel down to the sides of his neck, Maria gave his lower lip a tender tug with her teeth as she traced the sharpness of his jawline with the pads of her thumbs. 'Minx.' Georg smirked against her mouth as he squeezed her waist, Maria giggling as he caught her in another soft and languid kiss.

Their passionate exchange continued for a short time before Georg brushed one final kiss against her rosy lips and pushed himself up onto his forearms, nothing but deep love sparkling in his eyes as he gazed down at the miraculous woman laying beneath him. 'Oh, how I love you.' He breathed as he brought his hands to her face, a radiant smile spreading across her features as she gazed up at him through thick dark lashes.

'I love you too.' She ran her soft hands across his shoulders and down the outsides of his arms before stretching up to kiss his lower lip, the two of them parting with the gentlest of smacks just seconds later before she lay herself back down and sighed in contentment. 'You know; I think early morning lovemaking might be another one of my favourite things.' Georg chuckled before pressing a delicate kiss onto her temple.

'Mine too.' He hummed against her heated skin. 'Do you know what another one of mine is?' Maria shook her head. 'Come here.' He moved from over her then and lay down beside her, his heart swelling with love for her when she shifted into his open arms and placed her head on his warm chest. She snuggled up against him without a moments' hesitation before draping her arm over his stomach and tangling her leg with his, her eyes fluttering closed as she sighed blissfully when he kissed her crown.

'How busy do you think you're going to be today?' She asked as she ran her fingers through the hair on his chest. 'Do you think you might have time for a bit of a break?'

'I'm afraid I'm going to be rather busy until lunchtime, sweetheart.' He admitted as he allowed the tips of his fingers to dance along the warm skin of her spine. 'Why do you ask?' Maria moved her head to settle upon his shoulder as she smiled up at him.

'I was wondering if we would be able to do something as a family later on.' She told him as he snugged her closer. 'We haven't been out anywhere together for ages and I think it would be good for the children if they were to get out of the villa for a while.'

'Why don't we take them up to your mountain this evening? We could take a picnic dinner up there with us and let the children wear themselves out so that they can go up to bed when we get home and you and I can have a glass of wine in the study.' A loving chuckle left him when he saw the unmistakeable joy in his beloved wife's eyes.

'That sounds perfect.' She reached up to caress his cheek with the back of her palm, a loving smile upon his lips as he gazed into her eyes before he dipped his head to kiss her softly on the lips. Her lips clung to his own as she stroked her fingertips against the slightly-greying hair at his temple, a delicate hum escaping her as his hand found her hip and he brushed the pad of his thumb against her hipbone in a calming manner.

Their kisses remained soft and slow and innocent for a time as they continued to give one another gentle caresses, Maria's lips curling up into a smile against his own when his hand came to settle on the slight swell of her belly. 'My darlings.' He sighed into her mouth, his wife giggling as she shuffled further into him and brought him closer.

'You mean the world to both of us.' She smiled up at him as she rolled onto her back and brought him with her, Georg's love-filled gaze locked with hers as his forehead kissed her own and she cupped his face in her hands. 'Make love to me.' She breathed.

She didn't have to ask twice.

* * *

Georg released a gentle groan as he was sat at the large desk in his study a few hours later, his brow furrowing as he set down his fountain pen and rubbed his temples as he was able to feel his head beginning to pound. He had been sitting at his desk ever since he had left the dining room after eating breakfast with Maria and the children, writing invitations to the house-party that he and his wife were going to be hosting in just over a fortnight. Maria had agreed to the party when he had sat down with her and asked her if she felt as though she was ready to host such an event when she was still recovering from her ordeal, telling him that she wanted to start having a social life again. To say that he was proud of Maria for her strength was an understatement.

He leaned back in his desk-chair a few moments later as he ran his fingertips through his thick strands of dark hair, a deep sigh escaping him as he realized just how warm it was in his study. He began to remove his jacket, then, before he threw it onto the small settee behind him and made to rid himself of his tie also. Once he had tossed his tie onto the settee to join his jacket, he unbuttoned the first three buttons on his shirt before rolling the sleeves of it up to his elbows and sighing once again in relief as the cool breeze that came in through the window felt like heaven against his heated skin. He allowed his eyes to fall closed for just a moment before releasing a gentle groan of annoyance at the knock on the door. 'Yes?' He replied, probably a tad grumpier than he should have done, before the door squeaked open on its hinges and Maria entered the room with a soft smile upon her face. She looked exquisite in her pale pink dress.

'That's a charming way to greet your wife.' She teased as she closed the door behind herself, Georg offering her a sheepish smile as their eyes met and she made her way over to him. She dropped his gaze a moment later and allowed her own to fall upon his exposed upper chest and forearms, her heart racing as she felt him smirking at her.

'See anything you like, Fraulein?' He chortled when she returned her gaze to his once more and he pushed his chair out a little, her cheeks taking on a deeper shade of red as she lowered herself down into his lap after reaching him and he wrapped his arms around her waist before pressing his smooth lips against her cheek in a lingering kiss.

'Plenty.' She nodded with a delicious little smirk as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders in order to balance herself in his lap, her free hand travelling up the front of his chest before she cupped the side of his neck in her palm and leaned in to steal a long kiss. 'The children were starting to get too hot and bothered in the schoolroom, so I told them that they could finish their studies earlier today. That's okay with you, isn't it, darling?' She cocked her head to one side in the most adorable way possible, leaving Georg powerless to prevent himself from falling all the more in love with her.

'Of course it is.' He squeezed her waist through her dress. 'Especially if it means I get to have you all to myself for a while.' He buried his face in her neck then, kissing her warm skin as she sighed in satisfaction and her head fell back as her clear blue eyes drifted closed. His kisses were teasing for a few seconds before they softened and he brought the hand that wasn't settled upon her hip to cup the other side of her neck, a delighted sigh escaping her as he began to brush languid open-mouthed kisses along the length of her neck. He took his time kissing her neck, brushing his thumb against the warm skin at the other side as he sighed in satisfaction between kisses and loved feeling the shivers that coursed through her body. 'You're so perfect.' He murmured.

She couldn't help but smile at his compliment as she dropped her head to one side in order to grant him further access. Even though she had permanent scars in result to what Herr Zeller had done to her just a month-and-a-half ago, Georg never pointed them out. It was as though they were non-existent to him. The only time he ever paid any attention to them was when he knew that she was disparaging herself and longed to reassure her that, scars or no scars, she was still completely flawless in his opinion. She was just about to once again lose herself in her husband's affections, but before she could succumb completely to them her brow furrowed and she felt her heart stop.

 _Zeller._

The thought hadn't crossed her mind when she and Georg had been planning their house-party, but now it was all that she was able to think about. When the two of them had been planning the party they had agreed to allow the guests that they'd decided to invite to bring along companions of their choice. What if someone brought Zeller? She knew that if he was present, she wouldn't be able to enjoy herself. She would be unable to feel safe in her own home and she would be looking over her shoulder the entire night. For a moment, she considered asking her husband not to allow Zeller to attend, but how could she do that without a clear explanation as to why? If she asked him to deny Herr Zeller entrance to the villa, surely that would make alarm bells start ringing in Georg's head. He wasn't stupid – he was far from it – and she knew that as soon as the words left her mouth he would know for certain that Zeller was connected to her assault in some way. Her husband had always been able to read her like a book.

'Maria?' She released a soft gasp as Georg's voice broke her out of her thoughts a few moments later, her gaze meeting his before she felt her heart sink at the slight concern that lived in his deep blue eyes. 'You were miles away just now, love, what's wrong?'

'Nothing.' She forced a smile as she wrapped her free arm around his neck and laced her fingers together. 'I'm sorry, darling, my mind just wandered away for a moment.'

'You would tell me if there's something bothering you, wouldn't you?' He frowned as he ran his hands along her sides through the pink fabric of her dress. 'You know that all I want to do is help you get past all of this, Maria, you know that you can come to me about anything.' He snugged her closer before she leaned her forehead against his.

'I know.' She whispered. 'And I love you for it.'

'I love you too.' He allowed the tips of their noses to graze.

'Now,' She smiled, 'Carry me over to that settee and kiss me.'

He wasted no time in fulfilling her request.

* * *

'See, darling, you just push the tip of your nail through the stem of this one,' Maria instructed as she was kneeling next to Gretl on the grass of her mountain late that afternoon, the six-year-old watching closely as she showed her how to make a daisy-chain, 'And then you slide the stem of the next one through the hole to join them up.'

'Whoa!' Gretl giggled as her mother handed her the joined-up daisies.

'Why don't you carry on and then, once you've made quite a big chain, come over to me and I'll turn it into a crown for you to wear?' She smiled as she stroked the young girl's cheek with the back of her palm, Gretl's eyes lighting up as she nodded happily.

'When did you learn how to make daisy-chains, mother?' She asked.

'I taught myself when I was around your age.' Maria admitted. 'Whenever my Uncle was out and I was alone at the farm I would sit in the field for hours with the horses and make daisy-chain crowns and necklaces. It was one of my favourite things to do.'

Gretl then – rather unexpectedly – wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and buried her face into the side of it before smiling against her skin when her mother's arms slipped around her middle and she held her close. 'I love you so much, mother.' Gretl murmured against her neck as she breathed in the scent of her natural perfume.

'I love you too, my sweet girl.' Maria smiled as she felt her heart swell and she buried a tender kiss into Gretl's lovely soft blonde hair, nuzzling her nose against the strands. 'Now, I'm going to go and sit with your father so he isn't on his own. Remember to come over after you've made a chain.' She released her daughter from her embrace then before allowing Gretl to sit herself down on the grass and continue with the chain as she rose from her knelt position, nothing but love in her eyes as she brushed down the skirt of her dress and turned to make her way over to where her husband was sat.

'I love watching you with our children.' He admitted once she had reached him and she lowered herself down onto the soft blanket beside him, a small smile of gratitude spreading across her features as he handed her his flask of whisky and she took a sip. 'You're a natural with all seven of them, you know that, don't you?' He smiled at her.

'They all remind me of myself when I was their ages.' She admitted as she took in the sight of her children who were all dotted around the grass, the seven of them staying where she and Georg could see them as they did their own thing. 'It's so easy to love them, Georg, I've truly loved them from the moment you introduced me to them all.'

'They didn't give you the warmest welcome.' He chuckled as he slid his arm around her shoulders and she had another slow sip of whisky before giving him back his flask.

'I don't think you're entitled to say anything.' She laughed. 'At least they didn't give me a telling off just seconds after they set eyes on me.' Georg rolled his eyes lovingly.

'I was an idiot.' He admitted.

'Yes...yes you were.' She smirked as she cuddled up to him. 'You still are, sometimes.'

'You little madam!' He guffawed.

'You may be an idiot sometimes, but you're _my_ idiot and I love you more than I can say.' She buried her head beneath his chin then before curling her fingers into the thin material of his shirt and allowing her eyes to fall closed as he kissed her head warmly.

'It's a good job I love you too.' He smiled into her hair, hearing her sigh of satisfaction as she brought her hand instinctively to settle upon her stomach through her dress. 'I can't wait to be able to sit and watch you hold our baby in your arms, Maria. You're going to make such an incredible mother to our baby boy or girl, I just know you are.'

'I hope you're right.' She admitted as she leaned against his chest. 'I was never much good at anything as a child; I wasn't the brightest child at school and working as a governess for you was the first proper job I ever had. I worked on my Uncle's farm as a teenager, as you know, but he never paid me for it. He treated me so awfully as a teenager that I – I actually begged him to just take me to the workhouse and leave me there. He was so violent and horrid that I honestly believed spending the rest of my life in the workhouse would be better.' She squeezed her eyes closed to block out the bad memories that were resurfacing. 'I'm sorry, darling, I shouldn't be talking about this now.' She turned her face into his chest before pressing several soft kisses there.

'You know that I'm never going to judge you.' He reminded her. 'I've _told you_ to tell me about anything that bothers you, and that's what you've just done, darling, so you don't need to apologise to me.' He held her tenderly and leaned back against the tree. 'You are the bravest, strongest woman that I have ever met and I'm inspired by you.'

She moved her head to his shoulder then before blessing him with a warm smile. 'I'm only strong because I have you to fall back on, Georg, you help me with everything.'

'And I am always going to be here to do that.' He kissed her brow. 'I swear to you.'

The two of them were just about to press their lips together in a kiss, when the sound of Gretl's giggles filling the air reached their ears and they pulled back before turning to gaze up at her. Maria was unable to prevent the loving giggle from escaping her lips as she saw the long chain of daisies flowing behind Gretl, her little girl beaming at her as she handed her the flowers once she had sat down in order for her to tie the ends together in a secure knot and turn it into a crown for her to wear atop her head.

As she worked to complete the flower crown for her youngest daughter, Gretl sitting patiently as she waited and Georg brushing his thumb against her shoulder whilst he watched her, she knew that she was never going to be made to face anything alone again. She had a family now and it was the most incredible feeling in the whole world.

* * *

'Are you comfortable enough?' Georg's voice was soft as he spoke to her that night, the two of them laying together on the soft white rug on the floor of his study as they watched the flames of the fire dance and spit in the hearth. 'We can always move to the settee if you would prefer it, my love.' He ran his fingers through her blonde hair.

'No matter where we are, I'm always comfortable when I'm held in your arms.' She hummed as she draped her arm over his middle and snuggled closer to him, a sense of warmth taking over her as he pulled the small blanket further other her frame. 'I can feel your heart beating.' A contented smile appeared upon her lips as he chuckled.

'You mean more to me than anything else on earth.' He sighed as he gazed up at the chandelier on the ceiling, the fact that the fire was the only source of light in the room only adding to the romantic atmosphere as he held Maria close. 'If someone had told me on your first day here that in less than a years' time, you would be my wife and we would have a baby on the way, I would have driven them to a mental institution.'

'That's a little extreme, don't you think?' She giggled.

'Maria, darling, think back to our argument out on the patio and then tell me that I'm being too extreme.' He teased with a laugh as he kissed her sweetly upon the hairline. 'I wouldn't trade these first eight months of marriage to you for anything, though.'

'Me either.' She whispered. 'They've been the definition of perfect, my darling.'

'They have.' He agreed.

The two of them were silent for a few moments before Georg cast his gaze down to his wife when he heard soft snores escaping her, his heart swelling with deep love for her as her fingers were curled into his dress-shirt and her leg was tangled with his own beneath the soft blanket. 'Sleep well, my beautiful girl.' He peppered kisses over her hairline. 'I promise you that I won't let any harm come to you.'

That was a promise that he knew for a certainty he was going to be able to keep.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm not sure about this chapter. I've tried my best but I'm still not 100% happy with it. I hope you all liked it, though, and please review! Thank you all for reading and I'll see you next time! xx**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Okay, so this is where things start going downhill once again. Things start off all happy and lovey-dovey, but later in the chapter someone makes a reappearance and certain things are made crystal clear. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't end up hating me too much! Please remember to review also so I know what you think!**

* * *

Maria was unable to prevent the troubled sigh from escaping her lips as she was sat at her vanity in the bedroom that she occupied alongside her husband on the evening of the house-party, a backless floor-length gown that was the most exquisite shade of blue covering her body as she applied a thin coat of red lipstick onto her smooth lips. Her stomach had been in knots from the second she had opened her eyes earlier that morning and still hadn't sorted itself out, and even though she had tried to convince herself that it was only her morning sickness, she knew what the real cause of it was.

It was the thought of that monster having free access to her home; the mere thought of him, if he did attend the house-party, kissing the back of her hand in greeting and pretending that nothing was amiss between the two of them. Just thinking about him putting his hands on her again made her feel nauseous. Even though the proof of her child wasn't visible through her dresses at the moment; even though the guests at the party wouldn't be able to see the small swell of her belly, _she_ knew that her baby was there and that it was now her responsibility to protect _it_ from Zeller as well as herself. If he hurt her again there was a risk of him hurting her unborn child, and she would kill him herself before she ever allowed that to happen. She couldn't lose another one.

Shaking her head, she removed all thought of that man – who didn't even deserve to be looked upon as such – from her head and placed her hand upon her belly through her dress. She was almost three-and-a-half months pregnant now, much further into her pregnancy than she had been when she had miscarried with her first, and a small smile spread across her lips as her gut told her that this baby wasn't going anywhere. She had felt the first flutters – which, the doctor had told her, were also the first kicks – from her baby the other day, and the sensation had made her cry tears of happiness. Day by day her pregnancy was being made all the more real to her and she adored it.

She couldn't help but smile as she remembered just how excited Max had been when she and Georg had told him that they were expecting. The impresario, unsurprisingly, had invited himself to the house-party and had arrived early the previous evening. The children had been thrilled to see him and all seven of them had practically dived on him, where Georg, on the other hand, had rolled his eyes with a soft smirk to his wife. He knew Max would never stop being a "very charming sponge" as he'd put it. When he and Maria had informed him about her delicate condition, he had embraced her and left a soft kiss on her cheek before shaking his best friend's hand with a smirk.

 _'_ _Before you say anything, no, this baby is not going to grow up to be the youngest member of the von Trapp Family Singers.'_ Georg had told him once their handshake had come to an end and Max had opened his mouth to talk, the fall of the impresario's face causing Maria to giggle as Georg had wrapped his arm around her waist and drawn her close.

Maybe she was being anxious about nothing. Herr Zeller wouldn't try anything if she had both Max and Georg there to keep a close eye on things that evening. Would he? With a sigh, she rose from her chair before making her way across the bedroom and retrieving her elbow-length gloves from off of her chest of drawers. As she began to slip her hands into them and pull them up her forearms, the bedroom door squeaked open and Georg made his way into the room with a loving smile upon his warm lips.

She felt her heart swell when he stopped in his tracks and allowed his intense gaze to roam over her, her lips curling up into a gentle smile as she fastened the button at her wrist after pulling the black gloves up to her elbows and she watched as he made his way over to her. 'When I bought this for you the other day,' He started as he came to a slow stop in front of her just moments later, 'I said to myself that you would look beautiful in it. I was wrong.' Her brow creased as she gazed up at him, Georg placing his hand upon the jut of her hip through the royal blue fabric of her gown. 'You don't look beautiful in it, you look exquisite. Ravishing.' She placed her hands on his chest as he pulled her close, an intense love in his gaze as he brushed his nose against hers.

He could feel her warm breath upon his face as they pressed their foreheads together and she grasped one of his lapels in her hand, her eyes fluttering closed when he left the softest of kisses to the corner of her mouth. 'You're going to ruin my lipstick.' She tutted as he kissed the opposite side of her mouth, Georg chuckling against her skin.

'I don't care.' He growled. 'It's your own fault for being so damn irresistible.' Maria giggled at his response then before his mouth covered her own and he allowed one of his hands to slide around to the small of her back in order to hold her against him, a soft whimper escaping her as she slipped one of her own hands inside his jacket to pull him further into her by the waist and her free hand sought out his smooth cheek.

Her tongue traced the seam of his lips as she brushed her thumb against his cheek, a deep rumble at the back of his throat making her smile against him before he opened his mouth to her and she deepened their kiss. The two of them released deep sighs of delight as their tongues met and began to dance, both her hands cupping the sides of his neck in their palms as their kisses turned passionate. She was somewhat aware of him walking her backwards towards their bed before she toppled backwards onto it, Georg moving to cover her body with his own before he proceeded to kiss her softly.

'Darling,' She breathed between kisses, her hands cupping his chiselled face. 'We – we have to stop; the guests are going to be arriving soon.' Georg released an unconcerned hum in response before beginning to trail his kisses away from her lips, her breathing ragged from his passionate kisses as he brushed his lips across her cheek, along her jaw and down her neck. She permitted him to leave several languid open-mouthed kisses along the length of her neck before bringing her hands to his chest and giving him a gentle push, her lips swollen as he pushed himself up onto his forearms with a charming smirk. 'You couldn't look more proud of yourself if you tried!' She rasped.

He released a breathless chuckle before lowering his head to leave a chaste kiss upon her lips. 'You've got lipstick all around your mouth.' He smiled down at her before using the pad of his thumb to remove some of the makeup that'd gotten on her chin.

'You've got lipstick on your lips.' She laughed as she reached up to swipe her thumb across his lower lip to rid him of the lipstick. 'I think it suits you, if I'm being honest.'

'Oh, why thank you.' He teased before pressing a kiss onto her hairline and moving from over her, offering her his hand before she slipped her own into it and he helped her up from their bed. 'Come here.' He enveloped her in his arms then before she lay her head down upon his chest and buried her face into his shirt, wrapping her own arms around his middle before she grasped the thick fabric of his jacket in her hands. 'You know how proud I am of you, don't you?' He spoke into her hair as he pressed several slow kisses to her crown. 'For how brave you've been over these last couple of weeks?' Maria nodded against his chest as she hummed in response, smiling happily.

'Of course I do.' She whispered. 'You tell me every day.'

'Because I never want you to forget that.' He told her. 'I know that what happened to you made you feel as though you were worth nothing; that you were unworthy of me, but that couldn't be further from the truth. I'm the one who isn't worthy of you, my love. You didn't have to stay after the children pulled pranks on you; you didn't have to stay when I asked you to after our argument out by the lake last summer, but you did and you helped the children and I to grow closer to one another again.' She lifted her gaze to his. 'I am going to be forever in your debt for that and I am never going to be worthy of you; I don't deserve to have such a loving and supportive wife, but I've got one and I swear to you that I am never going to take you for granted again, Maria.'

'I love you.' She whimpered.

'I love you too, sweetheart.' He pressed a kiss onto her forehead. 'So, _so_ much.'

The two of them stood in a comfortable silence for a time as they held each other and exchanged soft kisses, the orange light from the sunset spilling into their bedroom as they became lost in one another's eyes. 'We should probably go down.' Georg sighed in reluctance as he ran his hands along the outside of his beloved's arms after a time. 'Even though I would much rather just lay in bed and hold you in my arms, it's going to look quite bad if everyone attends this house-party with the exception of the hosts.' That coaxed a giggle from Maria as she unwrapped her arms from around his waist. 'I'll make it up to you, I promise.' He caressed her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

'And how do you propose to do that?' She smiled with a raised eyebrow.

'How about a massage when we come to bed later? I could light some candles whilst you're having a long soak in the bath, and then I can find some massage oils for after.' He tucked a strand of short blonde hair back beneath her ear, grinning down at her.

'You haven't given me a massage in ages.' She kissed his cheek. 'I look forward to it.' She made her way over to her vanity then before removing the lipstick from around her mouth and applying a fresh coat of it, Georg chuckling as he offered her his hand and she slipped hers into it before lacing their fingers. 'You can only kiss me on the cheek now. I don't want to keep having to come upstairs to put on more lipstick, love.'

'I promise I'll behave myself.' He smirked before pressing a quick kiss into her neck.

'Why don't I believe you?' She rolled her eyes good-naturedly before the two of them shared a gentle laugh and made their way out of their bedroom, down the gallery and down into the grand hall where Max was waiting with their neatly-dressed children.

It was time for the house-party.

* * *

It was a short while later when Maria and Georg were standing together at the foot of the stairs as they greeted the guests as they made their way into the villa, Georg and his old comrades shaking hands before the comrade would kiss the back of Maria's palm in greeting, and the comrade's date for the evening would have the back of her hand kissed by Georg before she and Maria exchanged a greeting and she and the comrade went off to converse with other guests. 'How are you feeling, sweetheart?' Georg asked when there was a brief moment between guests coming into their villa.

'I'm alright.' Maria admitted before he gave her hand a gentle squeeze and lowered his head to brush a soft kiss against her cheek. The next few minutes passed without a hitch as Maria and Georg greeted their guests, but mere moments after Maria and Baroness Wimmer had exchanged a friendly greeting she heard something that made her heart stop. It was a voice. A man's voice. _His_ voice. As she glanced up at the door that the guests were entering through, her gaze met instantly with that of Zeller's and she could've sworn that she was able to detect the slightest smirk tugging on his lips.

Without thinking, she reached out and grasped Georg's hand with her own, her grip tight as her heart pounded. 'Darling? What's the matter?' He asked, his brow creased.

'Nothing!' Her voice took on a higher pitch before she cleared her throat and tried to gain a sense of composure. 'I'm sorry, my love, I just felt a little dizzy for a moment.' She refrained from meeting his gaze to the best of her ability before he gave her hand a gentle squeeze and laced their fingers together, a deep sigh escaping her lips as she watched Zeller make his way down the staircase. He and Georg shook hands as they shared a greeting, the anxiousness evident in her eyes when Zeller came to stand in front of her and she could see the smugness that was shining brightly within his own.

She refrained from giving him her hand for just a moment before remembering that in order to keep Georg from becoming suspicious she needed to make things seem as normal as possible. As the knot in her stomach tightened, she brought her hand up and allowed him to take her fingertips in his own before he placed an open-mouthed kiss on the back of her palm. Her stomach turned as he lingered for a moment longer than any of the other male guests had, his gaze locked with hers as he drew back and gave her a discreet smirk before moving on. How on earth was she supposed to last the evening? She longed to stay beside Georg all evening; to have his arm around her to reassure her that she was safe and no harm could come to her, but she knew she couldn't do that. This party was for her to start having a social life again; what would he think if she refused to socialise with people? He'd probably think she'd gone mad.

After she and her husband had greeted the final two guests he took her hand and led her over to a secluded area in a corner of the grand hall. 'Look at me.' He commanded as he took her chin upon his finger and directed her gaze to his. 'Are you certain that you're alright?' The concern was evident in his eyes as he kept his voice low and soft.

'Of course I am.' She nodded, gazing up at him. 'Why wouldn't I be?'

'I don't know, you just seemed a little – on edge – with Herr Zeller just now.' He told her as he traced the sharpness of her jaw with his thumb. 'I know you don't like him, darling, but it looked as though you were scared of him.' Maria released a light scoff.

'Why would I be scared of him?' She begged her voice not to tremble as she was able to see Zeller watching her over her husband's shoulder. 'I've known worse men than him, darling, he's nothing compared to them. I just don't listen to a word he says.' A soft smile spread across Georg's lips as he cupped the curve of her cheek in his palm.

'If he gives you any trouble at all this evening, you come to me, do you understand?' He raised his brow at her. 'I'll put him in his place; I won't have him making you feel uncomfortable in your own home and I won't have him ruining tonight for you. You don't need him interfering when you're just starting to regain your confidence, love.'

'I promise I'll come to you.' She reassured him before his hands found her waist and he pulled her close in order to plant a soft kiss onto her smooth forehead. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' He stroked her hair with the palm of his hand. 'Now, why don't you go and find yourself a glass of champagne and enjoy yourself a little? I'll go and find Max; no doubt he's already on his third glass of port.' Maria snickered. 'I'll see you in a little while.' He pressed a kiss onto her cheek then before turning on his heel and walking away from her, Maria feeling her heart starting to pound once more as Herr Zeller's gaze was still fixed upon her. Shooting him an icy glare, she began to make her way over to where the champagne flutes were sat on a table before taking one and making her way over to Baroness Schweiger. She was _not_ going to let Zeller control her or ruin her evening. She was going to enjoy herself if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

A deep sigh escaped her lips as she was stood at the window in her husband's study later that evening, the cool breeze that entered through it soothing against her warm skin as she gazed up at the stars that twinkled in the night sky. She felt tears stinging in the back of her eyes. She had thought that all of this was over; that he wouldn't be able to hurt her anymore, but he had been hurting her all evening without putting a single hand on her. No matter where she had gone during the house-party; no matter who she had spoken to, he had been stood staring at her from the corner of the room.

Everyone that she had spoken to had been able to tell that there was something off about her. Once again, after sensing her anxiousness, Georg had ushered her to one side and asked her if she was alright. He had offered to end the house-party early; to send all the guests home so that the two of them could just go upstairs and cuddle up in bed together. Oh, how she had wanted to accept his offer; how she had wanted him to just lead her up to their bedroom and hold her in his arms whilst they talked about nothing in particular. But she hadn't. She had told him that everything was fine and that she was just tired and emotional due to her pregnancy, which he had gone along with. She knew that he could tell that there was something else bothering her, though.

She had tried so hard throughout the evening not to let Zeller see how uncomfortable he was making her; not to let his cold stares and sly smirks get the better of her, but in the end she just hadn't been able to sit there and do nothing anymore and so she had told her husband that she was going for a lie down in his study and that she wanted to be left alone for a while. Georg hadn't judged her. All he had done was caress her face and give her several comforting kisses on the brow before allowing her to leave the ballroom. Now she was sat on her own, missing out on her _own_ party, all because she was nowhere near as brave as she'd once again allowed herself to believe she was.

A solitary tear danced down her cheek before she reached up to brush it away with the tips of her fingers, a soft gasp escaping her as she heard the door to her husband's study squeak open on its hinges. She knew that it wouldn't be Georg – he wouldn't disturb her if she had told him not to – and she also knew that it wouldn't be any of his friends because they respected him too much to go snooping around in his home. 'What do you want?' She growled as she knew there was only one person it could be. She forced herself to turn around to face him despite the fact that she knew that the moment she lay eyes on him she would feel an overwhelming sense of repulsion, her gaze cold and icy as she turned in place and saw Zeller standing still in the doorway.

'You think you're so smart, don't you?' He asked. 'Did you really think that I wouldn't find out that you told somebody about what happened _that evening?'_ He ventured further into the study, Maria feeling the steady gallop of her heart starting to pick up. 'I know that you've told your precious Captain about what happened, Baroness, and knowing you, you've also told the Reverend Mother about it also.' He stopped again.

'So what if I did?' She spat. 'I have the right to tell whoever I please about what you did to me that night because you had _no right_ to put your hands on me. Georg knew, from the moment I came through the door that night, that I had been assaulted. The first thing he asked me when he saw my split lip was _'Did someone hurt you?'_ and oh, did I want to just come out and tell him about everything you did to me. Did I come out with it though? No, of course I didn't.' Zeller's lips curled up into a small smirk.

'Thank you.' He met her gaze.

'Don't you _dare_ thank me!' She hissed, her rage flaring. 'I didn't keep quiet for your sake, I kept quiet for the sake of my husband! You had better hope that Georg never finds out that it was you who assaulted me that night, because if he does you'll know about it. He's a family man, Herr Zeller, and trust me, if he does find out that it was you, he won't wait five minutes before going in search for you to defend my honour.'

'Defend your honour.' He scoffed. 'He'd have to love you before he did that.'

'He _does_ love me.' She glared at him. 'He gave up _Baroness Schraeder_ to marry _me.'_

'He only married you so that he wouldn't have to find another Governess.' He told her. 'He knew that Baroness Schraeder wasn't fit to be a mother and that she'd have nothing to do with the children once they married, so he broke things off with her to marry you so that he had someone to care for the children. You are still just the help.'

'You're lying.' She growled. 'Georg loves me more than anything; he's proved that to me time and time again, and there is nothing that you can say that will make me lose faith in him. If he doesn't love me, explain to me why he was so thrilled to learn that I'm expecting his baby. If he doesn't love me, explain to me why he tells me to stay in bed and rest after a night of little sleep so that he can look after the children until I get up. He wouldn't care about me so much if he didn't love me; there would be no point.'

He stared her down, the fear that had lived in Maria's eyes returning as he began to approach her and she took small steps backwards towards the wall. Before she knew it he was just centimetres away from her and she felt her breathing become heavy, her hand travelling instinctively to her stomach through her gown in order to serve as a protective barrier between her unborn baby and her assailant. 'Producing children is your duty, Baroness, it is something that women are supposed to do. The Captain is probably so thrilled about you being with child because he has chosen himself a wife that meets society's standards.' Maria felt tears begin to sting in the back of her eyes. 'I wouldn't be so down about it if I were you, Baroness, at least he'll put up with you.'

'That's it!' She finally snapped. 'I'm so sick and tired of living in fear of you; of being too scared to leave this house on my own because I don't know who I'm going to see or what's going to happen to me whilst I'm out! I'm so sick of waking up screaming in the middle of the night because of a nightmare that _you've_ caused me to have! I'm done with looking at myself in a mirror and hating what I see because of the scars that _you've_ left me with! I almost tore my family apart and I blamed myself for it for such a long time,' Tears were streaming down her face now as the rage was evident in her eyes and she was trembling uncontrollably, 'But you're the only one to blame for that because if you had just had the slightest bit of humanity in you; if you had the slightest bit of respect then none of this would have happened and I wouldn't have had to lie to my husband _over_ and _over_ and _over_ again. I can't tell you how much I despise you!'

Zeller seemed entirely unconcerned as he folded his arms across his chest.

As she hyperventilated through her sobs she made to walk past him before he caught her around the waist, Maria struggling in his hold as her sobs grew louder. Just moments later, the study door opened and Zeller pushed Maria out of his arms, the young woman tripping over her floor-length dress before she banged her head on the corner of the wooden desk with an audible thud and fell onto the floor just as her husband entered the room.

Georg felt his heart pound as he watched his wife fall to the floor, his eyes filling with rage as he lifted his gaze slowly to the man stood in the centre of the dimly-lit room.

Everything was now made crystal clear to him.

 _Zeller_ was his beautiful wife's assailant…

* * *

 **Author's Note: To be continued...please review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Sad but fluffy...basically like most of this story. Please enjoy and please review!**

* * *

 _ _Zeller was his beautiful wife's assailant…__

For a moment, as he tore his gaze away from Zeller's in order to take in the scene in front of him, Georg felt as though he were paralysed; unable to move an inch. Maria was unmoving as she lay on the floor beside his desk, her eyes closed as her hand lay beside her head on the carpet and he was able to see a small amount of blood trickle down her forehead from her hairline. His breathing trembled as he ventured further into the room before closing the door behind him, his anger-filled gaze meeting Herr Zeller's once again as he took slow and dangerous steps towards him. 'It was you.' He growled as the older man stood just inches away from his unconscious wife. 'You're the one who violated my wife when she was out walking; you're the one responsible for making her feel as though she's worth nothing and making it impossible for her to close her eyes at night without seeing your damn face.' Georg was shaking with rage as he stopped just a few centimetres away from his enemy; from his wife's assailant.

'Your wife is weak, Captain.' Zeller sneered, knowing precisely how to fuel Georg's fury as a hint of a smirk tugged at one corner of his mouth. 'Just because she now has the title of Baroness, that doesn't mean she is worth any more than she was a year ago. She _is_ nothing, Captain, she's been nothing since the moment she was born. She was born into poverty and then, when her parents perished, she was sent to live with an Uncle who didn't give a damn about her. Surely, if she was worth a _scrap,_ someone would have fought for her when she was a child?' In the next instant, Georg had the elder man pinned up against the wall as he held him by the lapels and his breathing was heavy as the repulsion he felt toward him was evident in his midnight blue eyes.

'Now you take that back.' He hissed.

'I seem to have struck a nerve, Captain.' Zeller smirked at him. 'It would appear as though you can't handle the truth.' Georg slammed him firmly back against the wall.

'I _said,'_ He spat as he edged his face closer to Zeller's. 'Take – it – back.'

'And if I don't?' The elder man raised his brow at him, clearly enjoying himself.

Georg had had enough. He had told himself that as soon as he discovered who the man responsible for the assault of his young and innocent wife was, he would waste no time in defending her honour. And so, without a moment's hesitation, he delivered a swift blow to the stomach of Herr Zeller, winding him. He delivered several more blows to the body of the man before him until, just as he was about to hit him again, a soft voice prevented him from doing so. 'Georg, please…' He grasped the lapels of Herr Zeller's jacket in order to hold him back against the wall as he turned his head in the direction of his wife, his heart sinking as he watched Maria struggling to push herself up onto her hands as there was a rather large gash on her hairline from where she had hit her head on his desk. 'Please stop.' Georg turned his attention back to the winded man before him, Zeller glaring up at him as he was slumped against the wall.

'Do you see what I mean when I say she's weak?' He snarled. 'She can't even sit up.'

Georg wanted to kill him there and then; to finish him off in order to avenge his wife and to prevent him from ever laying his disgusting hands on another woman again, but when he thought about just how desperately Maria needed him; when he thought about their _baby_ , he knew that there was only one option. 'I'm not finished with you.' He put his face dangerously close to Zeller's, feeling the man's warm breath against his skin. 'You won't be getting away with this, mark my words.' He then began to drag Zeller through his study by the lapel before he flung open the door and pushed him out into the grand hall, a wave of relief washing over him when his gaze fell upon Max as the impresario made his way through the front door. 'Max, would you kindly escort this piece of dirt _out_ of my villa and then come into my study for a moment?' Max gave a nod before taking hold of Zeller's collar and leading him toward the door as Georg turned on his heel and made his way back into his study, his heart pounding.

He was able to hear Maria's ragged breathing as she was somewhat sitting up beside his desk, soft whimpers escaping her as he approached her with slow steps so not to startle her. He watched her press the tips of her fingers to the deep cut on her hairline before she hissed in pain and looked down at her fingers, the shock unmistakable in her eyes as she took in the sight of her blood-coated fingers. 'Oh, Maria.' She glanced up at him at the sound of his voice, her eyes brimming with tears of pain and fear as her body shook uncontrollably and her blood continued to trickle down her forehead.

'I – I'm sorry.' She managed as the tears coated her voice and she wrung her hands in her lap, the blood coating her skin as she dropped his gaze. Georg lowered himself down onto the floor beside her then, his brow furrowing as his eyes held nothing but deep love and concern for her as he covered her trembling hands with one of his own.

'What on earth are you apologising to me for?' He asked, his voice quiet as soft tears began to dance over the curves of her cheeks. 'You have done _nothing_ to be sorry for, my darling, not a single thing.' Maria turned her head towards him then, her eyes red and sore from her tears as he brushed his thumb across her knuckles and she saw the loving smile that he offered her. She couldn't describe just how much she loved him.

'But I – I should have –'

'Shh…' He soothed as he brought his free hand up to give her tear-stained cheek a tender caress. 'We can talk about everything once we've sent all the guests home, the doctor's been to patch you up and you've had a good night's sleep, alright? I'll see if Max will watch the children for us in the morning so that you and I can cuddle up in bed, hmm?' A radiant smile spread across her features then as she gave a tearful nod. 'Come here, sweetheart.' He took her by the waist then before drawing her into his lap and slipping his arms around her. 'You can have a cuddle if you want, my angel.'

'I don't want to get blood on you.' She shook her head.

'I think I'll live if you do.' He teased, revelling in the soft giggle that she released as she lay her head down upon his shoulder and snuggled against him as she curled her fingers into the thin fabric of his shirt. 'My brave girl.' He kissed her bloodied hairline.

'I'm so tired.' She whispered as she grazed the tip of her nose against his neck.

'That's because you've hit your head, my love, but you can't go to sleep just yet. Not until the doctor's been to check you over.' She whined in response as her eyes closed.

'Goodness, what's happened?' Maria went stiff in her husband's embrace at Max's outburst as the impresario entered the room, Georg soothing her with gentle shushes as he stroked her hair with the palm of his hand until she snuggled into his warmth.

'I'll explain later, but right now I need you to telephone Doctor Weiss and tell him that he needs to get here as soon as possible. A cut like this is going to need stitches and I don't want Maria having to wait over an hour to be seen to.' Max nodded before he made his way over to the telephone that sat atop the set of drawers on the opposite side of the room and requested to be connected to the doctor's surgery. 'Everything's going to be alright, Maria, I promise.' Georg murmured softly against his wife's brow.

'I'm scared.' She admitted. 'I hate stitches; I had to have so many of them growing up.'

'I know you're scared, my love, but I'm not going to be leaving your side for a single moment. I'm going to be holding your hand until the doctor's finished, I promise you.'

She gave a slow nod against his neck then before taking slow and deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down, Georg running his palm along her waist through her gown as Max thanked the doctor and put down the telephone. 'He's just gotten back from seeing another patient, but he says that he can be here in the next ten to fifteen minutes. Do you want me to tell the guests that the party's over whilst you get Maria upstairs?' Georg nodded with a smile of gratitude before Max glanced down at Maria and turned on his heel to make his way out of the study, Georg holding his wife close.

'Do you think you can manage the stairs? I can carry you if you like.' He told her.

'I think I'll be able to do it.' She nodded. 'I'll need you to hold my hand though; I feel as though the room is spinning.' Georg eased her carefully out of his lap then before standing and helping her to her feet, Maria swaying for a moment before she found her balance and he wrapped one arm around her waist before taking one of her hands in his free one. He then began to lead her out of his study, his wife leaning against him as he escorted her towards the staircase and began to lead her up to the master suite.

'Everything's going to be alright now.' He kissed the side of her head. 'I promise.'

* * *

Georg shushed her soothingly as he was sat beside her on their bed a short time later and doctor Weiss continued to stitch up the deep cut on her hairline, soft and pained whimpers escaping her as the sharp needle continued to pierce her skin. 'You're being so brave; I am so proud of you.' He sighed. She was unable to snuggle against him and rest her head upon his shoulder for comfort, and so she settled for taking his hand in hers as she leaned back against the headboard, bringing it to her smooth lips to kiss his roughened knuckles lingeringly. 'I love you so much.' He murmured into her ear.

'I love you too.' She whispered, her eyes shut as she tried to keep as calm as possible.

'There we are.' Doctor Weiss announced a few moments later as he retrieved a pair of scissors from his bag and used them to separate the needle from the silk thread that he had used to stitch up the wound, Maria's eyes fluttering open as she brushed her thumb against the back of her husband's palm. 'Now, I'll just place a bandage over it to stop it from catching on your pillowcase and then you'll be able to get some sleep.' As he began to place the bandage over the wound, Georg could tell that something was playing on his wife's mind and so he stroked her hand as he shifted closer to her.

'What is it, sweetheart?' He asked, his voice calm and soft.

'The baby won't be hurt, will it?' She whimpered. 'I know that falls can cause women to have miscarriages, Georg, and I don't think I can go through another one of them!'

'You need to calm yourself down, my love.' He told her. 'All of this stress isn't going to be doing you _or_ our baby any good.' She nodded as she released a rather deep sigh. 'Doctor? He looked over at the man as he laced his fingers with those of his beloved.

'Yes, Captain?' Doctor Weiss replied once he had gotten Maria's bandage in place.

'I was wondering if you might give the Baroness the once over.' He admitted. 'She's expecting a baby, you see, she's three months pregnant and I think it would put both of our minds at ease if you would make sure that her fall hasn't harmed it in any way.' Maria nodded in response as she gazed up at doctor Weiss, a soft smile upon his lips.

'I'll have a listen to your baby's heartbeat and then see if there's any blood loss. Even if everything is as it should be – which I believe it will be – I would still be grateful if you would come to the surgery on Thursday afternoon so that we can see if anything has changed, Baroness. I'll be able to give you a full examination.' He told her gently.

'I'll make certain that she's there, doctor.' Georg told him as he drew slow circles into the back of his wife's hand with the pad of his thumb, Maria sighing in contentment.

'Thank you, Captain.' Doctor Weiss smiled. 'Now, Baroness, if you would like to get yourself comfortable whilst I find my pinard?' Maria gave a silent nod before shifting into a more comfortable position and allowing Georg to put a pillow behind her, her lips curling up into a perfect smile as she gazed up at him and he caressed her cheek.

'Thank you.' She sighed.

'For what?' Georg asked as he revelled in the silkiness of her skin beneath his palm.

'Just for being here.' She kissed the back of his palm several times. 'For being you.'

'When the doctor leaves, I'll get you settled and then head downstairs to make you a cup of tea. Then I'll come back and we can cuddle for as long as you like, how does that sound?' He blessed her with a charming smile, stroking her hair with his fingers.

'Perfect.' She admitted, fatigue coating her voice.

He leaned down to press a long and warm kiss onto her lips then, not caring that doctor Weiss was just metres away from them, falling all the more in love with her as she cupped the side of his neck in her hand and released a sigh of satisfaction into his mouth. She sucked his lower lip as they drew apart, her cleat blue eyes glistening mischievously despite the clear pain that she was in. 'Oh, I love you.' She whispered.

'I love you too.' He kissed over the bandage on her hairline. 'So much.'

'This won't take long, Baroness,' The doctor admitted as he made his way back over, 'I'll just have a listen to your baby's heartbeat and then have a check for any signs of blood loss. I do, however, recommend spending the next few days in bed to give your stitches a chance to heal, and I want you to rest as much as possible.' Maria nodded, a small smile upon her lips as she allowed the doctor to pull her nightgown up slightly.

Doctor Weiss used the quilt to allow her to maintain a sense of modesty once he had pulled her nightgown up her body and let it sit just below her bust, Maria feeling her heart swell with love as she set her eyes upon the evidence of the passionate love that she and Georg shared. It was a few moments later when the doctor pressed his pinard against an area of her stomach before resting his ear on the end closest to him and listening intently, Maria and Georg waiting in silence as they held to the other's hand. Maria felt her heart sink ever-so-slightly when doctor Weiss' brow furrowed and he moved his pinard to a different area of her belly, Georg shushing her as he pressed a kiss to the side of her head when he saw her swallow nervously. She breathed a soft sigh of relief when a smile spread across the doctor's lips a short time later, however, Georg smoothing the pad of his thumb across her knuckles as she beamed up at him.

'One of the strongest; healthiest heartbeats I've heard in quite a while.' Doctor Weiss told the couple as he removed his pinard from Maria's belly and stood from the bed. 'Now, if you could get on top of the covers for me, Baroness, I'll make sure there's no bleeding and then I'll leave you to get some rest.' He went over to his bag once again in order to put his pinard away and pull on some latex gloves as Maria did as he had said, the young woman covering her lower half with the thin cover that he had laid out on the bed a short time earlier. 'I won't be doing an internal examination tonight because I don't feel as though it would be right to put you through more discomfort when you're already in pain, so I'll just have a check of your undergarments and then when you come to the surgery on Thursday, I will do a full examination.' He told her.

'That's fine.' She reassured him as he lowered himself down onto the edge of the bed, a gentle sigh escaping her lips as she shifted her legs into the position that he required before he moved her undergarments to one side and checked them for traces of blood.

'There hasn't been any bleeding, so that's a good sign.' He smiled as he released her undergarments and allowed her to relax her legs, Georg giving her hand a squeeze as she sighed happily. 'As I said, I would advise you to remain in bed for about two-to-three days until your stitches have healed, and I want you to stay hydrated. If – and I highly doubt you will – but if you do start seeing blood in your undergarments, you need to telephone me and I will try my hardest to get out to you as soon as possible. As I said, I highly doubt that you will start seeing blood, but I need to tell you just in case.' Maria offered him a smile of gratitude before cuddling up against her husband.

'Thank you, doctor, for getting out to her so promptly.' Georg said as he slipped his arm around his wife and held her close, Maria laying her head down on his shoulder.

'It's not a problem. When I was talking with Herr Dettweiler on the telephone I could tell that her injury wasn't a minor one and so I dropped everything and came over.' The doctor admitted. 'I would keep her topped up on aspirin for the next few days to help keep the pain as minimal as possible, and I advise you not to allow her to stand on her own until the swelling has gone down. She hit her head rather hard judging by her injury and she's at risk of falling if she stands without support for the time being.'

'I'll make sure she's monitored, doctor.' Georg reassured him as he felt Maria nuzzle her face into the side of his neck, a sense of warmth coursing through his veins as he adored the cuddlier side of his spouse. 'I'll make certain that she gets some rest, also.'

'Thank you.' The doctor smiled as he pulled Maria's nightgown back down before removing the sheet from over her and putting it back in his bag. 'I'll leave the two of you now because I can see that the Baroness needs to get some rest. I can show myself out and I will send my bill in a week-or-two.' He then closed his bag before standing from the bed and making his way across the bedroom, Georg watching as he made his way through the bedroom door and made sure to close it quietly behind himself.

He and Maria sat in a comfortable silence for a time before she allowed her hand to find his once more and they laced their fingers. 'Georg?' She sighed against his neck, her husband murmuring in response as he settled his cheek atop her head. 'I'm sorry.'

'Will you please stop apologising to me?' He asked, his tone loving as he brought her away from him. 'You have no reason to apologise to me, my love, because you have done nothing wrong.' She cast her gaze up at him, her eyes glistening with soft tears.

'I told you that I didn't want any more secrecy between us and yet I still kept who it was that attacked me away from you.' She reminded him. 'I didn't want you to find out like this; I didn't want you to find out who it was that attacked me by walking in while he was trying to do it again.' A solitary tear danced over the curve of her cheek.

He used the tips of his fingers to remove the tear from her cheek before hooking his index finger beneath her chin and tracing the sharpness of her jaw with the pad of his thumb. 'I know that the only reason for you not telling me that it was Zeller who hurt you that night was because you wanted to keep me safe, darling, I know you didn't do it out of spite. I know you thought I would kill him if I found out.' She sniffled. 'If I hadn't had entered the room when I did, do you think you ever would've told me?'

'I don't believe so.' She shook her head, her eyes stinging with tears as she cast her gaze down into her lap. 'I was just scared because I thought that if I told you then you would have gone out and killed him. I know that murderers are hung for their crime and I knew that if you had killed him and you had been hung for it, I wouldn't have been able to cope. I can't lose you, Georg, especially not now that I know I'm going to be having your baby.' She gazed up at him once more. 'I need you to be here for me.'

'Listen to me.' He told her, his voice firm as he cupped her face in his hands and soft tears fell down her cheeks. 'You are never going to lose me, Maria, are you listening to me? I am always going to be here to support you and to sit and hold you in my arms when you need me to, you never have to doubt that.' A watery smile appeared upon her lips. 'Despite how much I may want to, I swear to you that I won't lay one finger on Herr Zeller. Why do you think I stopped myself from killing him when we were in my study? I know that you need me here and I know that our baby is going to need me to be here too, and I couldn't bear to leave you and our children to fend for yourselves. I love you far too desperately to ever put you all in a position like that.'

'Do you mean it?' She whimpered as tears choked her voice.

'Just as much as I meant every word of my vows on our wedding day.' He offered her a loving smile as he smoothed his thumbs across her warm cheeks, kissing her brow.

He allowed his lips to linger on her skin for just a moment longer than was necessary before drawing back and gazing into her eyes, Maria placing her hand upon his chest through his dress-shirt which had a small blood stain on the fabric. She then leaned forwards to capture his lower lip in a long and delicious kiss, Georg bringing one of his hands up to cup the back of her head in his palm and hold her in place. He felt her curl her fingers into his shirt as she stroked her tongue against the seam of his lips, a deep hum of delight escaping him as he opened his mouth to her and allowed her to make their kiss deep and passionate. 'Georg…' She breathed as she tangled a hand in his hair, their lips moving over one another's in perfect sync as he brought her closer.

He lay her down so that her head came to rest upon her pillow then, his hand leaving the back of her head in order to move around and cup the curve of her cheek in its palm as she slipped her slender arms around his neck. Their tongues danced together for just a few moments longer before he tore his lips away from her own and pressed them to her neck, a blissful sigh escaping her as a smile spread across her features and she committed every slow and delicate brush of his lips against her neck to memory.

He drew back from her neck after kissing his way back up the side of it after reaching her shoulder, their lips meeting in another long and firm kiss as one of her arms slid from around his neck and her hand came to rest upon his chest. It was a short time later when he felt her begin to remove his tie, his breathing heavy when he pulled his lips away from her own. 'You need to rest.' He pressed his forehead against her own.

'I want you to make love to me.' She breathed as she gazed into his eyes. 'I swear I'll rest afterwards, darling.' He thought it over for a moment before kissing her soft lips.

'Are you sure?' He whispered.

'Positive.' She nodded, stretching up to leave a slow kiss to the corner of her mouth.

'I love you.' He caressed her face.

'I love you.' She smiled.

He then pressed his lips back to hers and neither of them spoke for quite some time.

* * *

It was early the following morning when Georg was holding Maria close as she slept in his arms, her head cushioned on the dark hair that covered his chest as he lay in the dark and his arm was wrapped around her waist as his hand rested upon the warm skin of her hip. His eyes were burning, but he couldn't close them; he was exhausted, but he couldn't fall asleep. All he could think about was how much his wife had had to endure on her own over the last several weeks, and it truly made his heart shatter.

She was so loving; so gentle and compassionate. She hadn't deserved a scrap of what she had suffered at the hands of Herr Zeller. Hadn't she suffered enough abuse in her life without him having to make the memories of what her Uncle did to her so much rawer? It made him feel sick to know that she had needed him when she had been out on her walk that night; to think about how terrified she must have been. He despised himself for not going out in search for her, but he was unable to change the past now.

He wanted to kill Zeller more than anything; he wanted to be able to climb into bed at night with the knowledge that he was unable to harm another woman in the way that he had harmed Maria. He had meant it when he had told his wife that he wasn't going to lay a finger on Zeller, but he had also meant it when he had told Zeller that he wasn't going to get away with what he did to Maria. Just because he wasn't going to kill him did not mean that he wasn't going to avenge his beloved and get revenge.

Zeller would pay for what he did.

It just wouldn't be Georg who made sure of it.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please review and I will see you next time! x**


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: A chapter of fluff after that angsty previous chapter...I think the next few chapters may also be a little fluffy whilst Georg and the children help Maria recover, so I hope you're all pleased! I hope you will all leave a review also! Thanks for reading! xx**

* * *

A deep sigh escaped Marta's lips as she was sat beneath one of the pine trees in the garden the following afternoon, a daisy in her hand as she continued to pluck off the tiny petals and the gentle breeze swept through her dark hair like a kind hand. She knew that there was something wrong with her mother; she was sometimes late to breakfast, yes, but she had never not shown up for it. When she had asked her father what was wrong with her mother, he'd told her that it was nothing for her to worry about before kissing the top of her head and telling her to run along and play. She had tried to do as she was told – she had, truly – but she hadn't been able to stop thinking about her mother and so, after a while, she had left her siblings to play their game of tag and had gone to sit by herself underneath the tree that was now giving her shade.

Her mother had been fine the previous morning – she had been smiling and giggling at breakfast and she had seemed so excited for her party that evening, but now she was ill and had to stay in bed. That was what her father had told she and the others before they had entered the dining room for breakfast earlier that morning, anyway. She looked up from the daisy that was held between her thumb and forefinger once she had plucked off the final petal, casting her gaze over towards her other siblings as they ran around and squealed in delight together. She wanted to go over and play tag with them, but her tummy was aching too badly from worrying about her mother. 'I told you to run along and _play_ , my angel, not go outside and sit on your own.' She tore her gaze away from her siblings at the sound of her father's voice, a small smile spreading across her soft rosebud lips as she watched him making his way up to her.

'I don't feel like playing, father.' She admitted as she allowed her head to drop back against the tree-trunk when her father lowered himself down onto the grass beside her, a gentle sigh escaping Georg as he wrapped his arm around her small shoulders. She shuffled closer to him then before leaning against his chest and placing her hand on his knee through his trousers, a sense of warmth coursing through her veins as he pressed several lingering kisses into her warm dark hair. 'I'm worried about mother.' Georg placed his hands on either side of her waist through her dress before bringing her to sit in his lap, wrapping his arms around her middle as she settled against him.

'Your mother is going to be fine, sweetheart, I promise you.' He reassured her as he pressed his cheek against her hairline and revelled in the softness of her skin against his own. 'The doctor came out to see her last night and he told her that all she needs to get better is rest and medicine. She's going to be better soon, Marta, you'll see.' He ran his hand along her side through her lilac dress, hearing her release a gentle sigh.

'I wish that I could do something to make her feel better faster, father.' She admitted as she pulled away from his chest and lay her head down upon his shoulder, Georg turning his head towards her before he looked into her eyes and a smile of adoration appeared on his lips. He and Maria were so blessed to have such wonderful children.

'Maybe there is.' He snugged her closer. 'I'm going to take a cup of tea up to her in a little while, so why don't you head inside and find your paper and crayons and draw her a picture? Then, when you've finished it, you can come upstairs with me and let her see what you've drawn. I'm certain that it would cheer her up, sweetheart, she's getting rather bored because she has to stay in bed.' Marta's deep brown eyes shone.

'Can I draw a picture of when she taught I and the others how to sing when we were on her mountain, father? When she let us have a picnic up there when you went to Vienna?' She asked, Georg chuckling as he gave her porcelain cheek a delicate caress.

'You can draw whatever you like.' He smiled. 'She'll love anything that you draw.' He felt a surge of deep love for her course through him when she pressed her lips to his cheek in a slow kiss, her small hand resting upon his chest as she smiled against his skin. 'What ever did I do to deserve that?' He asked as he stroked her hair gently.

'You cheered me up and stopped my tummy from hurting.' She told him as she slid her arms around his neck. 'And you're the best father in the whole world.' She added.

'And _you,'_ He tapped the tip of her nose with his fingertip, 'Are one of the best little girls that any father could ever hope to have.' She wrapped her arms tight around his neck then before embracing him, Georg releasing a sigh of happiness as he returned her embrace and turned his head to press a long and slow kiss to the side of her own.

Marta slipped from his arms once their embrace had come to an end, Georg watching her with nothing but love in his eyes as she ran as fast as her little legs could manage towards the villa and her long dark hair flowed behind her in the breeze. Out of all his children, Marta had always been the most affectionate. He adored that about her. With a loving chuckle he rose from the grass and began to follow his daughter inside the villa in order to request that Cook made a steaming cup of lemon tea for his wife.

His goal was to treat Maria like royalty, and he would stop at nothing to achieve that.

* * *

'Do you think she's going to like it, father?' Marta asked a little while later as she and Georg were standing in the hallway outside the bedroom that he occupied alongside his wife, her brow creased as she took in her drawing and Georg allowed a soft smile to spread across his lips as he got down to her level. 'I tried to make it pretty for her.'

'Why don't you show me what you've drawn, hmm?' She nodded before turning the piece of paper that she had drawn the picture on around, allowing her father to take it from her before she clasped her hands in front of her and sucked her lower lip in anticipation. Georg's smile only grew as he took in the picture that Marta had drawn for her mother, an affectionate chuckle escaping him as he saw how she had drawn she, her mother and her siblings as stick figures. If he was honest with himself, the artwork before him was rather excellent for a girl of Marta's age. 'You know what, my darling? I think she's going to love it.' He told her as he reached up to cup her cheek in his palm, Marta nuzzling into his hand as she giggled before he allowed her to take her drawing back and he returned to his natural height as he held Maria's cup of tea.

'Can I knock on the door, father?' Marta asked as she gazed up at him.

'If you would like to.' He nodded, his beautiful little girl smiling as she took a step forward before knocking on the bedroom door and waiting for her mother's response.

'Come in.' Maria's voice was a little muffled as it came from behind the closed door, Marta rising up onto her tiptoes before she turned the doorknob and slowly pushed the door open. 'Hello, poppet.' Smiled Maria as she watched her daughter enter the room, her eyes sparkling with love as Georg followed close behind. 'What have you got there?' She asked as Marta came to stand at the side of the bed with her drawing.

'Father said that I could draw you a picture to make you feel better.' The eight-year-old told her as there was a perfect grin upon her soft lips, Maria raising a brow at her.

'Why don't you come and sit up here with me so that you can show me what you've drawn, hmm?' She used the palm of her hand to stroke her daughter's soft dark hair affectionately, Marta nodding before she made her way to the foot of the bed and set the drawing down on the quilt as she jumped up onto the mattress. Georg set Maria's cup of tea down on her bedside table as their daughter crawled up the bed towards her, his wife tilting back her head in a silent request for a kiss. A silent request that he accepted without the slightest hesitation. Once they had parted from their chaste kiss, Marta sat herself down beside her mother before Maria wrapped her arm around her.

'It isn't the best drawing ever, but I tried as hard as I could to make it pretty.' Marta told her as she cuddled against her chest, Maria smiling down at her as she hummed. The eight-year-old then handed her mother the drawing before she gazed down at it, a loving gasp escaping Maria's lips as she took in the picture that Marta had created.

'Oh, Marta...' She breathed as she brushed the thumb of her free hand against her little girl's shoulder, 'It's so beautiful, darling, I love it!' Marta gave a gentle sigh of relief as she beamed over at her father, Georg winking at her from the foot of the large bed. 'Why don't you tell me what everything is?' Maria drew her further into her warmth.

'This is you,' Marta started as she pointed to the stick figure that appeared to be sat down on a tree stump, 'And this is me and the others.' She pointed to the seven other stick figures that surrounded her. 'You're playing your guitar and teaching us how to sing Do, Re, Mi.' Maria glanced over at Georg, the two of them sharing an affectionate smile before she went back to listening to her little girl. 'I don't remember if there were any birds when we were on your mountain, but the sky looked too empty after I had coloured it in, so I wanted to add them. I added some daisies on the mountain too, because I know that they're your favourite flowers.' Maria felt her eyes fill with tears.

'Do you have _any_ idea of how much I love you?' She asked as Marta tilted back her head and the two of them gazed into one another's eyes, Marta smiling and showing off the gap that had been left behind when her tooth had fallen out three days earlier. 'When I'm allowed to get out of bed I'm going to find a frame for your drawing and hang it on the wall above the piano in my music room.' She watched her daughter's deep hazel brown eyes widen as she gasped happily. 'I feel better already now, love.'

'I'm glad.' She smiled as she snuggled further into her side. 'Mother, what did you do to your head?' She pointed to the small bandage that covered a section of her hairline.

Maria remained silent for a moment before stroking Marta's shoulder, Georg gazing over at the two of them. 'I went light-headed last night and when I fell over I hit my head and needed a couple of stitches to close the cut that I was left with. The doctor put a bandage over them so that they stay safe.' Marta reached up to stroke the tips of her fingers against the bandage in a delicate manner before stretching up to place a kiss on it, Maria shaking her head at just how desperately she cherished her daughter.

'You always say that a kiss makes everyone feel better, mother.' Marta reminded her. 'Did that help _you_ to feel better?' Maria pressed her lips to her temple in a warm kiss.

'It did.' She nodded. 'Thank you, princess, and thank you for my drawing.'

'You're welcome, mother.' Marta smiled. 'Is it okay if I go outside and play with the others now?' The hope was evident in her eyes as she gazed up into her mother's own.

'Of course, sweet pea.' Maria nodded. 'Go on.'

Marta then left a final kiss to her cheek before clambering down off of the bed and making her way across the bedroom, the door opening with a soft squeak as she gave the doorknob a slow turn before slipping through it and closing it behind her once she was out in the hallway. Georg stood from the foot of the bed and made his way around to his own side of it, Maria sighing as she gazed down at the drawing that Marta had made for her as her husband lowered himself down onto the soft mattress beside her.

'There's so much love in this house, isn't there?' She asked without looking at him.

'So much.' He nodded as he slipped his arm around her shoulders and brought her to snuggle up against him, Maria resting her head down upon his shoulder with a hum.

'And sometimes so little of it in the world outside.' She shook her head when negative thoughts of Zeller and her attack began to fill her mind, choosing instead to take her husband's hand in her own and place it upon the small swell of her belly through her nightgown. 'You know what?' She sighed. 'I'm so sick and tired of letting my attack have control over my life. I've been unable to feel as excited as I should be about my pregnancy for the past three months because the majority of my thoughts have been centred around what Herr Zeller did to me.' Georg brushed the pad of his thumb against the creamy skin of her shoulder. 'I've decided now that I'm not going to let that happen any longer. You and I have waited so long to hear that I'm pregnant with a healthy baby, and now that I am I want to be able to get excited about it. I want to be able to just think about our future together and forget about what happened to me.'

'Forgive me for saying this, darling, but you won't ever forget what happened to you.' He told her. 'Things like that are things that you can't forget about, just like I can't forget about the things I had to endure during the war. You learn to push the negative thoughts to the back of your mind after a while, which makes it easier, but you won't be able to fully forget about what happened.' Maria gave a slow nod. 'What we can do, though, is outweigh the negative thoughts with positive ones. When you get the thoughts, just think about the life we have together. We have seven beautiful children and another on the way, we have each other and we've got a roof over our heads. We have a stable, loving family and that's what we need to remember if we start getting negative thoughts.' Maria tilted her head back in order to gaze up into his dark eyes.

'I'm so blessed…' She whispered as she traced his jawline with the tips of her fingers.

'As am I.' He caught her wrist before pressing a soft kiss onto each pad of her fingers. 'You and our children are all that I could ever want or need.' He admitted adoringly.

'I feel the same way.' She placed her hand over his heart before leaning in to kiss his soft lips. 'You're going to make the most incredible father to our baby, I just know it.'

'I can't wait to hold him or her in my arms.' He breathed as he ran his hand across her belly. 'You know; I think I'm even more impatient than Marta was when we told the children.' Maria giggled as she covered his hand with her own and laced their fingers.

'I have to admit that there's been times where I've felt a little impatient too.' She told him. 'When I'm laying awake at night – after I have nightmares or when I can't sleep – I think about what our baby is going to look like. I think about its tiny fingers and I wonder if it will look more like you or more like me. I know it's going to be beautiful either way, though, and I can't wait until our son or daughter is placed on my chest.'

'You are going to be such an inspiration for our child.' He told her as he stroked her fringe to one side. 'You have had to go through so much on your own over the past couple of weeks and you've made me so proud. You are the strongest woman I know and I know that – when our son or daughter grows up – it's going to be so blessed to have you for its mother.' She buried her head beneath his chin then before humming.

'I'm going to be stronger than I was the last time Herr Zeller attacked me, Georg, I'm not going to let things get to such a low point this time. I couldn't bear it if I allowed what happened to me tear you and I apart as much as it did the first time.' He let out gentle shushes as he kissed the crown of her head, running his hand along her spine.

'I'm in a better position to help you now, my love.' He smiled. 'And I am going to be right beside you; helping you to get past all of this. No matter how long it might take.'

* * *

It was a few hours later when Georg was once again sat on the edge of the bed as he drew soothing circles between his wife's shoulder blades as she continued to vomit into the sick-bowl that she kept at the side of the bed due to her morning sickness, a deep sigh escaping him as he felt the muscles in Maria's back contract forcefully as she retched once again. It killed him to hear the soft sobs that she let out in the time between each retch and heave, and he wished more than anything that he could take the nauseousness away for her, but he knew that it was just another side-effect of her pregnancy. His wife took slow and deep breaths then in the hopes that it would keep the nauseousness at bay, a soft sigh of relief escaping her as her stomach gradually stopped churning and the urge to vomit lessened. 'I'm sorry.' She whispered as she allowed Georg to wipe around her mouth with a damp cloth, her husband shaking his head at her as he removed the sick-bowl from her hands and kissed her forehead.

'I'll go and clean this and get you a glass of water to take the taste away, my darling.' He told her before standing from the bed and making his way across their bedroom towards the en-suite bathroom, Maria leaning back against her pillow as she ran her hand across her belly.

'If you think I'm putting up with this level of morning sickness for another six months, you've got another thing coming.' She told her unborn child as she brushed her thumb against the proof of it, not caring that it couldn't hear her. 'It's only because I adore you so much that I'm putting up with all of this, you know.'

Georg's gentle chuckle caught her attention as he came out of the bathroom with the freshly cleaned sick-bowl in one hand and a cool glass of water in the other, a sweet giggle escaping Maria as she gazed over at him and accepted the glass of water when he reached her side. 'Are you sure it's alright if I go down for dinner? I could always bring it up here and sit with you if you would like me to.' He grasped her hand in his.

'No, you can go down.' She told him with a smile. 'It's not fair to make the children have dinner without at least one of us being there with them.' He nodded in response.

'I want you to try and get some sleep whilst I'm downstairs, then.' He told her as he placed his hand upon her knee through the covers and stroked it. 'I know your head is aching no matter how hard you're trying to keep it a secret from me.' She blushed. 'If you do as you're told and sleep whilst I'm down at dinner, I might treat you to that massage I promised you. It might help to get you relaxed so that you find it easier to sleep through the night.' He saw the happiness in his wife's eyes as she gazed at him.

'I _love_ your massages.' She hummed in delight.

'Do you really?' He teased. 'I hadn't noticed. It's not like you pretended to have sore joints every evening when we were in Paris, just to get a massage out of me.' Maria's mouth gaped in mock offence as she scoffed and leaned back against their headboard.

'I was _not_ pretending!' She told him.

'Oh really, so a woman who can run up and down the Untersberg and barely break a sweat can't go for a walk after dinner without getting sore joints?' He chuckled softly.

'It isn't my fault that you give incredible massages.' She put her nose in the air. 'You love me far too deeply to tell me no whenever I ask you to give me one though, so…'

'I do.' He hummed as he moved closer to her before brushing a kiss against her lips. 'Now, I need to get changed for dinner and you need to get some rest.' Maria gave a soft huff then as she snuggled down beneath the quilt and allowed him to pull it up to her chin, a small smile spreading across her lips as he leaned down to kiss the side of her head. 'I love you.' He allowed his lips to graze her ear as he whispered into it.

'I love you.' She smiled, her eyes closed as she nuzzled into her pillow.

Once he was certain that she was settled and that she would be able to drift off into a peaceful slumber, he stood from the bed and made his way over to the wardrobe that they shared before removing one of his jackets and laying it out on the foot of the bed. He then went back to find a clean shirt before making his way over to his chest of drawers and removing a pair of his trousers, a small smile as he lay the two articles of clothing out on the bed with his jacket before beginning to remove the shirt that he was already wearing. 'I know you're watching.' He smirked as he spoke to his wife.

'No,' She replied. 'I'm _sleeping.'_

'With your eyes open?' He chortled.

'I am a woman of _many_ talents, Georg.' She retorted before stifling a giggle.

'Close your eyes, Maria, and try and get some sleep.' He told her, his tone loving as he removed his shirt before tossing it onto the chair on the other side of the room and picking up his fresh one before putting it on. He was unable to prevent the smile from spreading across his lips when he heard faint snores coming from his wife as he tied his tie a short time later, his gaze travelling to her before he felt his heart melt at the sight of her sleeping so peacefully with her hand tucked beneath her cheek. She was just so exquisite. He still couldn't understand why he had been so blind last summer.

Once he was dressed and he had brought a comb through his hair a number of times, he made his way over to where his wife lay before kissing her temple. 'Sleep well, my sweet one.' He whispered before turning on the lamp on her bedside table, a gentle sigh escaping him as he made his way over to the curtains and closed them before he began to leave the bedroom. He turned the main light out when he reached the door, casting his gaze over to the bed once more to see how the light from the lamp cast a sort of halo over his spouse. He couldn't put into words how much she meant to him.

He then slipped through the door and out into the hallway before making certain that he closed the door as quietly as possible behind himself, a satisfied smile spreading across his lips as he began to make his way along the hallway. He could already tell that Maria was going to recover from her ordeal faster this time around. Her first attack had knocked a lot out of her, but she had bounced back after a while and you didn't have to be a genius to see that she had become so much stronger over that time.

She was going to get through this, he just knew it.

Because she was the strongest woman alive.

* * *

'Does that feel nice, Maria? He asked, his voice soothing as he continued to massage the coconut oil into her bare back with gentle motions later that evening, his beautiful wife humming in response as her cheek was resting on her arms as they were crossed over her pillow and her eyes were closed in satisfaction. He began to work the knots out of her shoulders a few moments later, revelling in the groan of delight she gave.

'You need to get used to doing this.' She murmured as his hands roamed over her back. 'When my back and feet start aching in a few months' time, you're going to be doing this a lot.' Georg leaned down to press a languid kiss into the back of her neck.

'Gladly.' He smiled as he drew back. 'Whatever you need from me; whenever you need it, I will be there to do it. From now until our beautiful baby is screaming in your arms, you are my top priority and I am going to do whatever is necessary to make you as relaxed as I possibly can.' Maria gazed over her shoulder at him, smiling radiantly.

'I never thought it was possible to be this happy.' She admitted.

'Neither did I.' He told her as he pressed his thumbs gently into her back. 'But from the moment I slipped that ring onto your finger I've been the happiest man on earth.'

'And I've been the happiest woman.' She lay her head back down on her arms. 'Thank you for loving me.' She allowed her eyes to flutter closed, a smile forming on her lips.

'It's not a chore to love you; you make it so easy.' He applied some more oil onto his hands before rubbing it into her silky skin. 'But thank _you_ for falling in love with _me.'_

'It's no problem.' She whispered as she felt herself beginning to drift off. 'It's the best thing I ever did.'

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed that and I hope you will leave a review! I am still working on Not a Child Anymore, don't worry, it's just giving me a lot of trouble at the moment, haha! Anyway, I hope you enjoy my other stories whilst you're waiting and I'll see you all soon! xxx**


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: *Pokes head out* Hey guys, hehe. I know that it has been an age since I last updated this story but I have just had no inspiration for it for a while. I sat down earlier, though, and I managed to get this chapter out. I don't know if it's as good as my other chapters because I haven't written in quite a while, but I hope that you all like it a bit! Please let me know what you think with a review, thanks! xxxx**

* * *

'I know that you have questions about that night,' Maria said as she was comfortable in her love's tender embrace after they had made love a few mornings later, her head cushioned upon his bare chest as she was able to feel his heartbeat slowing and his fingertips danced along the curve of her spine in a soothing manner, 'And I know that I've kept rather quiet about it all, but now I think it's time for me to start opening up about it.' She released a deep sigh as Georg kissed her crown.

'I _do_ have a few questions, I'll admit that,' He told her once she had shifted in his embrace so that her head came to settle upon his shoulder, the hand that was wrapped around her waist running up and down the curve of her side as he gazed into her eyes, 'But I never want you to feel like you _have_ to talk about what happened to you that night. I know that it's hard for you to talk about it; I know that it's painful, my love, and I never want you to force yourself to talk if you're not ready to.'

A beautiful smile spread across her features as she reached up to trace the sharpness of his jaw with her fingertips, her eyes fluttering closed for just a moment as she pressed her mouth against his in a soft kiss. 'I want you to know about what happened.' She breathed once their chaste kiss had reached a natural conclusion, her hand resting over his heart upon his chest as she brushed her thumb against the dark chest hairs that she found there. 'I want no more secrets between us.'

Her heart fluttered within her chest when he feathered a caress against her warm cheek, the two of them exchanging a soft smile before she draped her arm over his middle and snuggled into his side. The two of them lay in a comfortable silence in one another's arms for a short time as Georg thought about which question to start with, a deep sigh escaping him as he settled beside his wife and tightened his hold on her. 'What was the first thing that Zeller did to you when you were out?'

'He took me by the throat before asking me what I was doing walking by myself at night and then he told me that the streets of Salzburg could be dangerous after dark before shoving me against the wall.' She admitted as she caressed his hipbone with her thumb beneath the covers. 'He then reminded me of how – at the house-party we had thrown – I had defended you after he had called you a coward in front of Baron and Baroness Heideck. He said that I should have held my tongue.'

Georg nodded as he nuzzled his nose against the strands of honey-blonde hair that he discovered at the top of her head. 'Then what happened?' His voice was soft as he stroked her back tenderly.

'I started to defend you again – though I can't remember what I said off the top of my head – and I started to tell him about the differences between the two of you. I remember saying that _he_ was a coward because he had shoved me into a wall all because I hurt his feelings. Another thing that I can recall is him telling me that I was nothing. Everything he said from that moment on is just a blur now, and all I can remember after that is what he did to me afterwards.' Her soft voice shook.

Georg heard the tremble in her voice and knew that she was able to see her assault unfolding in her mind; knew that she was reliving it all over again, and so he took her chin upon his finger and tilted back her head before looking into her piercing blue eyes. 'It's alright, darling,' He soothed as he leaned his forehead against hers and gave her nose a soft graze with his own, 'You don't have to continue.' Maria shook her head in response as her eyes were shut and she cuddled up to him.

'I know I don't _have_ to, but I _need_ to.' She admitted. 'I need you to know about the things that he did to me that night; speaking to you about it is the only way that I'm ever going to be able to start getting past it.' He nodded before giving her hairline a kiss and holding her tight against his chest.

'Take your time, sweetheart, there's no rush.' He whispered as she clung to him.

She gave herself a moment to compose herself somewhat and to gather her thoughts before she lay her head down upon Georg's chest again and burrowed underneath his chin. 'I can remember him throwing me to the ground when I tried to push past him and I remember the lower half of my face hitting the sidewalk. I don't think there was a single part of me that didn't hurt.' She paused for just a second to swallow the harsh tears that were rising in her throat. 'The next thing I knew, I was being pinned down and he was kissing me. I thought that he was going to – well, you know – but he didn't, he just kept on kissing me until I was able to push him off.' Tears coated her voice as she felt her husband's chest rise and fall beneath her head, hot tears burning in Georg's eyes.

'He started hitting me after that and I can't remember how long he hit me for but it felt like hours. When he stopped, he got up and just looked at me before walking off and leaving me there alone. I'm not sure how long I was laying there for, but I can remember thinking – because of the pain I was in – that I was going to end up dying there.' Her cheeks were becoming streaked with broken tears now, Georg stroking her short blonde hair with his hand as he fought to keep his own tears back. 'I felt as though I had deserved it for the things I had said to you when we had been arguing.'

Hearing those words leave his wife's lips broke him – his cheeks becoming stained with his tears.

His darling Maria had been laying on that cold, hard sidewalk for _goodness_ knows how long – her body aching from the horrific beating that she had endured – as she had believed that her attack had been something she had _deserved_ for how she had spoken to him during their spat. 'I _wanted_ to die at that point; I wanted the pain to stop,' She choked out through her sobs, 'But then I thought about you and the children and I knew that I couldn't leave you all behind again, so I somehow managed to stand up and then I started walking to the convent. I remember collapsing once Sister Margaretta had opened the gate and then most of what happened after that is just a blur.' She sniffed gently.

The two of them cried together for a time as they clung to one another, Maria burying her face in his chest as her warm tears fell onto his skin and he buried numerous kisses into her hair as soft tears ran down his own cheeks. 'Look at me.' He told her as he ran his fingers through her strands of strawberry-blonde hair once his tears had stopped falling, Maria shifting in his secure embrace before her head landed on his shoulder and she looked up at him through tear-filled blue eyes. 'I know that you feel as though your attack was a punishment for the things you said when we were arguing, but I swear to you that it wasn't.' He sighed as he stroked her face. 'Not one part of what happened to you that night was your fault, Maria, not a single part of it.' A tear fell down her cheek.

'But if I hadn't had stormed out…' She whimpered.

'Not a _single_ part of it.' He repeated himself as he cupped the curve of her cheek in his palm and swept his thumb across her porcelain skin. 'You are so strong and so brave, sweetheart, and even though knowing about what Zeller did to you makes me want to murder, it makes me love you so much more than I ever deemed possible. I am _so_ proud of you.' His words coaxed the smallest of smiles from his wife as she gazed up at him, his heart swelling with passionate love for her as he lowered his head to cover her perfect mouth with his own in a delectable kiss, filled with meaning.

He felt her hand come to rest upon the back of his neck when he started to draw back from her a short time later – a sign that she wasn't yet ready for their closeness to come to an end – and he couldn't suppress the loving chuckle that left him when he allowed her to pull his lips back to her own. Her fingers slithered through his soft strands of dark hair as their lips caressed each other's and his hand drew slow circles onto the proof of their longed-for child beneath the covers, her lips soft and warm beneath his own as she let out perfect little hums of delight. 'I love you.' He sighed.

'I love you too.' She murmured against his lips before rolling onto her back and bringing him with her, her arms looping around his neck as their kisses began to take on a slightly more passionate nature. 'Make love to me.' She breathed when he began to trail kisses along the side of her neck.

He didn't have to be asked twice.

* * *

Maria was unable to suppress the soft sigh of adoration that escaped her as she played with the beautiful blonde curls that hung down Gretl's back later that morning, the five-year-old settled in her embrace on the settee in the drawing room as her head was cushioned upon her chest and a soft blanket covered the two of them as her small hand cupped the slight swell of her stomach in its palm. 'I can't wait until the baby's here,' She admitted as she traced the curve of her abdomen with the pad of her thumb. 'I'll get to be a big sister and I won't have to be picked last all the time.'

A soft giggle escaped Maria's lips as she pressed a kiss to the top of her little girl's head, inhaling her natural scent as she tightened her hold around her waist and snugged her closer. 'I think that you are going to be the best big sister in all of Salzburg.' She spoke into her hair, Gretl tilting back her head against her chest before their eyes met and a precious smile spread across her soft lips.

'You do?' Her beautiful blue eyes sparkled.

Maria nodded before giving her daughter's nose an affectionate nuzzle with her own, feeling her heart swell with love for her when she snuggled further into her warmth and ran her hand across the expanse of her belly through her dirndl. 'When will I be able to feel the baby kicking, mother?' The youngest von Trapp inquired after the two of them had lay in a comfortable silence for a time.

'I shouldn't think it will be too long now, sweet-pea.' Maria admitted as she gave her long tresses of hair a stroke with the palm of her hand. 'I feel little flutters whenever it kicks or moves about in there at the moment, but I think you and the others will be able to feel it kicking in a month-or-so.'

Gretl nodded against her chest, satisfied with her answer, before she sat up next to her and drew back the blanket. Maria watched her a somewhat confused expression on her face for a moment before soft tears stung in the back of her eyes as Gretl pressed a lingering kiss onto her stomach. 'I love you.' The five-year-old whispered against the proof of her little sibling, her lips brushing the floral fabric of the skirt of her mother's dirndl before she pressed her cheek against it and felt her mother begin to tuck wayward strands of blonde hair back beneath her ear in a soothing manner.

It was at times like this that Maria adored her children the most – times when one of them would come to her out of the blue and snuggle up to her and times when one of them would come to sit with her so that they could run their hands over her growing stomach – and it was at times like this that she felt the most grateful to the Reverend Mother for telling her that she had to return to the villa and face her fears. If she had allowed her to remain at the convent and had helped to prepare her to take her vows, she and Georg never would have confessed their love for each other and she wouldn't have a precious little life growing inside her body. She never would have been this happy.

'Thank you, mother.' Gretl's little voice was what brought her out of her thoughts a short time later.

'For what, mein liebling?' She asked, raising a brow at her beautiful little girl.

'For marrying father,' Gretl smiled, 'For being my new mother and for loving me.'

'You are _so_ welcome, sweetheart.' Maria told her as she opened her arms to her and allowed her to shuffle into them, her lips seeking out Gretl's forehead when her head came to settle upon her shoulder. 'And thank _you_ for being one of the most perfect little girls that a mother could ask for.'

* * *

A deep sigh of contentment left Georg's lips as he wound his arm around his wife's slim waist and brought her close as the sun was beginning to set after dinner that evening, Maria's head coming to settle upon his shoulder through his jacket as the two of them were sat on the stone steps that led down to the lake and they watched as the swans swam gracefully through the clear water. 'Do you have any idea of how nice it was to hear you laughing at dinner?' He asked as he brushed his thumb against the jut of her hip through her skirt, feeling her smile against the side of his neck as she dotted simple little kisses over his skin. 'I love seeing you so content and carefree, you know.'

'I told you that I wasn't going to allow my assault to get the better of me like I did the last time and I meant that.' She told him as she took his free hand in hers and laced their fingers together in his lap. 'I would never have gotten this far in such a short amount of time if I didn't have you and the children, though. You've all been my rock over the last few days and there aren't words to explain how much I love you all.' Georg offered her a dashing smile as he turned his head in her direction.

'We feel the exact same way about you.' He whispered as he pulled her closer – if that was even possible – and pressed his lips against her brow in a lingering kiss. When he pulled back from her just a short time later, he placed a kiss upon her lips before allowing her to rest her head upon his chest. The two of them sat in silence together as they watched the golden sun going down behind the mountains that stood proudly in the distance, the silence breaking when Maria gave a hiss of pain and her spare hand shot straight to her lower abdomen. 'Maria?' Georg frowned, 'What is it?'

She shook her head in response as there was a crease in her brow and she sucked her bottom lip for a moment until the cramping ceased. 'I've been getting these cramps throughout the day.' She told him as she settled against his chest again. 'I telephoned doctor Weiss this afternoon and he said that it's just my body adjusting, so it's nothing to fret about.' Georg didn't look too convinced. 'Darling, the man's a physician.' She pecked his cheek. 'I think he knows what he's talking about.'

'You're right.' He sighed. 'I'm sorry, I just –'

'Me too.' She cupped the curve of his cheek in her palm. 'But it isn't going to happen again.'

He nodded before resting his forehead against hers and allowing her to nuzzle the tip of her nose against his. 'Come on,' She sighed when she drew back from him after a time, 'It's getting late and we ought to be getting the little ones into bed. I don't want Marta falling asleep at her desk again like she did the other week.' Georg chuckled before the two of them rose from the steps and took one another's hand as they started to walk back towards the house. 'It's your turn to read to them.'

'But Gretl _always_ makes me do the princess's voice whenever I read to her.' He whined teasingly.

'You love it really.' She smirked as she swept her thumb across his knuckles. 'You can't deny it.'

'No, I won't.' He kissed the side of her head. 'I love having her fall asleep against me whilst I read.'

'Our children adore you.' She told him. 'And it's no wonder; you're an incredible father to them all.'

'I wasn't before you came along.' He reminded her, squeezing her hand. 'You fixed everything.'

She smiled as she cast her gaze up at him. 'I love you, Georg.'

'I love you too.' He dropped a kiss onto her soft lips. 'More than you know.'

* * *

It was later that same evening when Georg was propped up on his elbow in the bed that he and Maria shared, his gaze fixed upon the closed en-suite door as he waited for his wife to come out. She had disappeared into the bathroom almost half-an-hour earlier, and whilst it usually took her quite some time to get herself ready for bed, deep down he could feel that something was wrong. He had thought about climbing out of bed and going to check on her a number of times since the two of them had retired to bed, but he knew that she wouldn't appreciate him prying on her if she wasn't yet ready to disclose what the problem was. He had quite a strong feeling, however – and he prayed that he was wrong – that the painful cramps that she had been having throughout the day wasn't just her body adjusting to her pregnancy. He had a feeling that something wasn't right.

He stayed where he was for several more minutes – his gaze never moving from the en-suite door – before he could wait no longer and he drew back the covers before climbing out of bed. He held his breath as he walked over to the en-suite, his heart beginning to race within his chest when he knocked on the door. 'Sweetheart?' He kept his voice gentle so not to startle her. 'Can I come in?' When Maria gave no response it only strengthened his conviction that something was amiss and so he turned the doorknob before pushing open the door and stepping inside the small bathroom.

His heart sank when his gaze fell upon Maria and he saw her perched on the edge of the bathtub, the sparkle that had been in her eyes when they'd been saying goodnight to Marta and Gretl now gone as her hands twisted together in her lap. His steps were slow and cautious as he walked up to her, the concern evident in his midnight blue eyes as he knelt down in front of her and covered her trembling hands with one of his own. 'What is it, darling?' He whispered, gazing up at his wife.

It was a few seconds later when Maria looked at him, her face almost as white as a sheet as her eyes appeared to be lifeless. 'Georg,' She croaked as she felt him give her hands a light squeeze,

'There's blood in my underwear…'

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks for all reading this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it - as much as you can enjoy a chapter like this - and I hope that if you have the time you'll leave a review so I know what you thought! I know that this was shorter than my others, but I think the next one will be a little longer. Anywho, I hope that this was alright for you all and I'll see you all next time! xxxxxx**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: I am SO sorry that this has taken so long to go up but I have had little motivation for this story for a while now. I promise you that I am going to try my hardest to get the next chapter up as soon as possible though! Happy reading, guys! s**

* * *

It was a short time later when she was perched on the edge of the settee in her husband's study, thousands of negative thoughts rushing through her mind as her tear-filled gaze was fixed on the patterned carpet and she held a hot water bottle against her lower abdomen with the hope that the heat would lessen the discomfort that she was experiencing. She wasn't sure of what it was that was going on; was unsure as to whether or not she was miscarrying for a second time, but there was one thing that she was certain of. She just couldn't lose another one of her babies.

Especially not this time.

It had been hard enough for her to lose her first child when she had still been Paris with Georg; had been hard enough to wake up in the middle of the night and see the blood on her nightgown and the bed-sheets before her husband had held her in his arms as she had sobbed though each cramp, but she knew that it would be so much more painful to lose her baby this time. She knew how it felt to have it kick from within her now; she had spent the last few days talking to it and telling it just how much it meant to her, and she knew that it would kill her if she were to lose it.

Her heart fluttered ever-so-slightly when she felt a small kick from her unborn child, a tearful smile spreading across her features as she gazed down at the small swell of her stomach before placing her hand upon it. It was as though her child was trying to reassure her that it was still hanging on; that it was still fighting, and it gave her the slightest bit of hope that all was going to be alright. 'Yes, I can bring her in now.' She heard her husband say from where he was stood on the other side of the study as he was on the telephone. 'You've been very helpful, thank you.'

She watched as Georg made his way over to her after returning the earpiece of the telephone to its holder, swallowing nervously when he sat down beside her on the settee before taking hold of one of her hands. 'Doctor Pichler said that if I can get you to the hospital within an hour then he can check you over and do an examination to find out if you…' He kept his voice soft and low.

'If I'm going to lose the baby.' She finished for him before casting her gaze down into her lap as a single tear danced over the curve of her cheek. 'He said this would happen.' She said absently.

'Who said what would happen, darling?' He asked as he stroked the back of her hand.

'On the night that Herr Zeller attacked me,' She spoke through the tears that were now running down her cheeks, 'He told me that if I told anyone about what he had done to me then he would make my life miserable and that he would make me regret it. I didn't listen to him, did I? I didn't keep it hidden; I told the Reverend Mother everything - except his name - and then she told you! I can't help but feel as though Zeller pushing me into your desk on the night of the party is what has caused me to have this bleed and if it is that means that it's my fault. If I had just kept silent then -' Georg silenced her by pressing his index finger against her lips and shushing her gently.

'Then I dread to think where you would be at this point.' He whispered when she met his gaze. 'It was so hard for me to see you so terrified and depressed in the weeks after your attack, Maria, and I know that if the Reverend Mother hadn't had told me about what you had been through; if you hadn't had let me in when I found you in the gazebo, then you would have gotten so much worse.' She gave a slow nod as her cheeks became stained with tears, Georg sighing as he lifted his hands to her face and cupped it affectionately. 'You did nothing wrong by telling me and the Reverend Mother about what Zeller did to you, sweetheart, and not one part of what is going on now is your fault. Your fall could be what has caused this, but you are not to blame in any way.'

A slight smile spread across her features before he leaned forward to brush her lips with his in a soft kiss. 'What if I lose it?' She whispered when the two of them parted just seconds later, her eyes glistening with both worry and heartbreak at the thought of having another miscarriage.

'Then we'll get through it together, just like we always have.' He reassured her as he swept the tears off of her cheeks with his fingers. 'But I want you to rid your mind of that thought, Maria, because stressing about this is not going to do you or our baby the slightest bit of good. Until we know for certain that the worst outcome is imminent we need to stay positive, darling.' He gave her hair a soothing stroke with the palm of her hand, a tearful sigh escaping her as she nodded. 'Come on.' He stroked her cheek before taking her hand in his own again. 'We need to get going.'

She then allowed him to help her up from the settee before he laced their fingers together and led her out of his study, a deep sigh falling from her lips as the two of them walked through the foyer and ascended the small set of stairs. Georg removed her coat from the coat-stand after he had released her hand, Maria slipping her arms into it before she drew it closed around herself and stepped out of the villa once her husband had opened the front door. Thankfully, the two of them didn't have to wait for Franz to bring the car around since it was already out on the drive, and so Georg opened the passenger side door before aiding his wife in climbing into the vehicle.

Once he had closed the door he made his way around to the driver's side of the motor car before opening the door and climbing into the vehicle himself, sensing Maria's nervousness as he shut the door behind him. 'I love you.' He told her when he started the car and slid his hand into hers.

'I love you too.' She whispered as she turned her head in his direction and smoothed her thumb over the warm skin at the back of his palm, her free hand drawing slow circles into the proof of their unborn child. Georg then gave her hand a tender squeeze before pushing down the pedal with his foot and beginning to drive them both through the open gates and away from the villa.

He hoped that they would make it to the hospital in time.

* * *

'How are you feeling, my love?' He raised his brow at his wife later that same evening as he ran the tips of his fingers through her short strands of strawberry-blonde hair, Maria offering him a tired yet perfect smile as she was leaning against the feather-filled pillow of her hospital bed.

'Tired and sore.' She admitted as she gazed up at him. 'But happier than I can put into words.'

Maria had been seen to as soon as the two of them had walked through the door to the hospital and doctor Pichler - once he had examined her - had told she and Georg that she suffered from a condition called cervical incompetence. He had explained to them both that as their baby got heavier the womb became weaker and less able to support it, which meant that if Georg hadn't had brought her in when he did then she would have ended up losing the baby. When the doctor had told Maria about the procedure that he could carry out - cervical cerclage - she had given him her full permission to do it. She would have done anything to avoid losing her second baby.

The doctor had allowed Georg to stay by her side throughout the entire procedure after quite a lot of persuading, and it had been far less painful than she had imagined it would be. Once the procedure had been done, doctor Pichler had told both she and her husband that he thought it would be in her best interest if she spent the night in hospital and returned home the following morning so that she could rest. Initially, Maria had attempted to refuse because she knew that Gretl and Marta hated it when she wasn't there when they woke, but when Georg had admitted that the doctor had had a point, she had relented and had finally agreed to stay where she was.

'Did you manage to get through to Max?' She asked as Georg ran the back of his palm down her cheek in a comforting fashion, her eyes half-lidded as she could feel slumber trying to take her.

'I did.' He nodded. 'He said that if we haven't returned by the time the children wake tomorrow then he'll make something up so not to worry them. He says he's got everything under control, not that I believe him much.' Maria giggled in response before reaching for his hand. 'You have made me so proud tonight.' He told her when she slid her fingers through the gaps in his and he stroked her hair with the palm of his hand. 'You've been so brave and so strong, and I can't put into words how honoured I feel to be able to call you mine. You mean the world to me and more.'

Maria pressed several soft and slow kisses onto the back of his hand before releasing a content sigh. 'Why don't you close your eyes and get some sleep, hmm?' He suggested when he drew the soft blanket further over her. 'You deserve it after the stressful night you've had.' He felt a soft smile tugging at the corners of his mouth when she patted the space behind her on the bed with her hand. 'The two of us aren't going to be able to get a proper night's sleep on such a small bed.'

'We managed quite well on the settee in your study during our engagement.' She reminded him as her eyes had now fallen closed, a quiet chuckle escaping him as he thought back to all of the times when the two of them had snuck down to his study after the chaperones had gone to bed and he had locked the door so that the two of them could spend the night in one another's arms.

'Valid point.' He nodded before nuzzling a kiss onto her forehead and revelling in the smile that formed on her lips before he slipped his hand out of hers, his heart swelling with love for her as he walked around to the other side of the bed before he climbed onto it and lay himself down at her back. She turned over before he had the chance to wrap his arms around her, however, his heart sinking as he could see that the stitch that doctor Pichler had inserted was causing her a significant amount of pain. 'Come here, darling.' He whispered before pulling her into his arms.

She lay her head down on his shoulder once she had settled into his embrace, feeling him run a strong hand up and down her back through the thin fabric of the nightgown that she had been given to wear. 'I wouldn't have stayed here tonight if you hadn't been allowed to stay with me.' She admitted as she placed her hand on his chest and burrowed her face into his neck. 'It's just that I feel so...vulnerable...when you're not next to me. Even though I know I would be safe here, I just can't stand the thought of being on my own when there are men around. Not yet anyway.'

'I know, sweetheart.' He kissed her head a number of times. 'And that doesn't surprise me in the least. You've been hurt by men so many times, Maria, and so it's understandable that you don't want to be alone with them.' She tilted her head back on his shoulder before stroking his cheek.

'You're the only man I've ever met who I've trusted with all my being.' She smiled while gazing into his eyes. 'In all the time we've known each other, I've never been afraid of you. Even when we couldn't stand each other, I knew that you wouldn't hurt me. I've never felt anything other than safe with you.' She felt her heart race at the smile that Georg blessed her with. 'I love you so much...more than I could ever hope to explain.' She told him as she grasped his shirt warmly.

'I love you too, my precious Baroness.' He reassured her as he stroked her fringe out of her eyes. He cupped the curve of her cheek in his palm then before capturing her lower lip in a long kiss, Maria stroking his jawline with the tips of her fingers as their lips caressed one another's with ease. The two of them parted with a soft smack after a time, Georg falling further in love with her as he could feel her ragged breath beating against his face. 'You make me so happy, Maria.'

'You do the same for me.' She breathed as she snuggled further into his embrace.

He placed a simple kiss on her brow-bone then before settling back against the soft pillow and tightening his hold of her. 'Get some rest now.' He instructed as he pulled the covers up over her again, his free hand finding the small swell of her stomach beneath it as she sighed into the dip between his neck and shoulder. 'I'm going to stay right next to you all night long, I promise you.'

'Thank you, darling.' She murmured as slumber began to claim her.

It was just minutes later when quiet snores began to escape her and Georg began to run the tips of his fingers up and down the smooth skin of her forearm, his nose buried in her hair while he held her and she slept without a care in the world.

Despite the overwhelming love that he felt for the perfect woman in his arms, however, he felt an overwhelming hatred for the poor excuse for a man who had managed to make her believe that she was the one to blame for almost losing their baby. Even though it had been quite some time since Zeller had attacked her in the streets, he was still hurting her without even touching her. He still plagued her dreams some nights which resulted in her waking herself up with her screams; he still got into her head and made her believe things about herself that weren't true.

Little did Zeller know, however, that soon enough Georg would avenge his wife.

He wasn't sure when he was going to do it; he wasn't sure how he was going to do it, but he knew that when the time was right he was going to put the coward in his place once and for all.

* * *

 **A/N: I know that this was short and that it took ages to go up but I promise you that the next chapter will be longer and that this was just a filler one! I hope you all enjoyed nevertheless and please review! Thank you! x**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: I felt bad that it took me so long to upload the previous chapter and so I worked hard to get this chapter up tonight! I know the last two chapters have been short but they have been filled with fluff and I think that's what Maria and Georg need right now! I think the next few chapters will be pretty fluffy but I also have a feeling that Maria and Georg aren't out of the woods just yet...Anyway...happy reading, guys! x**

* * *

Maria was unable to resist the urge to run her fingertips through Marta's thick strands of dark hair when the two of them were tucked up in bed together late the following morning, a tender smile upon her lips as she gazed down at the perfect eight-year-old that was snuggled against her and watched as she ran her small hand over her belly. 'Do you want the baby to be a boy or a girl, mother?' Marta inquired when she tilted her head back on her shoulder and gazed at her.

'I don't mind what it is as long as it's healthy, sweet pea.' Maria admitted as she lifted her hand to her face and stroked it, Marta blessing her with a precious smile as she continued to run her hand back and forth across the expanse of her belly. 'What would you like the baby to be?' She asked, tightening her hold of her before she drew her closer and placed a slow kiss on her brow.

Marta hummed as she thought for a moment. 'I think I'd like the baby to be a boy.' She admitted when she met her mother's gaze once again. 'I do like having sisters but I already have four of them and I think I would like another brother.' Maria felt the strong love that she possessed for her little girl grow stronger at her answer, her heart swelling as she reached up to tuck a long strand of warm brown hair back behind her ear. 'Can I help you to look after the baby, mother?'

'Of course you can.' Maria nodded. 'I'm going to need some help with giving the baby a bath and getting it dressed, sweetheart, and I think you would be a wonderful helper.' Marta's lips curled up into a smile of pure happiness before she snuggled against her and pressed her face into the side of her neck, feeling her mother run her hand along the curve of her side through her dress as she kissed her temple. 'I love you so much, Marta.' Maria whispered against her smooth skin.

'I love you too, mother.' The eight-year-old reassured her before she curled her fingers into the thin fabric of her mother's nightgown and settled in her embrace, the two of them falling into a comfortable silence for a time before a quiet knocking on the bedroom door brought them back to the present. The door opened with a faint squeak before a loving smile formed on Maria's lips when her husband stepped into the room with a steaming cup of tea for her in his hand, Marta drawing back from the side of her neck in order to watch her father walk over to the bed. 'I kept mother company like you asked, father.' She beamed as there was a look of pride upon her face.

'Thank you, darling.' He replied when he set the teacup down on his wife's bedside table before sitting down on the edge of the bed and revelling in the way that Marta leaned against his palm when he cupped the curve of her cheek in his hand. 'Brigitta told me to tell you that she's going to do some crafts with the others if you want to join them. They're in the family room.' His little girl nodded with a look of excitement on her face then before she kissed her mother's cheek and slipped off of the bed, both he and Maria watching from the bed as she hurried over to the door.

He heard his wife giggle when their daughter opened the door and stepped out onto the landing before closing it once again, his eyes holding nothing but sheer love and devotion for her when he turned his head in her direction and placed his hand on the side of her neck before leaning in to steal a chaste kiss. 'Has the pain gone off at all?' He inquired before he took hold of her hand and slipped his fingers through the gaps in hers. 'Did the bath that you had earlier help much?' Maria nodded in response as she reached for the hot cup of lemon tea that he had made for her.

'I'm able to move without feeling as though I'm being stabbed now, so I think that's a good sign.' She admitted before she took a sip of her tea, Georg lowering his gaze to her belly before he lay his hand upon it and used his thumb to trace the slight curve of it. 'This little one hasn't stopped moving or kicking since I woke up this morning.' She told him as there was a slight giggle in her voice. 'I think we may have another Kurt on the way.' Georg chortled while he stroked her belly.

'No rest for the wicked.' He teased, revelling in the smile that appeared on her lips. 'I love to see you smiling, you know. Especially since you've had it so rough over the last few weeks, darling.'

'You're the one who's kept me smiling.' She said as she caressed his knuckles with the pad of her thumb. 'You've been so supportive ever since you found out about my attack, Georg. There have been nights when you have gone without sleep so that you can hold me; there have been days where I've been unable to let you touch me, yet you've never complained about any of it. I don't know where I would be without you, I mean that.' Georg gave her cheek a stroke with the backs of his fingers before shifting to sit beside her on their bed, his wife sighing in satisfaction when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her close with a kiss to her warm brow.

The two of them sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments as she continued to sip her tea, Georg sighing into her hair as he ran his hand up and down the outside of her bare arm. 'I am so proud of you, Maria.' He said. 'You are such an inspiration to the children and I, I swear that.'

'I love you all so much.' She told him when she tilted her head back against his shoulder.

'We love you too, sweetheart.' He reassured her before kissing her lips. 'More than anything.'

* * *

'Mother, may I speak with you about something?' Liesl asked when she entered the large room after knocking later that afternoon, Maria offering her a soft smile as she set the novel that she had just been reading down on the bedside table before patting the space beside her on the bed.

'Of course, darling.' She nodded before Liesl began to make her way over to her, a troubled sigh escaping the seventeen-year-old's lips when she lowered herself down onto the bed and shifted closer to her mother. 'What's on your mind?' Maria asked after she had slipped an arm around her eldest daughter's shoulders and drew her close, Liesl's head coming to rest on her shoulder.

Liesl draped her arm over her mother's stomach before replying. 'I've just received a telephone call from Nicolas Schweitzer.' She admitted as she was able to feel her running the palm of her hand up and down the outside of her arm. 'He wanted to know if I would go to the school dance with him next week; if I would be his date, but I didn't know what to tell him. I told him I would think about it, but I'm not sure it would be a good idea.' Maria kissed the side of her head gently.

'Why not, my love?' She asked.

'Nicolas and I have been friends since we were five.' Liesl told her when she tilted her head back against her shoulder and met her gaze. 'His mother and my mother had been friends for years before we were born and when Nicolas and I were little his mother used to bring him over every week. Our friendship used to be platonic but for the past few weeks I've noticed that he's been wanting to spend more time with me than his other friends, and I can't help but think that he's starting to have romantic feelings for me.' Maria sighed as she stroked her daughter's soft hair.

'I see.' She replied. 'You're worried that if he is having romantic feelings for you and if he does want to start a courtship with you, things will be harder for you both if something goes wrong.'

'Exactly.' Liesl whispered with a nod. 'I don't want to jeopardise our friendship, mother.'

Maria ran the backs of her fingers down her daughter's cheek. 'I understand that, darling. Why don't you ask Nicolas to come over this afternoon? The two of you could go and sit in the garden together and you can tell him about how your feeling. I know I don't know anything about him, but I know that if he cares about you as much as he makes out then he isn't going to want you to feel so torn about this.' Liesl kissed her cheek warmly then before snuggling further into her.

'You always know just what to say to make me feel better.' She sighed against her neck, feeling a surge of comfort course through her as she could feel her mother stroking her straight hair. 'I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you here to listen to me whenever I have a problem.'

'I am always going to be here.' Maria whispered. 'Whenever you need me - whether in the day or in the night - all you have to do is come and find me, Liesl, you know that.' She felt her daughter nod against her neck, the deep love that she held for her deepening when she kissed her temple. 'Why don't you go downstairs and make that telephone call? Then you can find me later and let me know what you've decided.' Liesl hummed in response before wriggling out of her embrace.

She then rose from the bed before making her way over to the door once again, her heart filled with love for her mother when she turned back to her. 'Thank you, mother.' She smiled warmly.

'You're welcome, sweetheart.' Maria reassured her, Liesl taking a deep breath before opening the bedroom door and stepping out onto the landing.

Out of all of her seven beautiful children - even though she loved them all equally - she had to admit that she felt as though she had the strongest bond with Liesl. They had been close friends before they had been mother and daughter; they had shared things about their pasts with one another that other people would never know and they had been there to comfort one another if the other had been upset. Liesl meant everything to her and she would never let her forget that.

* * *

It was nearing midnight that evening when Georg was laying in bed beside his sleeping wife, a tender smile upon his lips while he watched her sleep and continued to tuck several strands of short blonde hair back beneath her ear in a soothing manner. He hadn't spent much time with her throughout the day; whenever he had come upstairs to check up on her she had either been sound asleep or just about to drift off, but in all truthfulness he didn't mind that much. He knew that the last few weeks had been anything but easy for her and he knew that any sleep that she could get she deserved, and so whenever he had come upstairs all he had done had been press a kiss onto her hairline and draw the covers further over her perfect frame before leaving again.

She had whimpered in her slumber when he had come to bed earlier that evening and his heart had pounded at the thought of having to sit beside her as she went through another nightmare, but thankfully it had been a false alarm and all she had done was turn over and slip back into her peaceful slumber. He had been watching her for over an hour now and he still wasn't bored of doing so. Watching her sleep had been his favourite thing to do when they had been on their honeymoon - along with studying each of her exquisite features. He loved the way that her lips were always slightly parted when she slept; the way that her dark eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks. She was the epitome of perfection and he cherished her more than he could explain.

The one thing that she now did that he wasn't fond of was wear powder. She had been left with scars on her face after her attack and ever since that night she had applied powder to her face every morning to hide them. No matter how many times he had told her that she was beautiful and that he and their children would never judge her in result to her scars, she still insisted she wore the make-up incase someone came to the villa unannounced. He knew that she hated her scars; that she was ashamed of them, but he didn't view them as something that she needed to be ashamed of. He saw them as a permanent sign of her strength, not as a sign of her weakness.

He reached out to trace the sharpness of her jaw with his fingertips a few minutes later, a quiet sigh escaping him before he planted the softest of kisses upon her lips. He lingered on her lower lip for a moment, revelling in the softness of it, before he drew back from her and settled down beside her once again. He watched over her for a little while longer before he felt his eyes begin to sting and he realised that he needed to get some sleep if he was going to be of any use to she and their children in the morning. Maria didn't stir when he placed his hand on her waist and she didn't stir when he brought her close, thank goodness. She settled into his warmth without a moment's hesitation before draping her arm over his stomach and sighing: 'I love you, Georg.'

'I love you too, my darling.' He murmured into the darkness after turning off the lamp that was sat on his bedside table. 'Pleasant dreams.' He then tightened his hold of her before pulling the soft quilt further over the two of them and allowing her to nuzzle her way underneath his chin.

He was then able to drift off into a peaceful slumber, knowing that his wife was safe and warm in his arms and that no harm would come to her.

Knowing that was the most incredible feeling in the world.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that and I hope that you'll all come back to read Chapter 14! I'm loving writing this fic for you all! x**


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: This chapter is literally pure fluff, but I think Maria and Georg deserve that after everything I've put them through...Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review! x**

* * *

The soft smile of contentment that was on his wife's lips made his heart swell with love for her as he lay in bed beside her a few weeks later and ran the back of his palm down her cheek in a soothing fashion, the late morning sunlight sneaking into their hotel room through the drapes that hung in the windows as he gazed into her crystal blue eyes and her head was cushioned on his shoulder. 'My beautiful girl.' He sighed while brushing the pad of his thumb against her hip.

Maria snuggled further into his warmth a few moments later before draping her arm over his stomach and tangling one of her legs with one of his, Georg tightening his hold of her when she buried her face in the side of his neck and left a slow open-mouthed kiss against his warm skin. The two of them had been in Innsbruck for almost a week since Georg had said to her - after she had been so stressed and tearful for the last fortnight - that he believed that she needed a bit of a break from all that her roles as a mother and a Baroness demanded of her. He had been right.

She had been so calm and content since they had checked into their hotel; she hadn't cried once and the charming smile that he adored so much had barely left her lips. The two of them were due to return to Salzburg in two days and he had to admit that the thought of Maria having to throw herself back into all of her duties as a wife, mother and Baroness again made him rather nervous, but he decided that he wasn't going to focus on that until the day they returned home.

'I love you so much.' She sighed happily into his neck as he ran his hand up and down her spine.

His heart was fit to burst with the passionate, unconditional love that he possessed for her. It was a simple sentence - a sentence that the two of them had said to one another countless times since the day they were wed - but his heart still started racing whenever she told him that she loved him. 'I love you too, sweetheart.' He whispered before he turned his head in her direction and pressed his lips to the centre of her forehead in a long kiss, his free hand finding the warm swell of her belly beneath the quilt before he chuckled when their unborn child kicked his palm.

'She's been at it all night.' Maria laughed as she covered his hand with her own on her stomach.

'She?' He smirked as he raised his brow at her.

'Just a feeling.' She admitted before slipping her fingers through the gaps in his own.

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence for a few moments as Georg ran the palm of his hand across the expanse of her swollen belly and coaxed several perfect kicks from their child, Maria feeling a surge of pure happiness course through her when she snuggled further into his warmth. 'What would you like to do today, sweetheart?' He spoke into her hair after a time, his thumb tracing the smooth curve of her belly as he pulled the warm quilt further over her body.

'We've done so much since we got here.' She reminded him as she ran her fingertips through the dark hairs that layered his upper torso. 'I have an appointment with doctor Steiner at 1:00, but until then I think I'd just like to lie here with you.' She buried her head underneath his chin then before he pressed his lips to her crown and tightened his hold of her, her eyes drifting closed as she sighed and settled down beneath the covers. 'I'm so tired.' She giggled, the fatigue evident in her voice. 'This little one kept on waking me up through the night with all of her shifting about.'

Georg chuckled as he traced the curve of her spine with his fingers in a soothing fashion. 'Why don't you shut your eyes and try and get some more sleep, love?' He suggested with a soft smile.

'Would you mind if I did?' She asked as she tangled her leg with his beneath the quilt.

'Not at all.' He reassured her. 'You're growing our baby, Maria, you need your rest.'

She tilted her head back against his chest then, nothing but pure love for him in her eyes before he caught her in a long and slow kiss. The two of them parted with a soft smack moments later before she settled in his embrace once again and allowed her eyes to fall closed, a blissful sigh leaving her as she could feel Georg running his palm up and down the smooth curve of her side.

The last thing she heard before she drifted off into a deep slumber was Georg's quiet whisper of: 'Sleep well, my beautiful girl.' And hearing those words only made her love him all the more.

* * *

It was later that day when she was pacing back and forth in the lounge area of the hotel suite that she and Georg were staying in, her hands twisting together in front of herself as her heart was racing and she attempted to come to a decision on how she was going to go about revealing her news to her husband. Whatever it was that she had expected doctor Steiner to tell her after her check-up, it hadn't been that there were two heartbeats. That she was pregnant with twins.

She was thrilled at the thought of being blessed with two perfect babies at once - of course she was - but would Georg be as happy as she was? What if he thought that two babies would be too much for her to handle? What if he thought that she wouldn't be able to cope with twins? 'Stop this, Maria.' She scolded herself as she shook her head in order to remove the negative thoughts from her mind. 'You're worrying about nothing; Georg is going to be delighted and you know it.'

The sound of the hotel suite door opening was what brought her out of her thoughts after a few moments and she felt the racing of her heart grow faster when her husband entered the suite and blessed her with a charming smile. 'That's our dinner reservation sorted.' He told her as he closed the door behind him before making his way over to her, his hands coming to rest on her waist before he pulled her close and lowered his head to leave a delicious kiss on her warm lips.

She cupped the sides of his neck in her hands as their lips moved in perfect sync and she could feel him caressing her waist through the thin material of her white blouse. The need to breathe became too powerful to ignore a short time later, leading to the two of them parting from their kiss before Georg cupped her face in his hands and pressed a number of languid kisses onto her hairline. 'You're nervous about something.' He sighed when he looked into her perfect blue eyes.

'There's something I need to tell you.' She admitted as he brushed his thumbs across her cheeks. 'About the pregnancy.' Georg took one of her hands in his then before he guided her over to the settee, Maria watching him lower himself down onto it before he rested his hands on her waist and eased her down onto his knee. He slipped his arms around her waist then before she wound her own around his shoulders, her eyes drifting closed for a few seconds as he kissed her cheek.

'There's nothing wrong with the baby is there?' He asked as he held her close.

'No.' She shook her head. 'But what I'm about to tell you is going to come as quite a shock.'

'What is it?' His brow creased somewhat.

'There - There's two heartbeats.' She almost whispered as the joy was evident in her eyes. 'We're having twins, darling.' Georg felt his heart pound at her revelation, his deep blue eyes widening in surprise for a moment before he cupped the curve of her soft cheek in his palm and brought her lips to his. Their kiss was instantly deep and passionate, her fingers threading through his hair as his hands roamed over the length of her back and their tongues danced gently together.

Her lips were red and swollen once they had parted and he was unable to suppress the chuckle that escaped him when he ran the back of his palm down her flushed cheek. 'I was going to ask if you're happy,' She smirked as their breathing was fast and heavy, 'But I don't think I need to.'

'There are no words to describe how happy I am.' He admitted before he placed one hand on the growing swell of her stomach and began to draw careful circles onto it, his eyes filled with deep love for her as he could see the tears that were sparkling in her own. 'We're having two babies, Maria.' The tearful giggle that she released warmed his heart before she snuggled against him and rested her head on his shoulder, soft tears rolling down her cheeks as he held her tenderly.

'If you knew just how proud you make me.' He whispered.

'I love you, Georg.' She sniffled before brushing a kiss against his neck.

'I love you too, sweetheart.' He ran a hand over her hair, bringing her closer. 'I love you too.'

* * *

'I'm so glad I bought this dress while I was out this afternoon.' She giggled once she had zipped up the back of the pale pink dress that she had chosen to wear to dinner that night, a quiet sigh escaping her when she ran the palm of one of her hands over the proof of her babies before her face broke out into a smile when she felt the jab of an appendage against her hand. 'Most of the clothes I own now are starting to feel a little tight on me, so I'm going to have to let them out at the seams once we get home.' She watched through the mirror as Georg walked up behind her, a surge of warmth coursing through her when he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her neck.

'You look gorgeous.' He told her as he rested his hands on the underside of her swollen stomach.

'Really? I'm starting to resemble something along the lines of a small whale and you still think I look gorgeous?' She raised her brow at him as she leaned back in his embrace, Georg nodding in response as his hold around her waist tightened and he rested his chin on her smooth shoulder.

'You could go down to dinner in rags and I would still think you were the most beautiful woman in the room.' He said. 'I didn't just fall in love with you because of how beautiful you are, Maria, I fell in love with you because of how pure your heart is. I don't think I've ever known a woman whose heart is more beautiful than yours.' His words brought a faint blush to his wife's cheeks.

'You're such a charmer.' She shook her head before turning her head towards him and planting a feather-light kiss on his cheek, Georg chuckling when her head fell back against his shoulder.

'If a husband can't charm his own wife, who can?' He raised his brow as he brushed his thumbs against her stomach through her dress. 'I have something for you.' He told her a few moments later before unwinding his arms from around her middle, Maria's brow creasing somewhat as she turned in place to watch him walk over to the nightstand beside their bed. 'I was planning to save it for our anniversary, but you've been through so much over the last few months and I feel as though you deserve to have it now.' He revelled in the smile that lit up her beautiful eyes.

He removed the small box from the drawer of the nightstand before making his way over to her once again, his free hand finding her hip before he eased the box into her hands and kissed her on the brow. She looked at him in silence for a few moments before taking the lid off of the box, a quiet gasp escaping her as her gaze fell upon the beautiful locket that was inside. Everything about it was perfect but the thing that had caught her eye had been the engraving on the front.

 _26/11/38_

Their wedding day.

The pendant that was on the chain was shaped like a heart and she could tell just by looking at it that it had been rather expensive. She would scold him for that later though. 'Georg…' Her voice was no higher than a whisper. 'Darling, it's beautiful.' She brought her free hand to rest on the side of his neck before rising up onto her tiptoes and grazing his lips with her own. 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome, my love.' He traced her jawline with the tips of his fingers. 'Would you like me to put it on for you?' Maria nodded before allowing him to take the box out of her hand, a loving smile upon his lips when she turned in place so that she was standing with her back to him and he removed the locket from the cushion that was inside the box. He then undid the clasp before easing the chain around his wife's neck, his large hands finding her waist once he had fastened the clasp once again. 'It looks gorgeous on you.' He told her before trailing kisses along her jaw.

She reached back with one of her hands once he had wrapped his arms around her again, a soft sigh escaping her when she cupped the side of his neck in her palm and gazed into his eyes for a moment. 'I don't know what I did to deserve you.' She whispered softly as she beamed up at him.

'Neither do I.' He replied before grazing the tip of her nose with his. 'But what I do know is that I would do it all over again if I had to.'

'Me too, darling.' She told him before pecking at his lips. 'Me too.'

* * *

'You look so exhausted.' Georg chuckled when his wife came out of the ensuite after showering later that evening, Maria offering him a tired smile as she hung the towel that she had used to dry her hair over the back of the chair at her vanity before she made her way over to their bed.

'I am.' She told him as she drew back the quilt in advance to climbing into bed beside him, a soft yawn escaping her as she covered herself with the quilt before allowing him to pull her into his arms. She lay down next to him then before resting her head on his bare chest and draping her arm over his middle, her hand caressing his waist when he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

The two of them lay together in a comfortable silence for a short time, the slow rise and fall of Georg's chest settling Maria as he ran his hand back and forth across her stomach through the thin material of her nightgown. 'I still can't believe there's two babies in there.' He said happily.

'I know.' She hummed as her eyes were closed and she brought her hand to rest over his own on her belly. 'The doctor said that my appointments will have to be a little more frequent now that we know it's twins because the chances of complications are a little higher. He said that there's nothing to worry about at the moment though, and that the babies have got strong heartbeats.'

'You are going to be such an incredible mother, Maria, I just know it.' He spoke into her hair.

'I hope so.' She smiled. 'I would hate to let you or our children down.'

'You could never let me down.' He tightened his hold of her before she snuggled closer to him. It was clear to him - when she buried her face in his neck and tangled her leg with his beneath the quilt - that she was beginning to succumb to the clutches of slumber and so he pressed one final kiss to her head before snuggling further down beneath the quilt with her. 'Goodnight, darling.'

'Goodnight, Georg.' She mumbled. 'Sleep well.'

It was just minutes later when the softest of snores began to escape her and he was able to feel her warm breath beating against the side of his neck, a small smile spreading across his lips as he turned off the lamp that was on the bedside table beside him and something dawned on him.

He had never loved her more.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter - and Maria's news - and that you will all come back to read chapter 15 when it's up! Please review to let me know what you thought! x**


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I'm not going to lie to you, this chapter is a bit of an angst fest...sorry. I didn't intend it to be, it just kind of happened but I hope you all enjoy it all the same! I don't know how long this fic is going to be but I'm planning on Maria having the twins before the end of it! She deserves that happiness. I'll let you read the chapter now: happy reading! x**

* * *

Maria was unable to prevent the downhearted sigh from escaping her lips when she was sat on the window-seat in the bedroom that she and her husband shared a few mornings later, her hands resting in her lap as her forehead was leaning against the window-pane and she watched as her seven precious children giggled and squealed while they played tag together in the garden. They were so carefree and full of mirth.

Unlike her.

Ever since the night of her attack she had had both her good days and her bad days, and this was - without a shred of a doubt - one of her bad days. She hadn't been able to stand the feeling of Georg's hands on her when the two of them had been in bed just a few hours earlier; had pushed his hands off and shied away from him when he had kissed her neck and tried to draw her nightgown up her legs. She felt so terrible.

She knew that he wouldn't have hurt her if she had allowed him to make love to her; she knew he would have been nothing but a gentleman the whole time, but as soon as his lips had grazed her skin she had been sent back to that evening. She had kept her eyes closed and had tried her hardest to push the negative thoughts to the back of her mind, but with each touch and warm kiss she had only been able to see Zeller.

Georg had whispered an apology into her ear after slipping his arms around her and pulling her back against his chest and she had been powerless to stop her tears from falling. She hadn't wanted him to see her cry; hadn't wanted him to believe that he had been the one to cause her tears, and so she had pressed her face into her pillow and stayed as silent as she could. She was so sick and tired of always feeling so weak.

The feeling of one of her babies shifting inside her womb was what brought her out of her thoughts and back to the present after a time, before - with a tearful sigh - she traced the curve of her belly with her hand. On the day that she had learned that she was pregnant with twins she had been ecstatic and had felt like nothing could bring her down, but now she felt nothing but fear. What if she made a mess of everything?

The thought of having to take care of just one newborn had made her anxious in the beginning, but now that she knew that she was going to have to take care of two at the same time...the thought made her feel somewhat nauseous. What if she couldn't do it? What if it all became too much for her and she began to push the twins away? She wanted and loved the twins with all her heart; she just didn't want to ruin things.

She didn't want her uncle to have been right.

When she had been around the age of seventeen she had longed to find a husband and have a large number of children and her uncle had known that. He had wanted to break her spirit - she was positive that that had been his life-long goal - and so he would tell her that she would never find a man who thought she looked attractive or who desired to spend his life with her and that she would make an appalling mother.

She despised the thought of him being right, but she was gradually starting to think that what he had said about her being a poor excuse for a mother were coming true. Ever since the night of her attack her relationship with her children hadn't been the same. She knew that the seven of them still adored her - just as she still adored them - but she also knew that they wanted things to go back to the way they were before.

The way that things were in the weeks after she and Georg had returned from Paris.

She didn't feel as though she was just a disappointment to the seven children in the garden, however, but to her two unborn children also. What was she going to do on the days where she felt too exhausted to even lift a teacup to her mouth? Would she snap at one of the babies if it didn't stop crying? Would she have the patience to sit and rock it in her arms until it calmed? The thought of being a bad mother killed her.

She felt a presence in the room with her after a while and so she looked up from her swollen stomach to see her husband walking into their room. The two of them gazed at one another in silence for a few moments before she felt tears beginning to sting in the back of her clear blue eyes. 'I'm sorry.' She whimpered once he was standing in front of her, Georg shushing her before he helped her up from the window seat and brought her close. He then pressed his lips against her forehead, feeling her tremble.

There were warm tears scrolling down her cheeks when he drew back from her skin, a deep sigh falling from his lips as he cradled the back of her head in his hand before guiding it to his shoulder. He felt his wife wrap her slender arms around his waist as she buried her nose into the thick fabric of his jacket, his heart breaking for her as he could hear her muffled sobs. 'What do you need me to do, darling?' He asked quietly.

'Just hold me.' She sobbed. 'Please...just hold me.'

So that's exactly what he did.

* * *

He was able to feel her warm breaths beating against the side of his neck when he was laying in a comfortable silence beside her in their bed some time later, her head cushioned on his bare chest as her fingers were tangled in the dark hair that covered his upper torso and she released the softest snores. It had taken him almost an hour to calm her down with tender kisses and caresses and once she had let slumber take her after the two of them had climbed into bed, Georg had let out a soft sigh of relief.

He turned his head in her direction when she stirred for a moment with a murmur, a loving smile spreading across his lips when all she did was drape her leg over his hip before settling against him once again and drifting back off to sleep. He placed a soft kiss on her temple as he tightened his hold of her, his thumb caressing the jut of her hip through her dress when he pressed his forehead to hers and shared her warmth.

She was so beautiful - both inside and out - and he just couldn't understand why she had to go through all of this. He despised the fact that she couldn't fall asleep at night without fearing that she would have a nightmare and wake up screaming just hours later; he despised the fact that she wouldn't leave the villa if he or one of their eldest children didn't go with her. Maria was so loving - she didn't deserve any of this.

He had always had a hatred for Zeller - ever since their first meeting - but even so, he had never felt the urge to bring harm to him. That was, until he had put his hands on his wife. Now that he knew what he had done to Maria, all he wanted to do was avenge her honour and get rid of him. To make sure that he was never given the chance to do the same thing to another woman. He knew what it was he had to do.

He had promised Maria that he wouldn't harm Zeller and he had promised her that he wouldn't go near him and he was going to honour that promise. She had suffered enough already and he wouldn't make her suffering worse by betraying her. He was going to avenge her honour though, and he knew exactly how he was going to do it.

All it was going to take was a single telephone call.

* * *

It was after dinner that night when Maria was sat up in the bed that she shared with Georg, her back propped up with pillows as there was a soft smile on her lips and she held the small nightgown that she was making in her lap while she continued to put little stitches into it. To her surprise, she had managed to cheer up somewhat during the afternoon. She had spent a few hours helping Marta and Gretl complete one of their art projects before playing the piano for Brigitta in order for her to rehearse her audition for the school production, and she had felt so much happier as a result of it.

She adored spending time with her precious children; the seven of them were one of the most important things on the earth to her.

She glanced up from her sewing when she heard the ensuite door opening, a tender smile spreading across her lips as she watched her husband enter their bedroom in nothing but his pyjama bottoms as he wiped the remaining water droplets off of the back of his neck with his towel. 'It's rude to stare, you know.' Georg said with a smirk.

'Then give me something that I don't want to stare at.' She shot back before the two of them shared a quiet chuckle and he approached their bed, Maria allowing him to hook his finger beneath her chin and tilt her head back before he dropped a number of soft kisses onto her lips. 'Mmm…I love you.' She whispered as she looked up at him.

'I love you too.' He reassured her before giving her a final slow kiss. 'So much.'

He walked over to her vanity table then before hanging his towel over the chair that was sat in front of it. 'You were late to dinner tonight.' He heard his wife say when he started to walk around to his side of their bed. 'I thought it was just me that was late for things.' He gave her a loving eye-roll before drawing back the covers and slipping into bed beside her. 'You must have been having quite an important telephone call.'

'You could say that, yes.' He replied as he leaned back against the headboard.

'Who was it?' She inquired as she went back to her sewing.

'Just an old friend from when I was in the Navy.' He admitted before he shifted closer to her beneath the covers and placed his hand on her belly through her nightgown, his chin coming to settle upon her shoulder before he kissed her neck. 'I love it when you smile, you know.' He admitted, his voice quiet. 'I'm glad you perked up earlier on.'

Maria turned her head in his direction before kissing his lips. 'Me too.' She smiled.

'What's that you're working on?' He asked as he ran his hand over the expanse of her stomach, his gaze falling upon the pieces of fabric that his wife was sewing together.

'A nightgown for one of the babies.' She told him. 'I started it weeks ago but I haven't had much time to continue with it, so I thought I'd do some sewing while you were in the shower.' She pushed the needle into the small pincushion next to her on their bed before putting everything back into her button-box, a gentle sigh escaping her as she pulled opened the drawer on her bedside table and placed the box inside of it.

'I just want to lie in your arms now though.' She said when she turned back to him, a soft smile of adoration appearing upon Georg's lips when he lay himself down before opening his arms to her. She rested her head on his shoulder once she was settled in his arms, her lips finding the side of his neck as she tangled her nimble fingers in the dark hairs on his torso. 'Georg, can - can I ask you something?' She asked with a sigh.

'You can ask me _anything.'_ He kissed her hairline.

'I know that you hate Herr Zeller even more now that you know what he did to me, but you wouldn't do anything to jeopardise everything that we've built together over the last nine months, would you? You wouldn't do anything daft that you could get in trouble for?' The concern was evident in her light blue eyes when he met her gaze.

He traced the sharpness of her jawline with the fingers on his free hand as he gazed into her eyes for several long seconds. 'I promised you that I won't go near Zeller, my love, and I mean to honour that promise. You don't have any reason to worry, I swear that.' She nodded in response before giving him a small smile and holding him close.

'I love you so much, Georg.' She said as she buried her face in his neck.

'I love you too, Maria.' He ran his fingers through her short blonde hair.

It wasn't long before she was sound asleep in his embrace with her arm draped over his stomach, her eyelashes fluttering against his skin as he held her against him and brushed his fingers against the swell of her stomach through the thin material of her nightgown.

He felt a wave of calmness wash over him as he knew that he would be able to drift off to sleep that night without fearing that his precious wife - or any other woman for that matter - were at risk of being targeted by Zeller. Before dinner that night he had disappeared into his study before making a telephone call one of his old friends from his Naval days named Tobias Schwaiger. When the two of them had been fighting in the war together he had saved his life when a rather large shard of glass had cut his neck and so Tobias had reassured him that if he ever needed a favour he would help.

When he had explained the situation to his friend; when he had told him about how Zeller had assaulted his wife, Tobias hadn't hesitated in offering to do whatever was needed. Georg knew that Tobias and Maria had gotten on quite well at the reception after their wedding and that the man had quite a high level of respect for her, which he was so grateful for. Tobias had been more than willing to help avenge her honour.

Now that Tobias knew what it was that he wanted him to do, he was determined to do nothing other than help his wife through this dark time in her life and to help her to enjoy the final four months of her pregnancy.

He wouldn't give Zeller any more of his time.

He didn't deserve it.

The only person - aside from his children - who was deserving of his attention now was his endearing wife and he was more than willing to give Maria every last bit of it.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed that and that you will all come back for chapter 16! Please review and I'll see you all next time! x**


End file.
